ReturnToLabyrinth La Vengeance du Roi des Gobelins
by LittleLote
Summary: Onze ans après la fin du film, le deuxième volet: Toby tombe sur un drôle de livre appartenant à Sarah. Et tandis que sa sœur lui rend visite, une chouette rode en attendant son heure. Le roi des Gobelins n'a pas dit son dernier mot. Toby/OC, Jareth/Sarah
1. Chapter 1

**_RETURN TO THE LABYRINTH_**

**_La vengeance du roi des Gobelins._**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Disclaimers<span>: Le Labyrinth, son univers et ses personnages sont l'entière propriété de la _Jim Henson Compagny_.**

**Summary: Onze ans après la fin du film, le deuxième volet. Luttant tant bien que mal contre les tracas du quotidien, Toby tombe un jour sur un drôle de petit livre en fouillant dans les anciennes affaires de Sarah. Suite à quoi sa grande sœur lui rend visite, de vils desseins s'immisçant dans leur nouveau bonheur, alors qu'une chouette veille, attendant son heure. Le roi des Gobelins est loin d'avoir dit son dernier mot.  
><strong>

**AN: ma version de ce qu'aurait pu être la suite de cette histoire, en film par Jim Henson ou en bande-dessinée par Jake T. Forbes et Chris Lie.**

**Bonne lecture!**

**_- LL._**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch.1<strong>

**''Nobody saw the owl, white in the moonlight, black against the stars,**

**nobody heard him as he glided over on silent wings of velvet. **

**The owl** **saw and heard everything.''**

_**Labyrinth : A Novel**__**, by A.C.H. Smith.**_

« _Fais appel à moi... Après quoi, tu pourras obtenir tout ce que tu désires... Il te suffit de le souhaiter..._ »

_But down in the Underground,_

_You'll find someone true,_

_Down in the Underground,_

_A land serene,_

_A crystal moon, ah, ah!..._

Toby se réveilla ce matin là alors que son réveil sonnait, laissant entendre une chanson de David Bowie qui passait à la radio. Il remua de sous sa couette et grommela. Puis une tête blonde et échevelée apparut enfin. Il posa un regard morne sur l'écran numérique, lorsque ses yeux s'agrandirent subitement. 7:37

_Oh, non! Je vais encore être en retard en cours!

Il bondit littéralement hors de son lit et rassembla ses affaires éparses dans sa chambre tout en s'habillant avant de descendre le long de l'escalier tel une tornade. Il passa devant la cuisine en rejoignant le hall d'entrée.

_B'jour 'Pa! B'jour 'Man!

Son père était entrain de boire tranquillement son café alors que sa mère faisait cuire des pancakes, lorsqu'elle l'interpella.

_Tu ne prends pas de petit déjeuner ce matin, chéri?

_Pas le temps! Lui répondit-il par dessus son épaule tout en se chaussant.

_N'oublie pas de rentrer tôt pour dîner ce soir, Toby. Tu te souviens que Sarah vient nous rendre visite ce week-end? Lui rappela son père par dessus son journal.

_Oui, oui!

_Bonne journée! Lui lança sa mère.

Il sortit, claquant la porte derrière lui. Il commença à courir le long du trottoir, son sac à dos jeté négligemment par dessus son épaule, lorsqu'il vit le bus du ramassage scolaire lui passer juste sous le nez. Maudissant encore une fois ce jour qui commençait bien mal, il rentra dans une folle – et perdue d'avance – course poursuite avec le monstre de métal. Mais tout ce qu'il obtint fut les rires et les signes de la main des autres élèves confortablement installés dans le car. Essoufflé, il vit le tout s'éloigner de plus en plus de lui et tourner deux rues plus loin. Toby gémit.

_Damne! Mr Martin va me tuer!...

Puis il repartit au petit trot, tournant dans une rue parallèle et prenant un raccourci.

_It's only forever,  
>Not long at all,<br>Lost and lonely,_

_That's Underground, Underground!..._

8:12. Toby arriva devant son collège alors que la cloche avait déjà sonné le début des cours. Il parcourut les couloirs déserts et rentra à quatre pattes par la porte entrouverte de sa salle de classe alors que son professeur écrivait au tableau noir. Toby avait presque rejoint sa place sous les chuchotements de ses camarades lorsqu'il entendit le ton froid et sec de son professeur, le faisant grimaçer et rentrer la tête entre les épaules.

_Bien heureux de vous compter finalement parmi nous ce matin, Mr Williams, dit Mr Martin. Il faudrait sérieusement songer à me changer ce réveil. J'ose espérer du moins que vous avez passé une bonne nuit, dusse-t-elle se prolonger ainsi. Maintenant, trêve de plaisanterie, veuillez rejoindre votre place je vous prie.

Toby se redressa en baragouinant un mot d'excuse et s'assit sous les rires des autres élèves, le rouge aux joues. Seule sa voisine ne se joignait pas à l'hilarité générale. À l'inverse, la brunette lui jeta un regard mi-réprobateur, mi-compatissant.

_J'aurais bien essayé de te faire gagner du temps, ne te voyant pas arriver, mais je ne peux pas toujours couvrir tes arrières! Lui glissa-t-elle.

Toby marmonna un vague « Merci quand même » avant de s'affaler sur sa table, ce qui fit soupirer d'exaspération la jeune fille.

_Tu as _encore_ raté le bus? Mais enfin Toby, comment tu fais?

Il ne lui répondit pas, se posant exactement la même question. Son regard s'était fixé sur une jeune fille aux longues boucles blondes assise deux tables plus loin qui riait, dévoilant des dents d'un blanc presque parfait. Même Myriana se moquait de lui.

_Et en _silence!_ Lança Mr Martin à toute la classe.

Décidément, se dit Toby, il devait être maudit...

Finalement, la cloche sonna la pause de midi et les classes se vidèrent, remplissant les couloirs de bruits et d'élèves. Toby était occupé à ranger ses livres dans son casier lorsque la jeune fille qui était assise à côté de lui en cours ce matin le rejoignit. Elle avait de longues tresses et portait des lunettes. Elle lui offrit un sourire timide.

_Alors, comment s'est passé ton dernier cours? Demanda-t-elle en s'adressant à lui.

_Interro' surprise... je préfère ne pas en parler, répondit-il.

Son amie soupira.

_Tu sais très bien que c'est le genre de Ms Skitter, dit-elle.

Puis le voyant refermer son casier, elle ajouta :

_Tu n'as pas pris ton déjeuner avec toi?

_Oublié... dit-il. Et je n'ai plus un sou sur moi, constata-t-il en retournant les poches de son jean.

_On peut partager le mien si tu veux, proposa-t-elle aimablement.

_Ça me va.

_Bethy_ était sa meilleure amie. Son vrai nom était Élisabeth et ils se connaissaient depuis le jardin d'enfance. Toby était un garçon maladroit, rêveur et tête en l'air alors que Bethy était sérieuse, studieuse et organisée. Autant dire qu'il ne serait rien sans elle.

_Tu n'as pas oublié le devoir de mathématiques de cet après-midi, j'ose espérer?

Toby ne répondit pas et grimaça douloureusement. _Oups_...

Bethy soupira une fois de plus.

_Je me demande à quoi cela sert que l'on révise ensemble!

Alors que tous deux traversaient le couloir en direction du réfectoire, Toby aperçut du coin de l'œil la chevelure dorée de Myriana Headstole – d'après lui la plus jolie fille de l'école, et de loin. Ce n'était pas difficile, elle était tout bonnement parfaite. Alors pourquoi diable se rendait-il toujours ridicule en sa présence?...

Alors qu'ils étaient assis à une table, Toby était encore une fois perdu dans son monde lorsque la lointaine voix de Bethy parvint à ses oreilles.

_Mmh, tu disais? Demanda-t-il.

_Je te parlais de ce film, tu sais, celui dont tu me rebats les oreilles depuis Noël dernier, « L'attaque des loups-garous venus de Mars », reprit patiemment la jeune fille.

_Oui, et bien?

_Il est sorti au cinéma il y a deux jours, tu voudrais qu'on aille le voir?

_Quand ça?

_Je ne sais pas, hésita-t-elle. Pourquoi pas ce week-end... demain?

_Désolé, répondit-il, Sarah vient nous rendre visite ce week-end.

Cette idée décrocha au jeune garçon son premier vrai sourire de la journée, ce qui illumina son visage d'angelot. Si Bethy parue tout d'abord déstabilisée lorsqu'il lui apprit qu'il n'était pas disponible, elle finit par sourire à son tour au nom de la sœur de son ami. Toby adorait sa grande sœur, Sarah. Elle était en réalité sa demi-sœur, issue du premier mariage de son père. Mais tous les deux étaient très proches, bien que Sarah vive en ville, où elle travaillait, depuis plusieurs années, alors que les parents de Toby habitaient en banlieue. Bethy avait déjà rencontré Sarah auparavant et appréciait beaucoup la jeune femme. Toby était intarissable sur tout ce qui la concernait.

_Elle vient manger à la maison ce soir et je dois passer toute la journée de demain avec elle, annonça-t-il d'un air enjoué. Elle a enfin mis un terme à sa relation avec cet imbécile à son boulot, ce _Kyle. _Tu sais, elle travaille dans une maison d'édition maintenant. Je ne sais pas encore ce qu'elle a prévu qu'on fasse ensemble demain... Mais je suis sûr que ce sera génial!... Ça va bien faire deux mois qu'on ne s'est pas vu!

Bethy lui sourit, puis elle fronça les sourcils alors qu'elle jetait un coup d'œil derrière Toby.

_Quoi? Demanda ce dernier.

_Il y a une chouette... dit-elle.

Toby se retourna et aperçut en effet ce qui semblait être une chouette, perchée sur la branche d'un arbre quelques pas plus loin derrière eux. L'animal au plumage clair semblait les fixer de ses grands yeux jaunes. Toby haussa les épaules.

_Oui, c'est une chouette, et alors? C'est juste un oiseau...

_Je croyais que les chouettes étaient des animaux nocturnes. C'est rare d'en voir en plein jour.

_Bah! Celle-là s'est peut-être égarée...

Puis il changea de sujet, trouvant celui-ci sans intérêt. C'était le début du printemps, annonçant le commencement du dernier tiers de l'année scolaire. D'où bientôt la fin de l'année selon Toby, bien que Bethy le réprimanda pour penser à ses projets de vacances avant de penser à réviser pour ses examens.

Le temps était de saison et au beau fixe. Mais le printemps annonçait aussi avec lui la venue de la fête de l'école qui devait se tenir une partie de la semaine prochaine et commençait ce dimanche, soit dans deux jours. Les différentes classes du collèges organisaient des stands, spectacles et attractions sur le campus pour les visiteurs et la famille des étudiants. La classe de Toby montait une pièce de théâtre, sous la directive de Mr Martin. Elle s'intitulait « Le Roi et la jeune fille » et ils répétaient depuis près de deux mois.

_Au fait, avança Bethy, tu as trouvé une cavalière pour le bal?

Ah oui... c'est vrai. La fête de l'école se terminait par un _bal_.

_Mouais... non... pas encore... répondit Toby, la tête appuyée sur sa main alors qu'il se tenait

accoudé à la table.

Il parcourut la cour des yeux et trouva ce qu'il cherchait : la gracieuse silhouette de Myriana.

_Parce que, tu sais, si tu n'as pas...

_Tu sais si Myriana a déjà un cavalier? Demanda-t-il d'un air distrait.

Il ne vit pas le regard de son amie s'assombrir et poursuivit plus pour lui-même :

_Oui... elle a sûrement déjà un cavalier... Elle ne sort tout de même pas avec cet idiot de Conrad Mac Gyle?

_... Je sais qu'il l'a déjà invitée au bal, dit Bethy, mais je ne suis pas sûre de sa réponse.

Toby soupira.

_À ce train-là je ne suis même pas sûr d'aller au bal. Après tout, si c'est pour y aller seul... Je ne vois pas qui je pourrais inviter. Puis c'est nul les bals de toute façon... dit-il d'un air renfrogné.

_Pas forcément... murmura son amie, tête baissée.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Un peu plus tard en cours cet après-midi-là, Toby était plongé dans la contemplation du paysage ensoleillé, à travers la fenêtre, tout en mâchant son crayon, plutôt que d'écouter le cours tenu par son professeur. Un bref mouvement dans les arbres attira son attention et il aperçut la chouette de ce midi.

« Tiens, encore là, toi? » Pensa-t-il.

Alors qu'il rêvassait éveillé, perdant le fil d'une bataille déterminante durant la Guerre de Sécession, Toby crut entendre une autre voix que celle de Mr Finigan...

« _Fais un vœux, Toby... Fais un vœux..._ »

Il s'éveilla en sursaut, s'étonnant de s'être endormi. Il avait l'impression d'avoir rêvé, mais avait du mal à se souvenir de son rêve... Le même que celui qui l'avait tant perturbé cette nuit, la même sensation étrange...

En rentrant le soir, Toby s'arrêta devant le porche de la maison en même temps qu'une voiture se garait devant chez lui. Il se retourna, tout sourire, et courut le long de l'allée pour aller se jeter dans les bras de Sarah qui sortait tout juste. Elle le serra contre lui et le fit tourner dans ses bras alors qu'ils riaient ensemble.

Le dîner se passa agréablement bien, toute la famille étant réunie. Robert et Karen demandèrent à Sarah comment cela se passait à son boulot alors que Sarah demandait à Toby comment il s'en sortait à l'école.

_Papa m'a dit que tu avais un des rôles principaux dans la pièce de théâtre de ton collège, dit-elle d'un air intéressé alors que Karen servait le café.

_Oui, m'enfin... les rôles ont été tirés au sort et je joue le roi... mais c'est le méchant, dit Toby d'un air pas très convaincu.

Sarah rit.

_Mais c'est toujours un rôle très important que celui du méchant, tu sais.

_Peut-être... Mais je ne joue pas très bien, se plaignit-il. Pas comme toi en tout cas!

_C'est vrai que Sarah était plutôt bonne actrice enfant, approuva Karen.

_Elle doit tenir ça de sa mère! Plaisanta son père.

_Mais tu as perdu goût à la comédie au bout d'un certain âge, rappela sa belle-mère. Depuis combien de temps environ?... Dix ans?

_Onze, rectifia rapidement Sarah alors qu'un rictus imperceptible déforma son visage pendant une seconde.

_Tu viendras me voir jouer dimanche? Demanda Toby plein d'espoir.

Elle lui sourit tendrement.

_Bien sûr, Tob'!

Toby grimaça.

_Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, ça fait gamin, j'aime pas.

_C'est bien pour cela que je continue d'utiliser ce surnom.

Ils rirent tous ensemble, inconscients du fait d'être observés.

À la fin du repas, Sarah aida Karen à débarrasser la table et les deux discutèrent ensemble dans la cuisine. Elles s'entendaient bien mieux depuis quelques années. Robert alla s'installer dans le salon alors que Toby montait se brosser les dents et se préparer pour aller au lit. Au bout d'un moment, Sarah alla embrasser son père et monta à l'étage à son tour. Elle toqua doucement à la porte de la chambre de Toby et entra. Elle le trouva déjà en pyjama entrain de lire une bande dessinée dans son lit.

_Est-ce que j'ai encore le droit de venir souhaiter bonne nuit à mon petit frère? Demanda-t-elle.

_Bien sûr! Lui sourit ce dernier.

Elle s'approcha et s'assit sur le bord du lit, lorsque son attention fut attirée par un poster accroché au mur : une pièce aux murs et au plafond couverts d'arches et d'escaliers partant dans tous les sens et défiant la gravité. _The Escher Room_. Toby suivit son regard et expliqua :

_Ah, oui! Ça ne te dérange pas que je te l'aie emprunté? Tu l'avais retiré de ta chambre et rangé au grenier. Tu disais qu'il te donnait des cauchemars, tu te souviens?

Sarah acquiesça lentement, perdue dans ses pensées.

_Tu aimes cette gravure?

Toby haussa les épaules.

_Je la trouve amusante.

Sarah parcourut la pièce du regard et tomba sur quelque chose qui la fit sourire.

_Je vois que tu as gardé ma vieille peluche, remarqua-t-elle.

Toby se retourna et aperçut un Lancelot jauni par le temps, auquel il manquait un œil et un peu de rembourrage, posé sur sa table de nuit.

_Je vois que notre noble sire a souffert de nombreuses batailles, mais toujours vaillant et fidèle à son poste! Amusa-t-elle en prenant l'ours dans ses mains.

_Il fut un fidèle compagnon! Ajouta Toby.

_Tu as toujours adoré cet ours en peluche, même lorsque tu étais bébé. Tu avais à peine un an que tu t'introduisais déjà dans ma chambre et venais me le chiper sur mon étagère! Cela avait la fâcheuse tendance de me foutre en rogne, rit-elle.

_Qu'est-ce que tu as prévu qu'on fasse demain? Demanda-t-il, les yeux pétillants.

_Je ne sais pas. On pourrait partir pas trop tard en fin de matinée, et aller au cinéma. Après quoi on pourrait aller manger _Chez Joe_ puis traîner au centre commercial avant d'aller faire un tour au parc, qu'en dis-tu?

_Ce serait super!

_Cool, elle sourit. Allez, bonne nuit, preux chevalier!

Elle l'embrassa sur le front et se retira dans sa propre chambre. Une fois la porte refermée derrière elle, elle s'y adossa et laissa ses yeux dériver. Sa chambre de jeune fille, pour ne pas dire de petite fille. La chambre de son enfance... Elle avait retiré la plupart des peluches et des jouets pour enfant au cours de son adolescence mais avait gardé ce qui l'avait le plus marquée durant toutes ses années. Elle avait toujours son lit à baldaquin, une bibliothèque remplie de contes et de légendes divers, une malle qui contenait tous ses vieux costumes. Sur sa table de nuit se tenait la boîte à musique que le compagnon de sa mère, Jeremy, lui avait offerte il y a bien longtemps. Et sa vieille coiffeuse reposait encore contre le mur, recouverte de nombreux flacons de parfums et de maquillage, au-dessus desquels se dressait un miroir. _Ce miroir_... Sarah s'en approcha et laissa sa main glisser contre le froid alliage où elle apercevait son reflet.

_Hoggle... Sir Didymus, Ludo_...

Elle n'avait guère changé durant toutes ses années. Physiquement, du moins, elle était passé de jeune fille à femme, mais elle avait toujours ses longs cheveux châtain aux reflets chocolat, qu'elle portait le plus souvent détachés, son visage ovale à la peau clair, et ses grands yeux verts. Sarah avait vingt-six ans maintenant, et Toby douze.

Son regard glissa instinctivement sur le petit tiroir sous la coiffeuse, suivi de sa main. Elle tira doucement dessus mais le meuble était fermé à clef. Tant mieux, se dit-elle, autant ne pas réveiller d'anciens démons...

Sarah se retourna et ouvrit en grand la fenêtre pour se rendre sur le balcon. L'air doux mais encore frais de ce début de printemps lui caressa doucement le visage. Elle ferma les yeux alors que le vent la décoiffait et s'engouffrait dans sa chambre, faisant voler derrière elle ses rideaux diaphanes. Elle s'appuya à la balustrade et inspira profondément avant de soupirer.

_Tant de souvenirs_...

Elle cilla alors qu'une douleur lancinante la prit au doigt. Elle avait récupéré une écharde sur le bois abîmé de la balustrade. Elle observa en effet que celui-ci portait deux fois trois petites entailles parallèles, comme si on l'avait attaqué au couteau.

Amenant son doigt endolori jusqu'à ses lèvres pour le sucer, elle ne vit pas la chouette effraie qui se cachait derrière les feuilles d'un arbre et l'observait de ses grands yeux dorés, ses serres acérés plantées dans la branche sur laquelle elle se tenait.

Sarah finit par frissonner sous l'air nocturne et, s'entourant de ses bras, décida de rentrer. Elle referma la fenêtre et tira les rideaux. On pouvait encore apercevoir sa silhouette par transparence à travers le fin tissu mais elle ne s'en formalisa pas, étant donné que la maison ne possédait pas de vis-à-vis, et commença à se déshabiller.

Peu de temps après que sa sœur l'ait quitté, Toby reposa sa bande dessinée. Il n'était toujours pas fatigué. Lorsqu'une idée lui vint en tête. Il se pencha vers sa table de nuit pour récupérer dans son tiroir un petit livre rouge à la couverture racornie : _Le Labyrinthe_. Il se souvenait l'avoir trouvé dans la chambre de Sarah l'an passé alors qu'il s'ennuyait d'elle. Le fin roman contait l'histoire magique d'un roi des Gobelins s'éprenant d'une princesse capricieuse. Il se souvenait aussi vaguement qu'il était question d'un bébé, d'une épreuve et d'un château au centre d'un immense labyrinthe. Honte à lui, il ne l'avait jamais fini. Dans le fond, il trouvait l'histoire plutôt ringarde bien que racontée simplement. Mais il devait bien avouer avoir été intrigué par ces créatures qui y sont décrites, les _Gobelins_, ainsi que l'étrange monde soit disant souterrain où se situait le Labyrinthe. Dans un rire bref, il se souvint même avoir souhaité l'espace d'un instant que ces créatures existent, les trouvant amusantes. Il ouvrit le livre en son milieu et le feuilleta quelques minutes.

_Je me demande bien comment cette histoire peut se terminer, pensa-t-il à voix haute.

Tournant les quelques pages qui restaient, il allait lire la fin lorsque quelque chose sembla se cogner contre sa fenêtre, le faisant sursauter. Reposant le petit recueil, il se leva et espaça ses rideaux pour regarder au travers de la vitre. Il n'y avait pourtant rien.

Se sentant soudainement pris de fatigue, il s'étira et décida finalement de se coucher. Il éteignit les lumières, posant le livre sur sa table de nuit, et s'enfouit dans ses draps jusqu'au cou.

_Ce serait drôle, en effet, si des gobelins surgissaient ici, murmura-t-il en baillant, à moitié assoupi. Je souhaiterais que cette histoire soit vraie...

Alors qu'il se laissait doucement tomber dans les bras de Morphée, Toby n'entendit pas le faible ululement au dehors.

Sarah se réveilla brusquement dans son lit. Elle commençait tout juste à somnoler lorsqu'elle avait cru entendre le cri d'une chouette venir de dehors. Une _chouette_... Non. Elle savait que ce n'était pas possible, qu'il y avait peu de chances, mais cela la mettait mal à l'aise néanmoins. Son regard dériva naturellement de la fenêtre de sa chambre au tiroir de sa coiffeuse. Elle hésita quelque temps, puis prise d'un horrible doute – et surtout d'une profonde curiosité – elle rabattit les couvertures et se leva. Elle souleva la boîte à musique contenant la ballerine posée sur sa table de chevet, la retourna, et récupéra une petite clef fixée sous le socle. Elle se rapprocha du petit meuble et l'ouvrit. L'étroit tiroir contenait plusieurs articles et photos de sa mère et de Jeremy, lors de l'une de leurs nombreuses tournées, qu'elle avait mis de côté, ayant décidé ce même soir de s'en séparer. Elle fouilla un instant lorsque, réalisant enfin, ses pupilles se rétrécirent et elle se retint une exclamation de stupeur. _Le Labyrinthe_, son livre, n'était plus là!...

_Comment...?

Le vent s'était levé dans la nuit, froissant les feuilles des arbres, faisant craquer les branches et battre les volets aux fenêtres.

Le lendemain matin, après un bon petit-déjeuner, Sarah emmena Toby au cinéma où ils virent un vieux film de western. Riant encore en imitant les répliques cultes à la sortie de la séance, ils allèrent manger une énorme pizza _Chez Joe_ avant de se rendre au centre commercial pour faire du lèche vitrine. Sarah lui acheta un jeux vidéo sur lequel il lorgnait depuis un moment et Toby la remercia en lui sautant au cou. Elle lui raconta les histoires les plus extravagantes qui se passaient à son travail ou dans son voisinage en ville et ils finissaient tout juste de se moquer de son ex-petit ami quand ils arrivèrent dans le parc. Ils s'assirent tout deux dans l'herbe verte, au pied de l'épais banc de pierre où Sarah revit Merlin, son vieux chien, l'attendre patiemment alors qu'elle récitait ses scènes favorites. À l'ombre d'un arbre, par cette après-midi ensoleillée, ils savouraient chacun leur glace, faisant face au point d'eau artificiel du parc et à son petit pont pittoresque où de jeunes couples se réunissaient.

_Alors, commença Sarah, raconte-moi l'histoire de cette pièce de théâtre que vous allez jouer.

Toby soupira comme si le sujet le dérangeait, ce qui fit sourire sa sœur.

_Rien d'extraordinaire, dit-il. Un roi maléfique capture une jeune et jolie princesse dont il est tombé amoureux, mais la princesse, elle, ne l'aime pas et un prince finit par venir la délivrer...

_... ils se marièrent, vécurent heureux pour toujours et eurent beaucoup d'enfants, finit Sarah alors que Toby acquiesçait. Qui joue le rôle de la princesse?

_Myriana Headstole, souffla le jeune garçon.

_Et dis-moi... elle est jolie?

_Oui... _très_.

Toby rougit et Sarah comprit qu'elle avait fait mouche.

_Et, le prince? Avança-t-elle.

_Cet imbécile de Conrad Mac Gyle, s'énerva-t-il.

Sarah rit à sa réaction.

_Laisse-lui le rôle de l'idiot insipide, va! Tu joues le personnage le plus intéressant de la pièce, lui dit-elle.

Toby haussa les épaules.

_Mais je le joue mal... Tu sais comment doit se comporter un méchant roi, toi? Mr Martin n'est vraiment pas très pédagogue comme prof!...

_Par définition, un roi est fier, lui apprit-elle, soudainement plus sérieuse. Mais un roi malfaisant, lui, est pire que cela : il est arrogant.

Toby l'écoutait, intéressé. Il aimait comment sa sœur était toujours au courant d'un tas de choses. Pas de tout, certes... seulement des trucs cool! Sarah, elle, continuait :

_Normalement, un roi doit être au service de son peuple. Mais un roi égoïste ne pense qu'à lui. Il est égocentrique.

_Et comment ça se joue ça?

_Tu dois te comporter comme si ton nombril était le centre du monde, rit-elle. Par exemple, dans le contexte de ton histoire, le roi cherche à séduire la princesse. Sachant qu'il se croit irrésistible, il n'aura pas une approche timide, comme un soupirant sincèrement épris, mais plutôt hautaine et tentatrice... Le mal se doit d'être attirant, sinon il n'y a pas de lutte possible avec le bien.

Toby se renfrogna davantage.

_Je ne crois pas que je serais capable de le jouer comme ça...

_Ce n'est pas évident, en effet. Mais ça existe.

_Tu connaissais quelqu'un qui savait jouer ce genre de personnage? Du temps où tu faisais du théâtre?

Sarah grimaça.

_Oui... et non. J'ai en effet rencontré quelqu'un qui était un maître dans cet art. Mais c'était il y a bien longtemps... _comme dans un rêve_...

Toby observa la douce figure de sa sœur alors que le regard de celle-ci se perdait dans l'horizon, ses pensées bien éloignées du parc qui s'étalait à leurs pieds. Puis revenant à elle, elle soupira.

_Et ton amie, au fait... Élisabeth. Elle est aussi dans la pièce? Demanda-t-elle.

_Oui, répondit Toby. Elle joue la dame de compagnie de Myriana, celle qui guide le prince au royaume du méchant roi.

Sarah ne put retenir un faible sourire en coin de glisser sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle poursuivait :

_Et tu comptes aller au bal avec elle?

Toby parut étonné.

_Inviter Bethy au bal? Répéta-t-il. Je n'y avais pas vraiment pensé...

Il furent soudain interrompus par un cri perçant dans leur dos, accompagné de puissants battements d'ailes. Il se retournèrent et tout ce qui restait du crime était une petite tache de sang sur l'herbe déchiquetée – là où avait dû se trouver la proie du rapace – près de laquelle reposait dorénavant une longue plume beige.

_Ouch! Au moins, il y en a un qui mangera bien ce soir! Remarqua Toby entre amusement et dégoût à l'idée du supposé rongeur qui allait finir en plat de résistance.

Sarah, elle, ne répondit pas.

Ils ne rentrèrent pas trop tard. Le soir vint calmement, et avec lui, la nuit ne tarda pas à tomber. Sarah fut étonnée quand, de retour dans sa chambre, elle trouva toutes ses affaires éparpillées sur le sol : les livres tombés des étagères, ses draps retournés... La fenêtre était grande ouverte et battait au vent ; serait-ce la cause de tout ce bazar? Elle se précipita pour la refermer. Elle ne se souvenait pourtant pas l'avoir laissée ainsi...

Elle se pencha pour ramasser ce qui traînait à ses pieds et commença à ranger lorsqu'elle entendit des bruits de pas précipités derrière elle, accompagnés de sortes de grognements. Elle passa la tête dans le couloir.

_Toby? C'est toi?

Il n'y avait personne...

Toby était profondément endormi dans son lit et avait rejeté la moitié des couvertures durant son sommeil agité. Se retournant sur lui-même en ronflant légèrement, son bras parti en direction de la table de chevet, renversant au passage le petit livre bordeaux – qui y était précairement déposé – et qui tomba au sol dans un bruit sourd, s'ouvrant en grand à son atterrissage. Cela ne le perturba pas plus que les piétinements et ricanements qui résonnaient des ténèbres de sa chambre au cœur de la nuit...

Le lendemain, toute la famille était réunie pour le petit-déjeuner.

_Je crois qu'on a des souris, annonça soudainement Karen.

_Et pourquoi cela? Demanda son mari.

_J'ai entendu _gratter_ dans la maison cette nuit, dit-elle d'un air passablement inquiet.

Sarah releva tout juste la tête à cela, alors que Toby était plongé dans son bol de céréales.

_Ne t'en fais pas. Dès demain matin, j'irai acheter de la mort aux rats ainsi que quelques pièges à souris et dans une semaine on n'en reparlera plus! Affirma Robert d'un air confiant.

Sarah se leva de table lorsqu'elle entendit son téléphone portable sonner. Elle venait de recevoir un message. À la vue de ce qu'il contenait, elle grimaça.

_Oh, et zut!... lâcha-t-elle.

_Quelque chose ne va pas, trésor? S'enquit son père.

_Heu, rien, répondit-elle. Juste un... j'ai oublié quelque chose d'important... pour le boulot!

_Mais on est dimanche! Dit Karen.

Sarah prit son sac à main et commença à enfiler sa veste sous le regard interloqué des autres.

_Où vas-tu comme ça? Demanda Robert.

_Je suis désolée, il faut que je repasse par chez moi... c'est urgent!

Cette fois-ci, Toby sembla entendre et intervint.

_Mais... Tu avais promis d'être là pour le spectacle de ce soir! Lui reprocha-t-il.

Sarah s'arrêta dans le hall d'entrée. Elle regarda son petit frère dans ses beaux yeux bleus suppliants, l'air peinée. Elle savait combien il angoissait à l'idée de cette représentation...

_Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, Tob'. Je reviendrai à temps pour te voir jouer, promit-elle. Tu me garderas une place, hein?

Le jeune garçon hocha de la tête. Sarah lui sourit, dit au revoir à son père et Karen et sortit en trombe de la maison. Alors qu'on entendait sa voiture démarrer dans la rue, Karen s'adressa à son fils qui faisait triste mine.

_Allez, Toby, va préparer tes affaires! Tu sais que je dois te déposer à ton collège en début d'après-midi. Ton professeur a dit que vous deviez encore répéter et tout mettre en place pour ce soir.

Sans un mot, Toby se leva et monta dans sa chambre. Il était certain que Sarah serait présente pour le soutenir ce soir. Après tout, elle l'avait promis.

Une fois dans sa chambre, il se changea et prépara ce dont il avait besoin pour la répétition. Alors qu'il fouillait dans son placard, il ne vit pas la petite bosse se mouvoir sous les draps le long de son lit pour venir sauter dans son sac.

__Je suis roi, et te veux pour reine!_

« pas très convainquant », pensa-t-il...

Toby répétait son texte devant un large miroir dans les loges de leur salle de spectacle. Il se sentait de plus en plus anxieux et jetait un regard désabusé à son reflet. Des mèches de ses cheveux d'un blond vénitien (qui auraient bien eu besoin d'une coupe) lui tombaient devant les yeux et il avait pris la mauvaise habitude de souffler dessus pour les en dégager. Il portait attachée autour du cou une longue cape noire dans laquelle il n'arrêtait pas de se prendre les pieds.

_Fier, murmura-t-il, arrogant... sûr de lui...

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux pour les ébouriffer et bomba le torse pour se donner de l'importance. Mais après quelques secondes, il se dégonfla comme un ballon de baudruche.

« Je n'y arriverai jamais!... », désespéra-t-il en se jetant la main devant les yeux.

Il lorgna un crayon noir de maquillage qui était resté abandonné sur une table devant lui.

« Peut-être qu'avec une moustache j'aurais l'air plus impressionnant?... »

_Williams! On attend notre roi! Rugit la voix de son professeur.

_Heu, oui, j'arrive!

Toby rejoignit les autres sur la scène où Mr Martin, le script en main, leur donnait les dernières directives ; quand ils devaient arriver, où ils devaient se placer...

Toby écoutait d'une oreille distraite lorsque la voix de Myriana Headstole parvint jusqu'à lui.

_Toby, tu marches sur ma robe! Souffla-t-elle.

_Ah! Heu, désolé... balbutia-t-il en faisant un petit bond de côté.

Elle le regarda avec dédain pendant un bref instant alors que Mr Martin leur disait de se mettre en place.

_Et tâche de ne pas bégayer cette fois-ci, lui lança-t-elle avec autorité.

Toby rougit et vit Bethy lever les yeux au ciel face à lui.

C'était le grand soir, l'heure fatidique approchait. Pendu au rideaux qui dissimulaient les coulisses de la scène, Toby jetait des coups d'œil inquiets dans la salle qui se remplissait doucement, cherchant sa sœur des yeux.

_Mais où est-elle?... se plaint-il.

_Toby, ça va?

À la voix de Bethy dans son dos, Toby sursauta bêtement. Elle l'observa d'un air soupçonneux.

_Tout va bien?

_Heu, oui! S'empressa-t-il de répondre pour reprendre contenance. Enfin, non... Sarah n'est pas encore arrivée.

Bethy ouvrait la bouche, s'apprêtant à dire quelque chose, lorsque des coups frappés résonnèrent sur le bois du parquet de la scène, annonçant que le spectacle allait commencer. Elle vit son ami pâlir à vu d'œil alors que Mr Martin s'avançait pour souhaiter la bienvenue à leurs familles.

_Ça va être à moi, annonça-t-elle d'une petite voix alors qu'elle se tenait prête, relevant sa longue jupe pour s'avancer.

Toby posa alors enfin les yeux sur elle avec un peu plus d'attention. Ses cheveux étaient détachés et lissés, parsemés d'anglaises, et elle portait une belle robe bleue. Elle avait étalé des paillettes sur ses pommettes et il pouvait lire toute la concentration dont elle faisait preuve dans ses pupilles mordorées. Il remarqua qu'elle n'avait pas ses lunettes.

_Tiens, dit-il, tu portes des lentilles de contact?

Confuse, elle allait lui répondre, quand un cri suraigu leur parvint du fond des coulisses.

__Hiiii !_ Ça va commencer !...

_Nan, mais... quelle pimbêche, celle-là! S'exclama Bethy d'un air dégoûté alors qu'apparaissait Myriana dans une lourde robe rose toute de taffetas froufroutant.

La jeune fille les dépassa et Toby eut tout juste le temps de lui souffler un compliment maladroit sur sa toilette qu'elle se détournait déjà d'eux.

Un silence pesant s'installa entre les deux amis alors que la princesse débutait sa tirade. Toby allait se retirer, souhaitant un vague « bonne chance » à Bethy, lorsqu'il se rappela...

_Ah, au fait, dit-il, je n'y avais pas pensé mais quelqu'un m'en a donné l'idée... On pourrait aller au bal ensemble, au lieu de se retrouver tous les deux tous seuls, non? Qu'est-ce t'en dis?

Il avait énoncé sa proposition en souriant mais Bethy devint rouge de colère.

_Tiens, donc! Tu n'y vas plus avec _Myriana-chérie_?

Toby fronça les sourcils sous le stupide surnom.

_Mais je n'ai jamais invité...

« _On appelle la dame de compagnie!_ »

_Ça, c'est parce que tu n'as aucun cran, _Williams_! Lança-t-elle. Tu apprendras que je refuse de te servir de « bouche-trou »! Et sache, pour ta gouverne, que l'on m'a déjà invitée!

_Ah bon, dit-il d'un air penaud. Qui ça?

Son pur effarement la rendit folle.

_Thomas Fisher, répondit-elle en relevant le menton d'un air suffisant.

« _La dame de compagnie!_ »

_Fisher? Ce fils à papa? S'étonna Toby. Tu ne vas tout de même pas y aller avec...

Mais déjà Bethy lui tournait le dos et entrait sur scène, le laissant seul dans les coulisses.

_Mais... qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de mal?...

Le personnage de Toby n'apparaissait pour la première fois qu'à partir de la scène 2 de l'acte I ainsi il espérait que Sarah aurait le temps d'arriver. Il était assis à une coiffeuse dans les vestiaires derrière les coulisses, la tête enfouie dans les mains... quand il sentit quelque chose remuer contre sa cheville. Il baissa les yeux et vit son sac à dos se renverser à ses pieds. Il soupira, ré-enfouissant ses affaires dedans avec de grands mouvements énervés, lorsqu'il aperçut _Le Labyrinthe_ parterre.

_Mais... Je ne me souviens pas l'avoir mis dans mon sac, dit-il...

« _Lorsque le sombre roi apparu à sa vue!..._ »

Toby se leva. Il était temps de se jeter à l'eau!...

Entrant sur scène, il fut un instant ébloui par la lumière des projecteurs et dû attendre quelques secondes que ses yeux s'habituèrent pour apercevoir plus nettement les places assises en contre-bas.

Sarah roulait sur la voix rapide, les phares allumés alors que la nuit commençait déjà à tomber. Elle reniflait bruyamment alors qu'une vieille chanson des années 80 passait à la radio.

_No one can blame you,  
>For walking away,<br>Too much rejection, (na na!)  
>No love injection, (na na!)<em>

_Life can be easy,  
>It's not always swell,<br>Don't tell me truth hurts, little girl,  
>'Cause it hurts like hell! (hurts like hell!...)<em>

Tenant de temps à autre son volant d'une seule main, elle essuyait ses larmes de l'autre.

« _Quel imbécile, ce Kyle! _»

Lui faire une scène en plein milieu du week-end pour venir récupérer ses affaires! Comme si elle n'avait pas été suffisamment claire la première fois!

« _Tout est fini, Kyle, je ne veux plus te revoir..._ »

En quelle langue devait-elle lui dire qu'elle ne l'aimait plus pour qu'il la laisse tranquille?

Sarah jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge du tableau de bord. _Flûte!_ Elle était déjà en retard pour la représentation de théâtre de Toby... Tout ça à cause de ce...

__Crétin!_

La nuit finit de recouvrir complètement la route alors que Sarah roulait toujours. Elle dépassa enfin le panneau indiquant l'entrée de la banlieue où habitait ses parents. Elle toussa légèrement, songeant tristement que c'était dans ces instants que lui manquaient ses amis...

_La nostalgie n'est pas bonne pour toi, ma p'tite Sarah! Se dit-elle amèrement.

… _rah... rah..._

« D'où venait ce son?... »

… _rah... Sarah..._

Sarah commença à s'agiter sur son siège.

« Mais qu'est-ce que...? »

Soudain, regardant dans son rétroviseur interne, Sarah vit apparaître un petit bonhomme au visage boursouflé et à l'air revêche sur la banquette arrière.

_Hoggle!_

_Sarah, où es-tu? Dit-il.

Les yeux exorbités, Sarah se retourna, mais il n'y avait personne d'assis derrière elle. Le son d'un klaxonne l'amena à regarder de nouveau devant elle, et alors qu'elle quittait sa voix, elle redressa son véhicule au dernier moment pour ne pas percuter un camion venant en sens inverse. Paniquée, elle regarda de nouveau dans son rétroviseur: l'image de son ami avait disparue. Puis le doux visage velu de Ludo apparu comme par magie à son tour.

_Sawaah... aaiiide!...

Pour être bientôt remplacé par la silhouette de Sir Didymus.

_Ne vous en fait pas, _Milady_, même sans votre secours, nous nous en sortirons! Dit le petit renard de sa voix chevrotante en amenant devant lui ses pattes enchaînées.

Soudainement – comme si ces visions ne suffisaient pas – quelque chose sursauta sous le capot de sa voiture, suivi d'un son métallique, comme si elle avait perdu une pièce... Son moteur siffla et se mit à fumer. Braquant son volant, Sarah pila pour s'arrêter sur le bas côté. Essoufflée, elle coupa la radio. Elle se retourna de nouveau. Personne sur la banquette, et plus personne dans le rétro. Fixant son capot fumant, elle se demanda ce qui pouvait bien expliquer tout cela...

Elle sortit de la voiture, encore sous le choque, et alla inspecter son moteur. Lorsqu'elle souleva le capot, elle fut un instant repoussée par l'épaisse fumée noire qui s'en dégagea.

« Mince! Pensa-t-elle. C'est mauvais... »

Et en plus elle n'y connaissait rien en mécanique...

Plongeant les mains dans le corps de la bête, elle vérifia les niveaux ainsi que la fixation de différents tuyaux. Tirant sur un embout quelconque, elle reçut un jet d'huile sur son chemisier.

_Gé-ni-al!

_C'était le pompon!_...

Sachant que le sarcasme ne la mènerait nulle part, elle ressortit ses mains pour se rendre compte qu'elles étaient couvertes de cambouis. Quand quelque chose pas plus gros qu'un melon bondit hors de sa voiture et s'enfuit dans la nuit en piaillant et gloussant.

_Hey!

S'élançant à la suite des voleurs, Sarah suivit « la chose » dans les bois, s'étant arrêtée à la lisière d'une forêt.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Toby sentit comme une boule se former dans sa gorge... Face à lui se tenait le siège vide de Sarah. Cette image le percuta si violemment qu'il ne se serait pas plus mal senti si le plafond lui était tombé sur la tête. Sarah n'était pas là... _Elle avait pourtant promis._

__Hum, hum!_

Blanc comme un linge, Toby se retourna pour faire face à une Myriana au sommet de son élégance qui attendait qu'il lui donne la réplique devant plus de cent personnes.

« La réplique ?... quelle réplique?... »

Toby s'humecta nerveusement les lèvres, la bouche sèche, sentant qu'il manquait étrangement de salive.

_Heu... je... tu... enfin, vous... tenta-t-il lamentablement.

Sa camarade ouvrit de grands yeux ronds.

__Ne-me-dis-pas-que-tu-as-oublié-ton-texte!_ Lui chuchota-t-elle avant de sourire nerveusement à l'assemblée.

Il la vit s'avancer et lâcher sa prochaine réplique, pensant que cela allait le débloquer. Toby ne s'était jamais senti aussi seul de toute sa vie. Il se demandait même si quelqu'un en ce monde s'était déjà senti aussi seul que lui en cet instant. De l'autre côté de la scène, dans les coulisses, il vit Bethy lui faire des signes et articuler exagérément quelque chose à son attention.

« Oh, Seigneur! Pensa-t-il. Comme je souhaiterais en cet instant que... »

Il entendit tout juste Myriana s'adresser de nouveau à lui.

« Comme je souhaiterais juste que... »

Toby murmura quelque chose. N'ayant pas compris ce qu'il avait dit, mais soulagée que son partenaire ait retrouvé l'usage de la parole, Myriana cligna des yeux.

_Qu'avez-vous dit, roi? Demanda-t-elle de manière sur-jouée.

Toby releva la tête, le regard suppliant, et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

_Je souhaiterais simplement que tout cela prenne fin, dit-il d'une voix claire.

Le silence retomba sur l'assemblée lorsque tous entendirent un horrible craquement. Relevant la tête, les acteurs eurent tout juste le temps de se jeter à terre alors que l'épais rideau de scène leur tombait dessus, sous les cris de surprise et exclamations apeurées des spectateurs et de l'équipe de maintenance.

Sarah avait rejoint sa voiture quelques minutes plus tard et, n'arrivant pas à joindre une équipe de dépanneur, avait tenté de la redémarrer sans grand espoir lorsque son moteur s'était soudainement et comme par magie remis à ronfler. Sans chercher plus longtemps à comprendre les caprices de cette machine de malheur, Sarah fonça au collège.

Lorsqu'elle arriva enfin, ayant encore bon espoir d'assister à la fin de la pièce, elle vit que le bâtiment était fermé et que toutes les lumières étaient éteintes. Serait-ce possible que la représentation fut si courte? Ou alors cela avait-il lieu ailleurs sur le campus?...

Toby marchait comme un condamné le long du trottoir menant chez lui, lorsqu'une voiture qui roulait dans sa direction s'arrêta à sa hauteur et qu'une voix familière l'interpella.

_Toby? C'est moi!

Toby jeta à sa sœur un regard plein d'amertume et de larmes qui la blessa.

_Oh, Toby... Je suis désolée, vraiment!

_Pas la peine de l'être, dit-il. Tu n'as pas raté grand chose...

_Je ne comprends pas, que fais-tu ici tout seul? Pourquoi êtes-vous déjà tous partis?

_Le spectacle a été annulé, annonça-t-il d'une voix rauque.

_Annulé? Mais...

Ne désirant pas plus s'expliquer, Toby dépassa la voiture le temps que Sarah se gara devant chez eux et courut à la porte d'entrée. Ses parents n'étant pas encore rentrés, la maison était plongée dans le noir. Il s'enfuit dans sa chambre à l'étage alors qu'il entendait la porte d'entrée claquer derrière lui, suivie de la voix de Sarah :

_Toby! Attends!...

S'enfermant dans sa chambre, Toby jeta son sac à terre dont le contenu se répandit au sol et, se rendant compte qu'il la portait toujours autour du cou, arracha cette fichue cape qui l'étouffait. Il entendit Sarah frapper à la porte.

_Toby? Toby, ouvre, s'il te plaît.

Sa voix lui parvenait étouffée.

_Toby, je te l'ai dit, je suis navrée! Je sais que je t'avais promis d'être là, mais... mon rendez-vous m'a pris plus de temps que prévu et... et après la voiture a fait des siennes...

_Tais-toi! Je ne veux pas entendre tes excuses pour ne pas avoir été là! Tu n'es jamais là!

Sarah sentit sa poitrine se serrer en entendant la voix enrouée de son jeune frère.

_Toby... que s'est-il passé? Demanda-t-elle enfin.

_Tu veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé? Explosa-t-il. J'ai été nul! Voilà ce qu'il s'est passé! Je me suis

ridiculisé devant tout le monde! Et le comble c'est que le matos de cette salle pourrie nous ait carrément tombé dessus!

Sarah ne savait pas quoi lui répondre.

_Mais ce n'est pas de ta faute...

_Vas-t'en! Lâcha-t-il plein de hargne.

_Toby, lui parvint faiblement la douce voix de sa sœur, ouvre s'il te plaît.

_Non!

_Toby... Je suis désolée.

_Arrête de dire ça! Arrête d'être désolée!

_Ne fais pas l'enfant, voyons...

_VAS-T'EN! Je veux que tu t'en ailles! Laisse-moi tranquille, je veux être seul!

Tombant à genoux, les mains plaquées contre les oreilles, Toby aperçut ce qui était tombé de son sac lorsqu'il l'avait lancé. Parterre, devant lui, se tenait ouvert le petit livre rouge de conte de fées. Il lit à voix haute et de façon automatique ce qui y était écrit, comme si chaque phrase s'étalait sur le papier pour lui...

_Des fois je voudrais que... je voudrais tellement que...

De l'autre côté de la porte, appuyée contre elle, Sarah entendait à peine la voix de son frère parvenir à ses oreilles.

_Quoi? Que dis-tu?

_Je _souhaiterais_ que...

_Toby?

__Je souhaite que les Gobelins apparaissent et t'emmènent avec eux... maintenant!_

oOoOoOoOoOo

**''The owl had watched it all. (...) **

**This was his** **time of day. He knew what he wanted. **

**An owl is born with all his** **questions answered.''**

_**Labyrinth : A Novel**__**, by A.C.H. Smith.**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN<span>: non, on ne s'y attendait pas ^^**

**Désolée pour la longueur de ce début, maintenant cela va (vraiment) devenir intéressant... **

**(oui, oui, Jareth arrive)  
><strong>

**Et tout de suite - La suite!**

****_Enjoy!_****

**_- LL._  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**_RETURN TO THE LABYRINTH, _**

**_La vengeance du roi des Gobelins._**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Disclaimers<span>: Le Labyrinth, son univers et ses personnages sont l'entière propriété de la _Jim Henson Compagny_.**

**AN: les cinq premiers chapitres sont déjà rédigés. Il ne me reste plus qu'à les relire une dernière fois avant de les publier. Sachant que le 6ème chapitre sera le dernier je pense. _Bonne lecture! _**

**_- LL._  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Ch.2<strong>

oOoOoOoOoOo

Toby s'attendait à un nouvel assaut de sa sœur derrière la porte mais... juste... plus rien. Le silence. Il se redressa et appela doucement.

_Sarah?...

Dehors, le vent se leva tout d'un coup, ouvrant en grand la fenêtre de la chambre sous une violente rafale. Un éclair apparu dans le ciel noir et on entendit le tonnerre alors qu'un grand oiseau blanc s'engouffrait dans la pièce par la fenêtre. À peine Toby avait-il eut le temps de reconnaître la chouette qu'il dut se couvrir le visage sous les attaques de l'oiseau qui lui volait au-dessus de la tête. Puis le vent retomba, l'orage sembla se calmer, et Toby aperçut une ombre gigantesque se dresser devant lui. Le rapace n'était plus, et à sa place se tenait l'imposante stature d'un homme vêtu d'une longue cape noire virevoltante.

_Qui...?

La créature fit un pas en avant, sortant des ténèbres, alors qu'un éclair dans le ciel noir illumina sa silhouette pendant un bref instant. Il avait l'aspect d'un homme grand, mince, avec de longs cheveux blonds, vêtu de noir et semblant porter le plastron d'une armure.

Toby sentit un frisson glacial lui parcourir l'échine alors que ses yeux se liaient à ceux de l'élégant inconnu. Dans son regard, où pointait une note d'amusement, il pouvait lire : « Tu ne devines donc pas? ».

_Vous êtes... le _roi des Gobelins_? comprit-il enfin.

L'étranger eut un sourire en coin et inclina la tête.

_Jareth, dit-il.

Toby résista à la ridicule impulsion de saluer à son tour et, à la place, se racla la gorge.

_Où est ma sœur?... Où... Où est Sarah? Demanda-t-il.

Étrangement il savait, sans se l'expliquer, que le couloir derrière la porte de sa chambre était vide à présent. Le sourire du roi des Gobelins s'élargit.

_Tu sais pertinemment où elle est.

Il s'avança vers le jeune garçon qui, hypnotisé par l'intense regard du monarque, ne pensa même pas à reculer ; il avait aussi remarqué le large pendentif étincelant en forme de faucille qu'il portait autour du cou.

_J'ai répondu à ton appel, dit-il d'un ton doux presque susurrant. J'ai exaucé ton souhait, jeune Toby. Tu ne reverras plus jamais ta grande sœur.

À ces mots, Toby eut l'impression que son cœur s'était changé en enclume pour tomber lourdement dans son estomac.

_Non, dit-il le souffle court, ce... ce n'est pas ce que je voulais!

Jareth eut un petit rire.

_Vraiment étonnant comme l'histoire est destinée à se répéter, remarqua-t-il. Laisse-moi deviner... Tu ne _pensais pas ce que tu disais_, c'est cela?

Toby ne répondit pas et se contenta de le fixer. Mais son regard implorant parlait pour lui.

_Malheureusement, vois-tu, ce qui est dit est dit.

Jareth rajusta ses gants d'un air distrait.

_Alors vous... vous allez en faire l'une des vôtres? Vous allez la changer en gobelin? Demanda-t-il en se souvenant du conte original, craignant la vérité ; et si cela était déjà le cas?

Pour toute réponse, Jareth sourit, lui lançant un regard énigmatique. Toby sentit avec une pointe de colère que le roi jouait avec lui.

_Ne pouvez-vous pas la ramener? Avança-t-il avec un peu plus d'assurance. Si je vous le demande à nouveau...

_Toby, l'interrompit-il d'une voix calme mais qui se fit plus sévère, maintenant retourne à tes bandes-dessinées et à tes jeux vidéos. Oublie Sarah. Après tout, elle n'était jamais là pour toi.

_Non, c'est faux!

Cela était parti tout seul et un peu plus fort que ne l'aurait voulu le jeune garçon. Jareth fronça légèrement les sourcils. Toby sentit que sous ses airs d'une désinvolture affectée, était cachée la fierté due à son titre et qu'il ne devait guère avoir l'habitude qu'on lui désobéisse. Il s'humecta nerveusement les lèvres.

_Je... je ne peux pas, reprit-il plus posément.

Le roi des Gobelins sembla le jauger pendant un instant. Il fit un large mouvement circulaire du poignet et une boule de cristal grosse comme le poing apparue dans sa main comme par magie.

_Sais-tu ce que c'est, Toby?

L'adolescent fit signe de la tête que non, captivé par l'orbe étincelante que Jareth faisait tourner entre ses doigts avec aisance et agilité.

_Ce n'est rien de plus qu'un cristal, dit-il. Mais si tu l'observes attentivement, il peut te montrer tes rêves les plus fous.

_Mes rêves?...

Le sourire du roi des Gobelins s'agrandit, laissant entrevoir ses canines. Il approcha le cristal à la vue de Toby et celui-ci tendit lentement la main vers l'orbe. Alors qu'il allait s'en saisir, il leva un instant les yeux vers le visage de son interlocuteur et vit dans son regard une lueur de victoire. Il y avait quelque chose de mal dans tout cela, il le sentait... Et Sarah, alors?

« _Oublie Sarah._ »

Toby ramena sa main vers lui.

_Merci, dit-il d'une petite voix, mais... je... je ne peux pas accepter. Je ne dois pas. Je dois retrouver ma sœur!

Un rictus mauvais déforma les traits de Jareth alors qu'il se redressait en rejetant ses longs cheveux fauves derrière lui. Il commençait à perdre patience avec le garçon.

_Ne me défie pas, gamin! Dit-il d'un ton dur.

Il jeta la boule de cristal aux pieds du garçon, qui explosa en un millier d'étincelles. Toby poussa un faible cri en levant ses mains devant lui pour se protéger. Aussitôt, de tout les coins sombres de la pièce, surgirent de petites créatures difformes et grotesques. _Des gobelins_. Elles encerclèrent Toby en ricanant et se jetèrent sur lui en poussant de petits piaillement perçants. Elles l'atteignaient tout juste au-dessus du genou mais le poussèrent et le pincèrent dans le but de lui faire perdre l'équilibre. Toby voulut se dégager mais ils étaient trop vifs et trop nombreux. Il entendit le rire de Jareth face à ce ridicule spectacle.

_Arrêtez! Appela-t-il, effrayé. Arrêtez ça!

Le roi fit un mouvement de la main et ses légions cessèrent toute attaque, observant attentivement leur maître, se demandant ce qu'il réservait ensuite au garçon. Toby, essoufflé et le rouge aux joues, lui lança un regard noir qui sembla grandement l'amuser.

_Allons, tu ne fais pas le poids, Toby, l'avertit-il.

_Contre vous? Lança-t-il de façon irréfléchie tel un enfant capricieux et têtu.

Jareth sourit de nouveau.

_Contre _nous_.

Un éclair surgit dans la nuit derrière eux et le grondement d'un coup de tonnerre déchira le silence qui pesait alors que les deux ennemis s'évaluaient du regard.

_Tu devrais accepter mon présent, Toby. Je ne l'offrirai pas deux fois.

_Navré, mais non. Je dois retrouver ma sœur. Je le dois et je le veux. Et je le peux, ajouta-t-il, se souvenant à présent de la quête qu'il avait lue dans le livre. Où est Sarah? Dites-le moi!

Jareth sembla ne guère apprécier son ton impérieux mais l'adolescent n'en avait cure à l'heure qu'il était. Son regard s'assombrit et Toby crut y déceler un instant de doute alors qu'il hésitait à répondre. Mais il pensa s'être tromper. Il était lui-même mort de trouille sous ses faux airs de courage et il était inimaginable que le roi des Gobelins puisse le craindre, ne serait-ce qu'un instant... n'est-ce pas? Puis les traits du monarque se détendirent, une lueur brilla dans ses yeux aux pupilles asymétriques et il rit doucement.

_Pourquoi risquer ta vie pour sauver une personne qui ne le mérite pas? Dit-il.

Toby pâlit. Qui avait parlé de risquer sa vie? Et qu'insinuait-il tout d'un coup?

_Que voulez-vous dire? Hésita-t-il.

Jareth soupira d'un air théâtral.

_Ah, ces _Williams_, décidément!...

_Que...? Vous nous connaissez? Je veux dire... moi et... vous connaissez Sarah? Il réalisa soudain qu'il ne s'était pas présenté à lui avant qu'il ne l'appelle par son nom, ni sa sœur d'ailleurs.

Jareth ne put retenir un sourire en coin.

_J'ai en effet déjà eu affaire à ta sœur par le passé.

Toby ne comprit pas pourquoi son cœur se mettait à battre plus vite. Il déglutit avec difficulté.

_Comment ça?

Jareth fit une petit pause avant de répondre, pour le suspens...

_Es-tu au courant de la légende, celle avec la princesse? Elle possède un jeune frère encore au berceau, il me semble...

Le cerveau de Toby venait de geler sur place. Son esprit refusait d'aboutir à la conclusion qui paraissait pourtant évidente. En quelques foulées légères, Jareth se tint juste devant lui. Il lui releva le menton d'une main autoritaire.

_Damne! S'exclama-t-il avec un sourire cruel. Tu aurais fait un superbe gobelin.

Fier de son petit effet sur les sentiments du garçon, Jareth le relâcha et s'éloigna en riant. Toby le maudissait. Il savait ce qu'il insinuait. Il murmura quelque chose d'à peine audible.

_Je te demande pardon? Jareth se pencha légèrement en avant en arquant bien haut l'un de ses longs sourcils.

_Je ne vous crois pas, répéta Toby à peine plus fort.

Sarah n'aurait jamais fait cela. Jareth sourit largement au son brisé de la voix du jeune garçon.

_Libre à toi de ne pas me croire, dit-il, satisfait. Je n'ai fait que répondre à ta question. Tu me demandais d'où je connaissais ta chère et tendre sœur.

Toby ne prit pas garde au ton suspicieux qu'employait Jareth pour parler de Sarah. Il ne fixait plus le roi à présent. Il avait baissé la tête, sûrement pour dissimuler sa peine à toute moquerie de celui-ci. _Sarah avait souhaité qu'il soit enlevé_... _lorsqu'il était bébé?_...

_Tu aurais mieux fait d'accepter mon offre, mon garçon, lui parvint une voix au ton suffisant.

Jareth se détourna, faisant voler sa cape autour de lui, et s'avança vers la fenêtre grande ouverte, pensant qu'on ne l'empêcherait plus de s'en aller dorénavant. Mais Toby le rattrapa sur le balcon.

_Attendez! Non, ne partez pas!

S'élançant derrière lui, Toby avait attrapé dans sa main un pan de la cape de Jareth. Celui-ci posa sur lui un regard intense, sourcils levés. Gêné, Toby lâcha le vêtement et baissa les yeux.

_Emmenez-moi auprès de Sarah, s'il vous plaît.

Jareth ne put dissimuler son étonnement.

_Je veux la voir, ajouta-t-il. Je dois lui parler.

Jareth se posa un instant et observa Toby comme s'il s'attendait à un mauvais coup de ce dernier.

_Après ce qu'elle t'a fait?

Toby sembla y réfléchir.

_Pourquoi pas? Après tout, moi aussi j'ai souhaité qu'elle soit enlevée par les gobelins... Mais ça ne m'empêche pas de l'aimer. Et comme vous me l'avez fait remarquer, je ne suis pas devenu un gobelin. C'est donc qu'elle est revenue me chercher, comme la fille dans l'histoire, n'est-ce pas?

Jareth ne dit rien. Son visage se moula tel un masque, mais Toby put y lire un mélange de sentiments fugaces durant une seconde... dont une certaine tristesse? de la nostalgie? des regrets? Il ne sut le dire avec certitude. Le roi semblait être en pleine réflexion intérieure.

Puis il s'écarta du balcon et tendit le bras en direction de la balustrade comme pour inviter Toby à s'avancer.

_Comme tu voudras, dit-il.

Toby fit un pas en avant et se retrouva tout d'un coup sur le sol de terre battue au sommet d'une haute colline portant un vieil arbre mort. Il se retourna, ne sachant plus de quoi il devait s'étonner, mais sa chambre, le balcon et la balustrade avaient disparu. La nuit était toujours présente, mais les flashs de lumière créés par les éclairs lui permettaient de prendre connaissance de son environnement. Reportant son attention sur le royaume qui s'étendait à ses pieds, Toby put voir que la colline sur laquelle il se trouvait surplombait une large vallée. Dans cette vallée s'élevaient de hauts murs de pierre entre lesquels la lumières filait comme des langues de serpents entre les étroites et tortueuses allées qui ne semblaient avoir ni début, ni fin. Au-delà tout n'était que ténèbres. Et au centre de ce dédale il aperçut un château. Il se pencha et plissa les yeux pour mieux le distinguer. Il y avait des tours avec des tourelles, des flèches, des dômes, des herses et des pont-levis. _Le château par delà la cité des Gobelins. Le château au centre du Labyrinthe... _*****

_Es-tu sûr de vouloir toujours partir retrouver ta sœur?

Toby sursauta à la voix de Jareth et tout de suite après se mordit la joue pour avoir donné pareil signe de faiblesse. Il en avait presque oublié la présence du roi des Gobelins et maître du Labyrinthe dans son dos.

_Oui, dit-il avec fermeté.

Jareth soupira.

_Quel dommage.

À sa commande, une horloge apparut près d'eux.

_Tu as treize heures pour ressortir de mon labyrinthe, _indemne_. Après quoi, Sarah m'appartiendra… pour toujours.

Toby omit la menace et sourit intérieurement à l'annonce du temps qui lui était imparti. C'était largement suffisant, se dit-il, et le chemin ne paraissait pas si long. Jareth sembla lire dans ses pensées.

_Ne commets pas la même erreur que ta sœur, et ne sous-estime pas les épreuves qui t'attendent.

_Mais pourtant, Sarah a réussi, non? Demanda naïvement Toby, étonné par la remarque du roi.

Jareth ne répondit pas et se détourna de Toby pour rejoindre l'horloge qu'il avait invoquée.

_Treize heures, rappela-t-il.

Sa voix devint un écho alors qu'il disparaissait avec l'horloge. Son rire résonna dans l'air et Toby eut la désagréable impression d'être tombé dans un piège. Il jeta à nouveau un coup d'œil à travers la nuit qui bordait le château et crut y déceler le vol d'un oiseau au plumage de neige.

Se retrouvant à présent seul, Toby inspira un grand coup, et relâcha tout l'air contenu dans ses poumons. Il savait qu'il devait descendre de la colline pour rejoindre le Labyrinthe en contrebas. Mais il faisait tellement noir qu'il n'y voyait pas à un mètre devant lui maintenant que l'orage avait cessé. Il commença à avancer à l'aveuglette, mais se prit les pieds dans un buisson et dégringola tête la première dans la poussière. Se retrouvant à quatre pattes dans le noir le plus complet, malgré les rayons d'une lune timide, le corps endolori et ne sachant déjà plus quoi faire avant même d'avoir commencé, Toby n'avait plus qu'une seule envie, celle de pleurer. Il n'avait jamais eu aussi peur de toute sa vie, ni ne s'était senti aussi perdu.

Et alors que le désespoir l'englobait, une douce lueur l'appela en aval et il releva la tête. Derrière les tours du château – son objectif – se levait le soleil d'un nouveau jour, répandant une douce chaleur réconfortante aux reflets roses, violets et orange sur la lande. Reprenant alors courage, Toby se leva et se dirigea d'un bon pas vers les hauts murs du Labyrinthe.

_*** **__**certains passages du dialogue de rencontre entre Toby et Jareth ainsi que son arrivée en **_**Underground**_** sont inspirés, repris et traduits du premier dialogue entre Sarah et Jareth ainsi que de la découverte du Labyrinthe par cette dernière comme décrits dans le roman de **_**A.C.H. Smith.**

oOoOoOoOoOo

Sarah ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé... Elle avait entendu Toby dire quelque chose de l'autre côté de la porte, et tout était devenu noir... Elle s'était sentie transportée comme si elle avait été déposée sur un tapis fourmillant... Puis elle avait eu l'impression de tomber... De peur, elle avait voulu se retenir à n'importe quoi, mais il n'y avait rien... seulement le néant... Quand tout d'un coup quelque chose l'avait rattrapée au vol et enveloppée... c'était doux, chaud... comme des plumes... oui... d'immenses ailes qui l'enlaçaient, l'emmenaient... Elle avait eu l'impression de voler... Et _ce parfum_...que lui rappelait-il?

Encore assoupie, Sarah battit des paupières à la lueur de l'aube. Elle gémit doucement en s'étirant. Que ce lit était douillet, pensa-t-elle, et comme ces draps étaient soyeux!...

« Une minute... »

Sarah se redressa et observa la pièce. Ce lit, n'était pas _son_ lit, et elle ne se trouvait pas dans sa chambre non plus... Mais où se trouvait-elle alors?

Elle était allongée dans un gigantesque lit ovale à baldaquin, drapé de soie verte, et qui se trouvait au centre d'une grande pièce circulaire aux murs revêtus de tapisseries. Tous les meubles qui s'y trouvaient, de bois verni, épousaient parfaitement les arrondis des murs de la chambre. Il y avait une immense armoire, un secrétaire, une bibliothèque et une coiffeuse. Face à elle était creusée à même la pierre une haute cheminée ronde autour de laquelle étaient placés un divan arqué et deux fauteuils de cuir tanné recouverts de peaux de bêtes. Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit et ses pieds atterrirent sur un large tapis de fourrure blanche immaculée qui recouvrait le sol. Elle se leva et se rendit compte qu'elle ne portait pas ses vêtements habituels. Elle ne portait sur elle qu'une fine et simple robe de satin argentée, aux courtes manches foliacées, qui lui tombait jusqu'à mi-mollet et épousait délicatement ses formes. La jupe était fendue de part et d'autre jusqu'au dessus des genoux et le décolleté était retenu par un cordon finement entrelacé. Autant dire que le terme « vêtue » ne lui seyait guère à l'heure actuelle ; elle se sentait horriblement découverte et exposée. La robe lui faisait plus l'effet d'une modeste – bien qu'élégante – chemise de nuit.

Resserrant ses bras nus autour d'elle, comme sous le coup de froid d'un courant d'air imaginaire, elle s'approcha de l'unique et haute fenêtre de la pièce, située dans une petite alcôve formant un banc orné de coussins délicatement brodés, par laquelle entrait la douce lumière dorée du matin. À la vue du paysage à travers la vitre, Sarah étouffa une exclamation. Le soleil se levait à l'horizon pour illuminer un immense dédale de murs massifs, de couloirs sinueux et d'arches de pierres. _Le Labyrinthe_...

Prenant appui des deux mains contre le verre pour mieux observer ce qui s'offrait à elle, elle vit en contre-bas un amas de petites huttes difformes entre lesquelles fourmillaient de minuscules créatures. Plus loin derrière les murs d'enceinte de la cité des Gobelins, Sarah pouvait apercevoir les cimes d'une immense et dense forêt. Se penchant davantage contre la fenêtre, elle vit qu'elle se trouvait dans une aile adjacente du château, tout en haut d'une tour excentrée de l'édifice. En collant son visage contre la vitre, elle pouvait apercevoir les marches d'escalier de l'entrée principale qui donnait sur la place de la cité.

Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle faisait ici... Rêvait-elle?... Mais si elle se trouvait réellement dans le château par delà la cité des Gobelins, au centre du Labyrinthe, alors... _Il _devrait être là...

_Bonjour, Sarah. Bien dormi?

Au son de la voix, Sarah se retourna. _Elle connaissait cet accent distingué_...

Pendant quelques instants, elle omit de respirer.

Devant elle se tenait...

« _Jareth_ »

Fidèle au souvenir qu'elle avait gardé de lui, il semblait ne pas avoir changé, et être resté sans âge. Toujours aussi... _troublant_.

Sa chemise couleur crème était largement entrouverte au niveau du col et possédait de longues manches ornées de revers de soie aux poignets. Par dessus il portait une veste cintrée. Il chaussait de hautes bottes noires au-dessus d'étroites jambières grises. Dans l'une de ses mains gantées de noir, il tenait un étrange sceptre en forme de cravache dont la poignée était surmontée d'une orbe cristalline.

_Le roi des Gobelins, lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle...

Il rit doucement en croisant les mains dans le dos.

_Ah, Sarah! Toujours aussi formelle...

Il fit quelques pas dans sa direction sans jamais la quitter des yeux.

_T'ai-je manqué?

_Pas vraiment, murmura-t-elle sobrement.

Il plissa légèrement les yeux à sa réponse et son sourire sembla se figer quelques instants. Il se rapprocha d'elle et commença à l'encercler tel un oiseau de proie – comme autrefois se rappela-t-elle. Sarah, se tenant sur la défensive ; elle ne lui faisait absolument pas confiance ; voulu s'échapper de quelques pas furtifs sur le côté, préférant garder une distance raisonnable entre eux deux. Jareth s'en rendit compte et une lueur d'amusement éclaira ses yeux bleu sombre. Il fit quelques pas dans la pièce, la parcourant du regard.

_La chambre te plaît-elle?

_Qu'est-ce que je fais ici?

_Allons, Sarah, après tout ce temps, tu ne me demandes même pas comment je me porte, ni ce qu'il advient de mon royaume?

_C'est vous qui m'avez amenée ici?

La présence du roi lui était désagréable. Cela remontait à trop longtemps, et avec bien trop de souvenirs. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir à nouveau quinze ans. Elle s'appliquait à adopter un ton sec, sans montrer sa peur, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle le méprisait.

_Et pourquoi ferais-je une chose pareille?

Sarah s'abstint bien de lui répondre. Elle avait décidé qu'elle ne se laisserait pas manipuler. Un silence s'installa entre eux et Jareth laissa son regard dériver sur la silhouette immobile de son invitée.

_Non, reprit-il. Tu es ici pour la même raison que tout mortel pénétrant dans mon royaume : parce que quelqu'un l'a souhaité.

Sarah blêmit. Quelqu'un avait souhaité qu'elle soit enlevée par les Gobelins? C'était impossible... Il fallait que cette personne connût les mots...

_Mais... _qui_? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Jareth sourit et leva le menton dans sa direction, l'encourageant à poursuivre. Sarah lui lança un regard soupçonneux. Qui pouvait bien souhaiter qu'elle disparaisse? Karen? Kyle?... _Non_... Elle croisa de nouveau le regard de Jareth, dont le sourire s'élargissait alors qu'il devinait à quoi elle pensait. Sarah se souvint des récents événements : la panne, le théâtre... la dispute...

_Non... dit-elle en secouant la tête. Non, ce n'est pas possible. Ce n'est pas vrai!

Jareth rit de son malheur.

_C'est pourtant bien le cas, dit-il. Je crois que c'est ce que vous autres mortels appelez _l'ironie du sort._

_Mais comment aurait-il pu? Il ne connaît pas l'histoire! Il n'a jamais lu...

Sarah s'arrêta net. L'image d'un tiroir vide s'imposa à elle. _Le Labyrinthe_... Toby aurait trouvé le livre dans sa chambre?...

Jareth l'observa alors qu'elle avait le regard perdu dans le vide et commençait à trembler. Il profita de ce moment d'inattention de sa part pour se rapprocher d'elle. Il s'arrêta juste à deux pas devant la jeune fille.

_Dis-moi, Sarah, susurra-t-il. Qu'est-ce que cela te fait de savoir qu'un être cher à ton cœur a souhaité que tu disparaisses à jamais de sa vie?

Elle lui lança un regard noir et Jareth but avec délice la souffrance qui emplissait ses grands yeux verts. Puis il pivota fièrement sur ses talons, un écœurant sourire en coin accroché à ses lèvres. Sarah ferma les yeux, cachant ses larmes et s'entoura de ses bras alors qu'il s'éloignait d'elle.

_Toby, lui, a eu l'air terriblement peiné lorsqu'il l'a appris, ajouta-t-il sur le ton de la discussion.

Sarah releva brusquement la tête. De quoi...? Il ne parlait tout de même pas...

_Vous n'avez pas osé! Haussa-t-elle.

_Quoi, et lui cacher le plaisir de notre première rencontre?

Il rit. Son sadisme n'avait aucune limite.

_Pourquoi, Sarah? Aurais-tu honte de ce que tu as fait il y a tant d'années?

Elle le fusilla du regard.

_Vous n'êtes qu'un sale...

Jareth la coupa, faisant claquer sa langue contre son palais.

_Voilà qui ne serait pas très judicieux, dit-il. Au vu de ta situation, tu devrais me montrer un tant soit peu de respect.

C'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase! Sarah sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour.

_Du _respect_? Cracha-t-elle. Et pourquoi? Il n'y a rien en vous qui m'inspire du respect! Et peu importe ce que vous pouvez dire ou faire, cela ne change rien au fait que _vous n'avez aucun pouvoir sur_...

Jareth claqua des doigts et Sarah sentit comme de l'eau chaude couler dans sa bouche avant qu'elle ne puisse finir sa phrase. Les yeux écarquillés, Sarah porta ses mains à sa gorge. _Elle ne pouvait plus parler!_

_Excuse-moi, feignit-il, tu disais?...

Il affichait un sourire hautement satisfait. Si un regard pouvait foudroyer sur place, celui qu'elle lui lançait actuellement l'aurait sûrement fait ; elle résista néanmoins à l'impulsion de taper du pied comme une enfant.

_Et bien, Sarah, que t'arrive-t-il? Plus de sarcasmes, ni de répliques cinglantes? Laisse-moi deviner, il prit appui de son coude dans l'une de ses mains et posa son index sur sa bouche en simulacre de réflexion, serait-ce ma royale présence qui te rendrait coite?

« _Tu aimerais bien, espèce de... !_ »

Il cessa de rire et lui murmura plus sérieusement :

_Tu apprendras, jeune fille, que j'ai absolument _tous_ les pouvoirs sur ceux qui me sont offerts.

À cette annonce, Jareth lut une réminiscence de défi dans les yeux de Sarah. Mais c'est la lueur vive de terreur qui s'y mêlait qui le combla.

___Toby, en souhaitant que tu sois emportée par les Gobelins, expliqua-t-il, a inversé la balance en ce qui concerne nos, disons, _rapports de force_.

Il décrivit quelques pas dans la chambre alors qu'il poursuivait pendant que Sarah, muette, et les poings serrés, était obligée de l'écouter.

_Ce qui prévalait encore hier n'est plus aujourd'hui. Et cela restera ainsi, du moins pendant les treize prochaines heures.

Sarah lui lança un regard surpris qu'il attrapa au vol.

_Oui, dit-il, étonnant comme le frère et la sœur se ressemblent. Aussi naïfs et butés l'un que l'autre! Le fait d'apprendre que sa chère sœur l'avait en horreur lorsqu'elle était plus jeune ne l'a pas dissuadé de vouloir la retrouver... Comme cela est _touchant_, vraiment!

Sarah sourit intérieurement à l'image de son frère défiant le roi des Gobelins, mais ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine inquiétude à le savoir livré à lui-même.

Jareth remarqua la lueur d'espoir qui détendit les traits de son hôte. Autant détruire toute illusion.

_Oh, mais rassure-toi, cela est peine perdue, avança-t-il d'un air moqueur. Une heure s'est déjà écoulée et il n'a même pas encore atteint les portes du Labyrinthe!

Il la rejoignit près de la fenêtre et se plaça à ses côtés.

_C'est comme si tu m'appartenais déjà.

Il sourit dangereusement, dévoilant ses canines. Sarah le vit lever à nouveau la main à hauteur de son visage et claquer des doigts, et elle sut qu'elle avait retrouvé la parole.

_Je ne commettrai pas deux fois la même erreur, lui souffla-t-il comme en confidence.

_Bien au contraire, vous vous apprêtez à le sous-estimer comme vous m'aviez sous-estimée. Mais Toby pourrait vous surprendre. Si une adolescente de quinze ans a réussi à résoudre votre _précieux_ labyrinthe, je ne vois pas pourquoi un enfant de douze ne le pourrait pas.

Jareth la saisit violemment par le bras et l'attira à lui.

_Tu ne sembles pas réellement comprendre la situation dans laquelle tu te trouves, Sarah. Que cela soit bien clair, seule mon indulgence t'a permis de l'emporter à l'époque!

Il la relâcha brutalement. Jamais ils ne s'étaient tenus aussi proches l'un de l'autre et Sarah avait pu sentir la chaleur de son souffle sur sa joue alors qu'il parlait avec rage.

_Mais tout cela est terminé, annonça-t-il. Tu n'as jamais su comment t'adresser à un roi. Tu vas apprendre!

Sarah massa son bras endolori ; jamais elle ne l'avait vu ainsi. Il sembla se calmer, mais son sourire sauvage l'effraya.

_Pour commencer, lorsque j'entre dans une pièce, mes sujets me saluent.

Il croisa les bras devant lui. Sarah espérait qu'il ne s'attendait tout de même pas à ce qu'elle lui obéît.

_Jamais, lâcha-t-elle d'un ton mauvais. Pas même si ma vie en dépendait!

Jareth releva un sourcil sans se laisser démonter.

_Et si c'était la vie de tes chers _amis_ qui en dépendait?

Avant même que ses mots ne purent la percuter, il la saisit de nouveau par le bras et les transporta tous deux.

Quelque peu étourdie par le transfert magique, lorsqu'elle reprit ses sens, Sarah fut assaillie par une forte odeur de moisissure et une sensation de froid glacial. Jareth la poussa en avant et elle percuta une grille de métal.

_Tiens, tiens, tiens, l'entendit-elle prononcer, mais regardez qui voilà!

Lorsqu'elle se redressa, elle vit qu'ils se trouvaient dans les ténèbres d'un cachot et, face à elle, se tenaient...

_Hoggle?... Sir Didymus! Ludo!

_Sarah!

_Par mes moustaches! Vous ici, Milady?

Ses amis étaient menottés, mains au-dessus de la tête, à la pierre froide d'un des murs des cachots. Même Ambrosius portait une épaisse chaîne autour du cou. Elle voulut les atteindre à travers les barreaux mais ils étaient trop loin.

_Oh, mon Dieu! Vous allez bien? Est-ce que vous êtes blessés?

_Ne vous inquiétez pas pour nous, gente damoiselle, voulut la rassurer Sir Didymus.

_Et toi, Sarah, pourquoi es-tu revenue? S'inquiéta Hoggle.

_Sawah... amie... de retour...

Jetant un dernier regard au doux visage de Ludo, Sarah se tourna vers Jareth.

_Qu'est-ce que cela signifie?

_Tu ne t'attendais tout de même pas à ce qu'il n'y ait aucune conséquence suite à leur petite mutinerie? Je traite mes sujets comme bon me semble et je suis parfaitement en droit de les punir si cela me chante.

_Quel est leur crime?

_Leur crime? Il rit. Mais c'est de t'avoir aidée, bien sûr. Ils sont ici par ta faute, Sarah.

_Ne l'écoute pas, Sarah!

_Non... gémit-elle.

Jareth monta d'un ton.

_Ils ont délibérément désobéi à _mes_ ordres, t'ont aidée à assaillir _mon_ palais et ont bafoué _mon_ autorité! Remercie le ciel qu'ils aient encore leurs têtes! Si je ne me montrais pas aussi clément, je...

_Non! Par pitié, _Jar_... elle se stoppa, pensant avoir évité le pire de justesse, et fuit son regard. Ne leur faites pas de mal.

Il se rapprocha d'elle, mains croisées dans le dos.

_Cela dépendra de ta conduite envers moi, murmura-t-il durement.

Sarah baissa la tête, silencieuse, et Jareth sourit, victorieux.

_Bien. Maintenant, reprenons : je disais, quand j'entre dans une pièce, mes sujets se prosternent!

Sarah se mordit la lèvre inférieure, tremblante tout en se sachant impuissante, alors que près d'elle ses amis s'agitaient. Elle entendait les appels de Hoggle et de Sir Didymus couverts par les beuglements de Ludo et les aboiements de Ambrosius.

_Ne te laisse pas faire, Sarah!

_Plutôt mourir que de servir d'otages, votre Altesse!

_Silence! Cria Jareth à leur intention, et le calme retomba. J'attends, Sarah.

_Jareth, menaça Hoggle, espèce de sale rat! Je te jure que si tu poses ne serait-ce qu'un seul de tes doigts crochus sur elle, je te...

Jareth leva une main gantée en direction du perturbateur et celui-ci se retrouva bâillonné.

_Toujours pas décidée à plier, trésor? Il releva un sourcil. Et ainsi?

Un nouveau signe de la main et le nain se retrouva pendu par les pieds, la tête en bas alors qu'il s'agitait, baragouinant des protestations étouffées.

_Arrêtez! Il va s'étouffer! Sanglota Sarah.

Mais Jareth ne bougea pas, la fixant toujours.

_C'est bon, dit-elle, je... je vais... faire ce que vous me demandez. Mais, je vous en prie, laissez-le!

Jareth sourit et Hoggle se retrouva de nouveau à l'endroit. Puis il croisa les bras devant lui et attendit qu'elle lui obéît.

Ils entendirent Sir Didymus remarquer à voix haute que c'était là une bien singulière manière de traiter une dame de la part d'un gentleman, mais Jareth le fit taire d'un regard.

Pendant ce temps, Sarah déglutit et s'exécuta, soulagée de ne pas avoir à le regarder dans les yeux alors qu'elle cédait. Elle entendit le roi des Gobelins renifler, insatisfait.

_Plus bas, Sarah, l'entendit-elle susurrer.

Ravalant sa fierté, elle serra les dents, se retenant de lui répondre, et courba davantage l'échine. Jareth jubilait. Il vit Sarah serrer les poings le long de son corps, jusqu'à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges, et fermer les yeux sous le coup de l'humiliation. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, ils les avaient de nouveau tous deux transportés dans la petite chambre circulaire.

Il sourit largement alors qu'il l'observait, toujours soumise devant lui.

_Tu peux te redresser maintenant, Sarah, dit-il comme s'il lui accordait une faveur; alors qu'il se détournait déjà d'elle pour se diriger vers la porte. Je pense que tu auras compris où se trouve ta véritable place désormais.

_Oui, l'entendit-il murmurer. Vous avez tous les pouvoirs sur moi et vous pouvez me faire faire ce que vous voulez...

Jareth s'arrêta et se retourna. Elle avait relevé la tête et lui lançait un regard des plus noirs et déterminés.

_Mais seulement en ce qui concerne les treize prochaines heures.

Sans un mot, et l'expression du visage indéchiffrable, Jareth tint son regard pendant quelques secondes, avant de disparaître.

Sarah se redressa et, se dirigeant vers la fenêtre, s'assit sur le banc aménagé dans l'alcôve. Là, elle posa les mains sur le rebord et en approcha tellement son visage que sa respiration créa des ronds de buée sur le verre. Elle plongea son regard sur l'immense dédale labyrinthique qui s'étendait devant elle. Toby était là quelque part, seul, sûrement perdu, et la recherchait...

oOoOoOoOoOo

Jareth surgit telle une tornade dans ses appartements privés et poussa un cri rageur alors qu'il créait une orbe de cristal pour la jeter violemment au sol où elle explosa bruyamment en mille morceaux. Il réitéra plusieurs fois le geste jusqu'à en être légèrement essoufflé.

« Comment _osait-elle_ ENCORE le défier? »

Il lui avait fallu près de dix ans (DIX_ ans!_) pour récupérer l'essentiel de ses pouvoirs après que Sarah l'ait vaincu. Rien qu'au souvenir de l'état pitoyable dans lequel ses mots l'avaient plongé, il sentait une colère sans nom s'emparer de son être. _Lui_, Jareth, le roi des Gobelins, rejeté par une gamine, une simple mortelle!... Son amour propre piétiné sans aucune pitié!... Sa fierté jetée comme un rien!... C'était inimaginable! Intolérable! Impardonnable!

Une chance pour lui qu'après toutes ses années, Toby soit entré en possession du livre en l'absence de sa sœur, et ait commencé à s'intéresser à la légende et à son peuple, au point de souhaiter que l'histoire fut vraie. Cela avait permis à Jareth de se rendre à nouveau à la surface, même si ce n'était que sous sa forme animale, ne pouvant complètement se matérialiser dans le monde des hommes que s'il y était invoqué. Après quoi, il avait passé presque une année entière à utiliser sa connexion avec le garçon pour doucement l'influencer et l'amener à faire appel à lui. Jareth eut un sourire en coin à cette pensée. Il avait passé des mois à l'espionner, s'armant de patience ; étant de temps à autre récompensé par les visites que Sarah rendait à ses parents. Après tout, la vengeance était un plat qui se mangeait froid. Comme elle l'avait fait remarquer, il n'avait alors plus aucun pouvoir sur elle, mais il pouvait encore approcher le garçon.

Comme son attitude avait changé durant toutes ses années! Combien de fois l'avait-il vue embrasser son petit frère, rire et continuer de vivre sa vie, heureuse, comme si rien ne s'était jamais produit, alors que lui préparait le jour où il lui ferait payer, le jour où ce sourire lui appartiendrait enfin.

Et ce jour était arrivé. Comme cela avait été presque trop facile. L'occasion était trop belle. Il avait finalement pu saisir la chance de briser le lien qui les unissait tous les deux. Le souhait enfantin de Toby lui avait permis d'envoyer ses gobelins travailler pour lui à la Surface. Ralentir suffisamment Sarah en lui envoyant des images de ses amis qu'il avait fait prisonniers ; juste assez pour qu'elle manquât le spectacle ; et rappeler au souvenir de Toby les quelques lignes fatidiques alors qu'il s'était enfin retourné contre sa sœur. Et quel présent l'enfant lui avait fait sans le savoir! Il lui avait offert Sarah sur un plateau d'argent. Il n'aurait pas pu espérer mieux.

Mais là encore, le roi était partagé entre des sentiments contradictoires. Qu'allait-il faire d'elle? Il était indéniable qu'il souhaitait la voir souffrir. Et pourtant, il la désirait toujours profondément. Il voulait la détruire, mais aussi la faire sienne. Mais les deux n'étaient pas incompatibles, loin de là...

Jareth fit apparaître un cristal dans l'une de ses mains. À l'intérieur, il pouvait contempler la silhouette de Sarah qui se tenait prostrée près de la fenêtre de la chambre qu'il lui avait attribuée. Et quelle chambre, pensa-t-il, l'un des appartements les plus spacieux et raffinés de tout son palais! Mais là encore, elle faillait à admettre qu'il faisait preuve de générosité. Des années de préparatifs de longue haleine dans l'unique but de la faire revenir dans son royaume... ne voyait-elle donc pas tout le mal qu'il se donnait pour elle, pour l'atteindre, que ce soit en mal ou en bien? Lui faire le privilège de l'accueillir en sa demeure après ce qu'elle avait fait! L'autoriser à se tenir si près de lui, la laisser respirer le même air que le sien... Elle devrait embrasser le sol qu'il foulait de ses bottes! Ingrate, insolente et égoïste enfant...

Dans l'orbe qu'il tenait face à lui, il vit l'objet de ses pensées enfouir sa tête dans le creux de ses bras avant que ses épaules ne soient secouées de silencieux sanglots. Elle pleurait, pensa-t-il.

_Non, Sarah, murmura-t-il, tu ne sais rien du désespoir...

Ses yeux dérivèrent le long de son dos, puis de ses jambes repliées sous elle...

Sitôt après l'avoir amenée ici, il n'avait déjà pu s'empêcher de la vêtir selon ses goûts. La fluidité de la robe dessinait ses formes de jeune femme à la perfection. Dès qu'il était entré dans la chambre et qu'elle s'était tournée pour lui faire face, il avait été obligé de constater le changement qu'avait opéré les années sur son corps. Elle était à couper le souffle!

Il soupira. « Trop âgée pour être changée en gobelin » pensa-t-il. _Mais maintenant suffisamment âgée pour être gardée par lui_. Et que soient toujours maudits ses yeux au regard innocent...

Ce que Jareth n'avait pas prévu, était la réaction du garçon. Décidément, ces humains n'agissaient jamais comme il l'aurait désiré. Son ego lui interdisait de l'avouer ouvertement, mais la présence de Toby dans son royaume le mettait mal à l'aise. À cause de leur marché, son emprise sur Sarah n'était pas complète. Du moins, pour l'instant.

Il n'avait rien à craindre de l'adolescent. Ce n'était qu'un enfant qui tremblait devant lui. Les énigmes du Labyrinthe auront vite raison de son faible esprit. Il s'en assurerait personnellement. Jareth sourit. Il avait toutes les cartes en mains. Il ne prendrait plus de risque. Il fit tourner le cristal dans sa main, changeant l'angle d'incidence de la lumière qui s'y reflétait. Il était temps de voir où en était le garçon...

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN<span>: Voilà!... J'aime beaucoup le personnage ambigu qu'est Jareth. Surtout avec un "Dark Jareth" ^^ **

**Où se situe la monstrueuse(-ment fine?) limite entre "cruel" et "romantique"?  
><strong>

**Pour moi le personnage du roi des Gobelins n'est pas aussi mauvais qu'il le laisse paraître (ou en tout cas il ne se résume pas qu'à cela), c'est plus compliqué. Il émet une sorte de nostalgie et de désespoir qui le rendent presque attachant dans le film malgré son sale caractère - on aimerait lui trouver des excuses.**

**J'ai bien d'autres idées d'histoires avec un Jareth moins malveillant... mais ici, désolée, il est _définitivement_ le "vilain" de cette histoire!**

_**- LL.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**RETURN TO THE LABYRINTH, **_

_**La vengeance du roi des Gobelins.**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Disclaimers<span>: Le Labyrinth, son univers et ses personnages sont l'entière propriété de la _Jim Henson Compagny_.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch.3<strong>

oOoOoOoOoOo

Toby arriva finalement au bas de la colline de terre poussiéreuse et de maigre végétation broussailleuse sur laquelle l'avait abandonné Jareth ; les murs du Labyrinthe prenant à chaque instant plus de hauteur au fur et à mesure qu'il s'en rapprochait. Il se trouva au bord d'un petit étang et marqua une faible pause, quelque chose semblant manquer au décors. Mais il n'y avait personne pour l'accueillir. Il longea le mur qui se trouvait face à lui, cherchant désespérément l'entrée. Il tâtonna la pierre, fouilla les buissons, quand :

__Aïe_! Quelque chose m'a mordu!

Un énorme et étrange insecte vint voler devant son visage. Cet insecte était vraiment laid, pensa-t-il, il avait de longs cheveux argentés et lui souriait d'un air mesquin... _une minute_... ce n'était pas un insecte. On aurait dit une petite fille avec des ailes...

_Une _fée_! S'exclama-t-il.

_Des_ fées, remarqua-t-il. Elles étaient de plus en plus nombreuses à voler autour de lui à présent. Il les observa, interdit, pendant un instant. Une idée lui vint : les fées étaient censées réaliser les souhaits ! Peut-être pouvaient-elle l'aider à rejoindre le centre du Labyrinthe et retrouver Sarah ?

Mais il commença fort à en douter lorsque l'une d'entre elle se posa sur son épaule et qu'il sentit de nouveau une sensation de picotement. Il se mit à paniquer quand elles se jetèrent sur lui telles des abeilles dont on aurait pris la ruche pour un ballon de football! _Sales bestioles!_ À croire qu'elles étaient affamées! Il n'aurait jamais cru cela. Quelles bêtises on pouvait raconter sur ces créatures dans les contes! Puis quelque chose lui revint en mémoire, quelque chose qu'il avait lu :

_''Les choses ne sont pas toujours ce qu'elles semblent être ici.''_

Il s'enfuit, se débattant en agitant les bras pour se débarrasser de ces parasites. Il courut les yeux fermés et se prit les pieds dans quelque branchage avant de se retrouver de nouveau face contre terre. Toussant, il entendit quelque chose d'imposant grincer lourdement près de lui. Se redressant tout en s'époussetant, il vit qu'il se trouvait face à une large porte à double battant qui s'ouvrait dans l'interminable mur d'enceinte du Labyrinthe ; il aurait pourtant juré qu'il n'y avait rien à cet endroit quelques secondes plus tôt.

_''Ne jamais rien prendre pour garanti.''_

Toby entra, avant que les portes ne décident de disparaître à nouveau. Deux choix s'offraient à lui. À gauche comme à droite, un couloir interminable. Les deux semblant identiques, Toby haussa les épaules et partit à droite, évitant au passage les branchages qui jonchaient le sol. On aurait dit que l'endroit était abandonné depuis des années.

_Ne font-ils donc jamais le ménage par ici?

Pas très glorieux le labyrinthe dont se vantait Jareth, pensa-t-il. Mais alors qu'il avançait, aucun carrefour ne se présentait à lui. Pris d'un doute, il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, observant la distance qu'il avait déjà parcourue. Tu parles d'un labyrinthe!... Mais il n'atteindrait jamais le centre en tournant en rond ainsi! Se mordant la lèvre, il se mit à courir droit devant lui. Dépité face à la vue qui ne changeait jamais, il se mit à frapper du poing contre les murs en poussant un cri de rage. À quoi s'était-il attendu? Il s'apprêtait à frapper de nouveau lorsque son poing, fendant l'air, ne rencontra que du vide et Toby chancela en avant, emporté par le coup. Ahuri, il se retourna. Venait-il de traverser le mur?

_Un effet d'optique, murmura-t-il. Tout ici n'est-il donc qu'illusion?

Finalement, deux nouveaux chemins s'offraient à lui. Il décida de partir à gauche, mais à peine avait-il parcouru quelques mètres qu'il se retrouva face à un cul-de-sac. Ainsi, il fit demi-tour et prit le chemin de droite. Peut-être devrait-il se dépêcher, pensa-t-il. Il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir combien de temps s'était déjà écoulé.

Après qu'il ait disparu à l'angle d'un tournant, le mur qui lui avait barré le passage de gauche se trouva être factice, porté par deux gobelins qui le retirèrent, essoufflés.

_Ouf! On a eu chaud, dit le premier.

_Oui, répondit le deuxième. Heureusement que le roi nous a positionnés ici. Si le garçon avait pris cette direction, il serait arrivé tout droit jusqu'au château!

Dans la salle du trône, Jareth observait la scène depuis l'un de ses cristaux, les lèvres pincées de contrariétés. Certes le garçon n'avançait pas vite, mais il avançait tout de même. Et il faisait preuve d'une chance insolente!

Faisant disparaître l'orbe, il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge suspendue au mur. Déjà plus de deux heures s'étaient écoulées. L'enfant n'était pas en avance mais n'avait pas non plus tout le retard que Jareth aurait souhaité. Puis se rappelant son autre invitée, il sourit. Elle n'allait pas tarder à se rendre compte de quelque chose, ce qui l'amènerait à lui rendre une nouvelle visite.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Les yeux fermés, Sarah fronça des sourcils, s'éveillant doucement alors qu'elle s'était assoupie, lovée sur les coussins de l'alcôve. Elle balaya la pièce du regard, indifférente au plateau repas que quelque serviteur avait laissé à son attention, avant de se reporter sur la fenêtre. La chambre était baignée d'une lumière dorée qui déclinait à vue d'œil alors que le soleil se couchait à l'horizon. Le ciel s'assombrit alors que la nuit tombait et une lune ronde et argentée se dressa. Le tableau qui s'offrait à elle à travers les carreaux mit un moment à l'atteindre. Lorsqu'elle était arrivée, le soleil se levait. Avait-elle dormi pendant tout ce temps? Elle vit des lanternes s'allumer les unes après les autres entre les chaumières au bas des tours. Le village était toujours aussi calme. Plus de treize heures avaient dû s'écouler! Mais c'était impossible. Si elle était encore là... alors... se pouvait-il que...?

Elle se leva d'un bond et s'éloigna de la fenêtre en secouant la tête. Où était Toby?

Paniquée, elle fit plusieurs fois le tour d'elle-même, observa la chambre, ses vêtements, se passa les mains dans les cheveux...

_Non... Ce n'est pas...

Elle courut jusqu'à la porte et tenta de forcer la poignée, mais celle-ci était bien évidemment verrouillée.

_Un problème, Sarah?

Surprise, elle se retourna pour faire face à Jareth qui se tenait nonchalamment au centre de la pièce, portant une tunique claire aux manches bouffantes, une longue cape aux reflets bleus et des collants noirs. La main toujours posée sur la poignée, Sarah s'adossa à la porte, comme pour s'éloigner le plus possible de lui.

_Quelle heure est-il? Trouva-t-elle finalement le courage de demander d'une petite voix, redoutant la réponse.

Pour toute réponse, Jareth eut un sourire en coin et Sarah sentit son estomac se nouer.

_Toby n'a pas...? Sa gorge se serra et sa voix étranglée la trahit.

Fermant un instant les yeux, elle s'humecta les lèvres pour se donner le temps de reprendre contenance.

_La dernière fois que j'étais là... dans le Labyrinthe... Je n'ai pas... La nuit... Il est déjà...

Jareth sourit de plus belle devant son évident désarroi.

_Ah, mais la dernière fois que tu étais là, tout était différent...

Il se rapprocha lentement d'elle, jusqu'à venir placer ses mains contre la porte de part et d'autre de sa tête, l'emprisonnant de ses bras. Étant plus grand qu'elle, il la dominait totalement et elle dut lever les yeux pour le regarder.

_Et bien, Sarah, lui susurra-t-il, qu'en penses-tu? Crois-tu déjà m'appartenir? Sens-tu quelque chose de changé?

Elle retint un hoquet et, ravalant ses larmes, le repoussa.

__Non!_

Elle s'éloigna prestement de lui et Jareth rit avant de lui faire face à nouveau.

_'_Non_'? En effet, Sarah. Cela fait déjà plus de treize heures, du moins pour toi, que tu te trouves en mon royaume. Et pourtant non, je n'ai pas encore gagné.

_Je ne comprends pas. Que voulez-vous dire, 'pour moi'?

Jareth prit son temps pour lui répondre, comme lorsqu'on s'apprête à expliquer quelque chose de complexe à une personne qui n'est pas sûre de comprendre.

_Vois-tu, le temps qui passe est une notion extrêmement subjective. Et j'ose espérer que tu te souviens qu'il est en mon pouvoir de le contrôler à ma guise?

Sarah acquiesça lentement.

_Pour tout autre sujet de mon Labyrinthe, une heure écoulée du pari que j'ai passé avec Toby leur semblera avoir duré une heure. Mais pour toi, Sarah, chaque heure que ton jeune frère passera entre mes murs sera multipliée par treize.

Lorsque l'idée la percuta, Jareth sourit d'un air féroce face à son effarement. Le calcul était vite fait : au lieu d'une journée, elle allait passer près d'une semaine entant que sa prisonnière. _Ce n'était pas juste!_

Il fit apparaître un cristal entre ses doigts.

_Je dois dire que c'est là l'un de mes sorts les plus brillants, ce qui n'est pas peu dire. Préparé tout spécialement à ton intention.

Sarah se demanda comment il pouvait faire entrer des chevilles aussi énormes dans des bottes aussi étroites tandis que Jareth ne quittait pas le cristal des yeux tout en jonglant habilement d'une main avec.

_Je suis bien conscient qu'en te permettant de jouir pleinement de ton temps en ces lieux, je ne fais en réalité qu'allonger ton faible espoir de liberté.

Il fit disparaître le cristal aussi soudainement qu'il était apparu et la fixa d'un air sérieux avant de se rapprocher d'elle.

_Beauté et cruauté réunies en un.

Son regard glissa jusqu'aux lèvres de la jeune fille.

_Ne t'avais-je pas dit un jour que nous nous ressemblions?

Il leva de nouveau le regard pour rencontrer ses grands yeux verts de biche effarouchée. Sarah ne répondit pas et il sourit de cet air à la fois calme et insensé qui lui glaçait le sang.

_Une attention des plus distinguées.

Il porta une main gantée de cuir jusqu'à la gorge de Sarah - et elle nota la douceur de la menace apparente - avant de lui murmurer :

_Ne suis-je pas généreux?

Elle frémit. Il l'effrayait mais elle refusait de l'avouer.

_Ce n'est pas vraiment le terme que j'aurais employé, souffla-t-elle timidement.

Elle vit avec appréhension le sourire du roi des Gobelins se figer. Elle était partagée entre la peur de l'énerver - alors qu'elle sentait ses doigts se raffermir autour de sa gorge - et le désir impulsif de ne pas se laisser faire par lui. Aussi, ajouta-t-elle rapidement :

_De plus, si vous étiez aussi certain de gagner à la fin, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de prolonger ma torture de quelques jours.

Jareth rapprocha davantage son visage de celui de la jeune fille, de manière qu'elle sentit son souffle alors qu'il s'adressait tout bas à elle.

_Ces quelques jours ne seront rien face à l'éternité qui t'attend!

Puis il la relâcha et s'éloigna d'elle en lui tournant le dos. Le crépuscule avait laissé place à une nuit noire.

Jareth aperçut le plateau repas resté ignoré. D'un mouvement nerveux et distrait du poignet, il le fit disparaître. Un feu ronflant apparut dans la cheminée et des chandeliers muraux s'allumèrent tout autour de la pièce pour l'éclairer d'une douce et chaude lumière.

_Il est déjà tard, dit-il toujours sans la regarder ; il semblait las au son de sa voix. Tu devrais aller te coucher.

Sarah n'appréciait guère sa façon d'agir comme si, ben, comme s'il était le roi en son château, justement!... Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

_Je n'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir de vous!

Sur ces mots, Jareth se retourna. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de sourire sur son visage.

_Tant que tu seras chez moi, Sarah, tu m'obéiras!

Elle se détourna de lui en levant le menton d'un air impertinent.

_Je n'ai pas demandé à être ici. Plutôt vivre dans le Marais de l'Éternelle Infection que de me trouver si près de vous!

Elle ne vit pas la colère lui serrer la mâchoire, ni fermer ses poings.

_Tu devrais prendre garde à ce que tu souhaites...

_Je ne suis plus une enfant! Je sais ce que je dis!

Elle lui tournait toujours à moitié le dos et le regard de Jareth glissa sur elle.

« _Plus une enfant?..._ »

Ses traits se détendirent alors qu'une idée lui vint. Sa bouche s'étira en un sourire carnassier et ses yeux se mirent à pétiller. Sans un bruit, il élimina la distance qui le séparait d'elle et rapprocha ses lèvres de son oreille.

_Si c'est de fatigue que tu manques, je peux aisément te suggérer une activité pour te maintenir occupée, le temps de t'épuiser...

Sarah piqua un fard et sursauta à l'odieuse insinuation. Elle se retourna vivement, surprise par sa soudaine proximité, et recula d'un pas.

_Ne vous approchez pas de moi! Prévint-elle.

Elle n'aimait pas la façon dont il la regardait : le regard du chat avant qu'il ne saute sur le canari. Jareth sourit de plus belle, dévoilant de pointues canines. ''_Ô, _c_omme tu as de grandes dents._..''

_Allons, mon cœur, je peux faire en sorte que tu ne puisses vivre loin de moi.

Sarah renifla d'un air méprisant avant de détourner son regard, décidant de l'ignorer.

« J'aimerais bien voir ça! Pensa-t-elle. »

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Jareth claquer des doigts. Elle craignit un instant qu'il ne lui retire une nouvelle fois l'usage de la parole mais rien ne se passa ; elle ne sentait rien de différent, si ce n'est un léger pincement à la poitrine, qu'elle associa à de l'appréhension.

Jareth souriait toujours de cet air si épuisant pour les nerfs de la jeune femme, et sans la quitter des yeux, il fit un pas en arrière, puis un autre, et encore un autre... Sarah lui lança un regard à la fois suspicieux et interrogateur. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta.

Tout d'un coup, Sarah sentit l'air manquer à ses poumons. Elle tenta de reprendre son souffle, mais rien. La main plaquée sur sa poitrine, elle se pencha en avant, sous le coup de la douleur, alors qu'elle suffoquait. Puis elle leva les yeux sur Jareth qui l'observait, quand elle comprit : il était trop loin!

Elle fit un pas dans sa direction et tendit l'autre bras pour tenter de l'atteindre mais il se déroba en souriant, secouant doucement la tête de droite à gauche. Paniquée, elle sentit naître en elle un besoin vital, _physique_, de le toucher, d'être près de lui. Il l'obligea à le rejoindre et elle lui sauta à moitié dessus, alors qu'il ouvrait grand les bras pour accueillir son embrassade.

Le visage enfoui contre son torse, elle inspira longuement plusieurs fois. Lorsqu'elle récupéra de ses émotions, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait passé les bras autour de sa taille et que lui-même l'avait enlacée. Elle ferma un instant les yeux, intoxiquée par le parfum de sa chemise entrouverte. Elle souffla contre lui, et trembla telle une feuille.

_Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça?... Demanda-t-elle.

Elle l'entendit ricaner contre sa chevelure.

_Pendant les sept prochains jours, j'ai absolument tous les pouvoirs sur toi... Pendant les sept prochains jours, Sarah, tu feras absolument _tout_ ce que je te dirai de faire.

Elle le sentit la serrer plus étroitement contre lui et voulut se défaire de son étreinte, avant de se rendre compte qu'elle ne parvenait pas à le lâcher, comme si elle était collée à lui. Elle se recula suffisamment pour pouvoir lever la tête. Un frisson la parcourut lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'il avait posé sur elle un regard qu'elle ne lui avait vu qu'une seule fois, il y a plus de onze ans, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à l'embra... **!**

Elle s'agita contre lui mais découvrit une fois de plus que ses membres ne lui répondaient plus... Les lumières s'étaient tamisées dans la pièce.

Autre chose s'était assombri : le regard de l'homme face à elle - si c'était bien un homme - et elle essaya de ne pas penser au fait que c'était de désir, alors qu'il se penchait de plus en plus vers elle.

_Jareth, s'écria-t-elle subitement, lâche-moi, s'il te plaît.

Gênée, Sarah se rendit compte trop tard de son erreur. Semblant d'abord surpris, Jareth sourit d'un air satisfait, glissant une main dans ses longs cheveux noirs.

_Je savais bien que tu te souvenais de mon nom, dit-il, même si tu te refusais à l'employer.

Sarah se maudit intérieurement et Jareth en profita pour lui murmurer d'un ton sadique :

_Dis-moi, Sarah, est-ce ainsi que tu t'adresses à moi dans tes rêves les plus inavoués? Au plus profond de tes nuits solitaires?

_Ne te méprends pas! Rétorqua-t-elle.

Il tiqua devant son ton, puis son sourire s'élargit, redevenant carnassier.

_Je vois...

Il raffermit son emprise sur la jeune fille, resserrant ses bras autour d'elle.

_Tu me dois toujours un baiser, au fait, dit-il.

_Quoi? S'offusqua-t-elle.

_Le bal, Sarah... Lui rappela-t-il.

Et sans autre préambule, les lèvres du roi des Gobelins vinrent s'écraser sur les siennes. Sarah résista, ses lèvres restant hermétiquement scellées, mais se montra bien impuissante, toujours sous l'emprise de sa magie, à le repousser. Assourdie de protestations muettes, une larme solitaire coula le long de sa joue pâle tandis que les lèvres de Jareth glissaient sur les siennes._« _Comment osait-il? Pensa-t-elle. » Disposer d'elle comme si elle n'était rien de plus que sa propriété! Mais il n'était pas le maître en son domaine. Pas avec elle. Cela la blessait plus que tout ce qu'il avait déjà pu lui dire ou faire. _'Monstre'_, était bien le seul terme qualifiable qui lui venait à l'esprit. Lorsqu'il décida enfin de mettre un terme à son tourment, Jareth s'éloigna d'elle, sans empressement, marquant la fin du baiser dont il avait profité, avant de poser sur le visage de Sarah un regard lourd de sens. Le roi des Gobelins démontrait son point de vue : elle était sans défenses face à lui. Rien ne pourrait alors l'arrêter s'il décidait d'aller plus loin. Il agissait en effet comme si elle lui appartenait. Et qui était-elle, à l'instant présent, pour le contredire? Sarah, cachant sa peine, tenta d'ignorer ses mains toujours sur elle... sa chaleur, son parfum... son goût... Et elle qui pensait ne pas pouvoir davantage le détester. Elle détourna son regard du sien et ferma les yeux, amère.

_Vous avez fini?

Sa gorge était serrée. Jamais elle ne lui pardonnerait.

_Ne me tente pas, lui souffla-t-il d'un ton cruel.

Et le roi des Gobelins disparut, sans un bruit, dans un éclat étincelant.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Toby avait l'impression de marcher depuis des jours. Aucun repère pour lui indiquer son chemin. Le moindre panneau le faisait tourner en rond pendant des heures s'il le suivait, et la moindre pierre emmurée était la copie conforme de sa voisine!

Il essayait tant bien que mal de se guider avec la silhouette surélevée du château qu'il apercevait au loin, mais _même l'édifice _devait se déplacer, se dit-il avec pessimisme... Plusieurs fois, il avait été certain d'entendre des bruits de pas suivis de ricanements dans son dos. Il était persuadé que les gobelins de Jareth, en bons petits soldats, changeaient le dallage après son passage pour le perdre davantage et tenter de le piéger. Quel mauvais joueur, ce roi! C'était de la triche!

_Ce n'est pas juste! S'écria-t-il pour se défouler.

Encore un cul-de-sac. Mais lorsque Toby voulut faire demi-tour, le chemin par lequel il était arrivé n'existait plus. _Damne!_ Le voilà coincé entre quatre murs. C'était quoi cette blague?

_CRIII..._

_Oh ho! _Toby n'était pas claustrophobe, mais il lui semblait bien que les murs se rapprochaient dangereusement. Et si cela continuait ainsi, il allait finir écrasé comme une crêpe!

En vain, il essaya de repousser un mur, puis l'autre, de sauter, de grimper, de trouver une issue... une issue? _Là!_ Une trappe sous un pan de mur, comme une bouche d'aération. Tentant sa dernière chance, le garçon plongea tête la première, de justesse.

Roulant à même la terre, quelques ecchymoses supplémentaires plus loin, Toby se redressa tout en époussetant son tee-shirt, en se disant que cela avait été moins une. Pour la première fois depuis le début de son périple, Toby pesa tout le sens de la mise en garde du roi des Gobelins. Le jeune homme pensait bien que ce dernier ne comptait pas lui rendre la vie facile, et ferait tout pour le ralentir, voire même le rendre fou... mais risquait-il réellement d'y laisser sa vie?

Regardant autour de lui, Toby réalisa qu'il se trouvait toujours dans le Labyrinthe, mais dans une autre partie semblait-il. En effet, les lignes, arabesques, tours, détours et autres figures géométriques étaient maintenant délimitées par de hautes haies, comme s'il se trouvait dans un immense jardin à la française. Tout soupirant, notre jeune aventurier repartit, tête basse et d'un pas las.

« _AÏEUH!_ »

Toby se retourna pour découvrir une petite masse qui sautillait sur place en couinant. Il reconnut là ce qui semblait être un gobelin. À ses pieds reposait une large cisaille toute rouillée. La créature se tenant fermement la main, Toby en déduit qu'elle avait dû se couper.

_Hey, dit-il en s'approchant, ça va?

Le gobelin tourna vers lui deux gros yeux dorés larmoyants, rappelant au garçon un air de chien battu. Il avait de grandes oreilles en ailes de chauve-souris, un tête ovale recouverte par quelques mèches de cheveux verdâtres, et un petit nez retroussé.

_Winry s'est fait mal, répondit une petite voix fluette, en tendant vers lui son doigt.

_Winry?_ C'était une fille, se dit Toby en remarquant que la tunique grisâtre qu'elle portait pouvait en effet être assimilée à une robe.

_Attends, fais voir.

Le jeune Williams s'agenouilla à ses côtés et sortit de sa poche un mouchoir en tissu qu'il tenta de nouer autour du doigt blessé, mais qui finit par englober toute sa petite main. Winry le regarda faire, muette, en reniflant bruyamment.

_Voilà! Dit Toby après avoir fini. Ça ne fait plus mal, n'est-ce pas? Alors sèche tes larmes.

Le gobelin femelle cligna un peu bêtement deux fois des yeux en fixant sa main ainsi drapée, avant de relever la tête vers le garçon. Puis, au grand étonnement de l'adolescent, elle lui sourit à en découvrir toutes ses dents avant de secouer vivement la tête en signe d'appréciation.

_Bien.

Toby se releva en prenant appui sur ses genoux avant de regarder autour de lui. Ceci fait, il avait encore du chemin à parcourir, alors autant ne pas traîner!

_Qui? S'éleva la petite voix aigüe.

Toby baissa les yeux.

_Qui ça, _qui_? Demanda-t-il.

_Lui, répondit le gobelin en enfonçant un doigt de sa main valide dans le tibia de Toby.

_Je m'appelle Toby, lui apprit-il après avoir compris.

_Toby, répéta-t-elle. Toby faire quoi ici?

_Heu... Je cherche à atteindre le centre du Labyrinthe.

_Pourquoi?

_Je dois voir le roi, Jareth.

La petite créature sembla stopper là son flot de questions et Toby eut une idée.

_Dis, tu ne voudrais pas m'aider, s'il te plaît? Tu ne saurais pas, par hasard, comment m'y rendre?

_Où ça?

_Au château.

_Quel château?

_Le château au centre du Labyrinthe, répéta Toby, étonné lui-même de la patience dont il faisait preuve. C'est très important pour moi, tu comprends.

Le gobelin femelle sembla considérer la chose pendant un moment. Puis finalement prit sa décision.

_Oui! Toby a aidé Winry, donc Winry va aider Toby!

Puis elle partit devant avec un air déterminé.

_Par ici, ce chemin! Dit-elle.

Et Toby lui emboita le pas, le sourire aux lèvres. Il y avait encore de l'espoir.

oOoOoOoOoOo

_Dis-moi, Winry, qu'est-ce que tu faisais tout à l'heure?

Cela faisait un moment qu'ils avançaient maintenant, Toby suivant la petite créature trottinant fièrement et joyeusement devant lui, qui tournait et virait sans quelque hésitation.

_Tailler.

_Les haies? S'étonna-t-il.

Winry acquiesça sans se retourner.

_Toutes, a dit le roi. Pas le droit de revenir avant d'avoir fini.

Toby jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. Il y en avait pour toute une vie! Il se demanda bien pourquoi... était-elle un genre de jardinier officiel?

_Le roi a puni Winry, dit-elle. Maladroite et inutile, il a dit. Winry cause toujours des problèmes au château. Plus le droit d'aller aux cuisines.

_Pas très sympa, ce roi, commenta sobrement Toby.

_Le roi est le roi, rétorqua Winry comme si cela répondait à tout. Mais Winry contente. Car pas Marais.

_Le Marais?

Winry s'arrêta pour lui faire face, s'enlaçant de ses petits bras grêles comme si elle frissonnait.

_Oui! Winry a peur du Marais. Horrible, là-bas! Pas pire comme punition.

Toby songea à ce qu'elle venait de dire, imaginant difficilement un lieu qui puisse autant maintenir à carreau les sujets de Jareth. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Winry le fixait, une question perchée au bord des lèvres, comme si quelque chose à son sujet venait de la percuter.

_Toby... pourquoi voir le roi?

_Ah, ça... c'est qu'il a enlevé ma sœur, répondit-il, et je dois la retrouver.

Les yeux de Winry, déjà énormes en eux-même par rapport au reste de son visage, s'agrandirent davantage sous le coup de l'effarement.

_Toby est un _coureur?_ S'exclama-t-elle, terrifiée.

_Heu... je suppose, oui, dit Toby qui ne savait pas comment il devait le prendre.

La petite créature se mit à trépigner sur place en tirant sur ses grandes oreilles avec appréhension, comme si elle avait commis une faute.

_Oh là là! Winry n'aurait pas dû aider Toby, marmonna-t-elle presque plus pour elle-même. Roi pas être content. Mais Winry pas savoir...

Toby comprit le problème trop tard et n'eut pas le réflexe de la retenir lorsqu'elle s'enfuit à toutes jambes dans le sens opposé, le laissant en plan.

_Attends! S'écria-t-il en tendant vainement le bras dans sa direction.

Trop tard. Elle avait disparu.

Toby avançait seul dans le dédale maintenant, tournant complètement aléatoirement, une fois à droite, une fois à gauche... Il repensa à sa précieuse aide, si vite perdue une fois gagnée. Au moins avait-elle dû tout de même l'aider un peu à progresser. Il espérait seulement qu'il n'allait pas bêtement perdre son avance maintenant.

Au détour d'un buisson, Toby se retrouva nez-à-nez avec une porte qui semblait conduire à l'étape suivante. Mais malheureusement, celle-ci était bien sagement gardée par une espèce de monstre gigantesque, à la fourrure noire épaisse et au museau percé d'un anneau de bronze. Montée sur sabots, la bête était vêtue d'une large cotte de maille et d'un plastron, et portait sur son immense tête un casque pointu d'où sortaient deux cornes, l'une étant brisée. Un _minotaure_. Ayant réussi à retenir un cri de frayeur, la surprise passée, Toby s'approcha timidement. Vue de près, la créature devait bien faire plus de trois mètres de haut et tenait entre ses pattes avant, posée en appui sur le sol, une double hache qui aurait bien pu décapiter un taureau d'un seul coup. Enfin, se dit Toby, il ne s'en prendrait peut-être pas à un proche parent...

_Qui entre en ces lieux doit s'attendre à devoir faire ses preuves, beugla la bête mythique en posant froidement son regard aux yeux noirs sur le jeune garçon.

Toby déglutit avec difficulté. Il aurait peut-être dû prendre une autre route tout compte fait.

_Celui qui souhaite passer cette porte, continua le minotaure de son timbre puissant en désignant l'espace derrière lui, doit tout d'abord répondre avec justesse à mon énigme.

_« Oh_, si ce n'était que ça, pensa Toby. » Il était plutôt doué en devinettes. La chance lui souriait!

_Mais si sa réponse se révèle malheureusement être infondée, le joueur pourra encore tenter de sauver sa misérable vie en me confrontant en combat singulier.

_Ou pas_. Il n'était pas encore trop tard pour rebrousser chemin, après tout. Si?

_Là se trouve mon énigme : …

Toby retint sa respiration, se concentrant. De toute façon, il n'avait plus le choix. Et sinon, ben... il aviserait sur le moment. Sarah lui racontait tout le temps un tas d'histoires où il y avait des épreuves de questions/réponses. C'était un classique. Peut-être connaîtrait-il celle-ci...

...''Plus puissant que les dieux et plus vil que le Malin.

Le pauvre en possède, et pourtant le riche en manque.

Si l'on me mange, on en meurt.

Qui suis-je?''

Non. Toby ne la connaissait pas celle-ci.

_J'ai le droit à combien de réponses possibles avant de déclarer forfait? Demanda-t-il.

Le minotaure le jaugea avant de faire pivoter sa hache, la prenant en main.

_Une seule.

Toby réfléchit. ''_Le pauvre en possède, mais pas le riche..._'' ; ce devait déjà être quelque chose que l'argent ne pouvait acheter. ''_Meilleur que les dieux.._.'', non, ''_plus puissant que_...'', ''_plus puissant_...'' quelque chose qui tue une fois ingéré...

Toby devait avoir les oreilles qui commençaient à fumer. Sarah avait toujours été bien meilleure que lui à ce genre de jeu. Mais elle n'était pas là pour l'aider aujourd'hui...

_Eh bien petit, dit le minotaure, ta réponse?

Toby sursauta.

_J'ai le droit à un joker?

Le minotaure souleva sa hache.

_Un indice supplémentaire, alors?

_Si tu ne trouves pas, alors tu devras m'affronter. Il en va de ton honneur, petit homme.

Toby pensa plutôt qu'il en allait de sa tête, et du fait qu'elle était (encore) rattachée à ses épaules...

_Tu abandonnes?

Le minotaure se prépara à frapper. Toby tendit les mains devant lui comme pour le contenir.

_Att... Attendez, je suis sûr qu'on peut... AH!

L'air siffla alors que la lame s'abattait et Toby bondit de côté pour l'éviter. Il trébucha et se retrouva sur le dos, le minotaure lui faisant face.

_Prépare-toi à mourir. Fais face à ta mort avec courage, petit homme.

Le monstre lui asséna un nouveau coup et Toby eut tout juste le temps de rouler sur le côté. La hache s'enfonça dans le sol, là où le garçon se trouvait un peu plus tôt, et Toby profita que le fait de l'en déloger occupât son adversaire pour se relever. Le minotaure changea de position en soufflant et prit appui pour retirer son arme du sol, ruminant. Toby était paralysé. « Au secours, pensa-t-il... Que quelqu'un me vienne en aide! Je ne veux pas mourir ici... ».

_Défends-toi, petit homme, commença la bête.

Mais au moment où il tira dessus de toutes ses forces, la hache se déchaussa et il partit en arrière, déséquilibré, avant de tomber sur son arrière train dans un bruit terrible, digne d'un tremblement de terre. À cet instant - voyant là une bonne occasion pour déguerpir vite fait - Toby vit qu'ils avaient tourné en rond et que le monstre ne lui barrait plus le passage vers la sortie désormais. Jetant un coup d'œil à son opposant, il le vit se débattre gauchement pour se relever. Alors, ni une, ni deux, Toby prit ses jambes à son cou et fonça sur la porte en priant pour qu'elle ne soit pas verrouillée.

_Que fais-tu? Reviens-là!

Le minotaure voulut le rattraper, mais l'un de ses sabots s'était pris dans une fissure et il se retrouvait coincé. Toby tira de toutes ses maigres forces sur la poignée, son sauf-conduit grinçant sur ses gonds. _Il était sauvé!_

_LÂCHE! Rugit la bête.

Mais déjà l'adolescent était loin. Essoufflé, Toby courait droit devant lui, sans se retourner. Il faisait de plus en plus noir dans le long couloir et il n'y voyait pas à cinq mètres devant lui, quand...

_IYAAA!_

Le sol se déroba sous ses pieds et il tomba dans un trou sans fin.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Les gobelins qui se tenaient dans la salle du trône se mirent à rire mesquinement et à gorge déployée en voyant le jeune garçon tomber lamentablement dans une des oubliettes de leur maître.

__SILENCE!_ Cria Jareth.

Et les gobelins se turent. Ce n'était pas le moment de rire? Ils l'avaient cru pourtant.

_Stupide minos!_ Dans un excès de rage, le roi des Gobelins brisa le cristal au travers duquel il avait suivi les dernières mésaventures de Toby. Les gobelins s'écartèrent prestement de son chemin - de peur de recevoir un coup de botte par ''inadvertance'' - tandis que Jareth regagnait son trône pour s'y jeter, le front plissé, soucieux. Il était plus qu'irrité par la situation. Les actes du gamin étaient totalement imprévisibles. Il devait se montrer davantage vigilant et à tout prix l'empêcher d'avancer trop rapidement. À croire qu'il ne lui avait pas assez mis de bâtons dans les roues jusqu'ici. Il ne pouvait combattre sur deux fronts à la fois. Il _fallait_ qu'il progresse de son propre côté avec Sarah.

Les gobelins encore présents se mirent à frissonner au sourire sournois qui étira les lèvres de leur seigneur. _Il avait une idée_.

D'un bond, Jareth se releva de son royal siège, faisant sursauter ses sujets avoisinants.

__Toi!_ Dit-il en pointant du doigt le premier venu. Vas donc quérir Lady Sarah. Qu'on me l'amène ici. ET AU PLUS VITE!

_Heu, oui, votre Ma_-aa_jesté!

Le roi des Gobelins se mit à ricaner, puis à rire, de plus en plus fort. Un rire machiavélique. Ses fidèles serviteurs l'observaient, perdus et indécis. Jareth les foudroya du regard.

_Et bien, riez! Ordonna-t-il, coupant court à toute hésitation de leur part.

« _C'est là qu'on enferme les gens avec l'intention de les oublier!_ »

Oh, mais Jareth, lui, n'oubliait pas. Non. Jamais.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Lorsqu'il fut stoppé dans son interminable chute, Toby crut tout d'abord qu'il avait enfin atteint le fond et succombé sous le coup. Mais non. Il était suspendu dans les airs, retenu par une multitude de... _mains!_

_Alors mon garçon, qu'est-ce que c'est? On n'a pas toute la journée , tu sais!

Des mains qui parlaient...

_C'est vrai ça, p'tit gars! Alors... Haut ou bas?

_Haut ou bas? Répéta Toby.

_Tu souhaites aller vers le haut ou vers le bas?

_En haut ou en bas? Demanda encore une autre, impatiente.

_Heu... Toby leva la tête, apercevant la faible lueur, telle un point minuscule au-dessus de sa tête, d'où il provenait.

Un minotaure enragé pouvait très bien l'y attendre à tout moment.

_Plutôt vers le bas! Dit-il. Non, attendez! Ça dépend... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, en bas?

_Il a choisi le bas!

_Trop tard!

Toby sentit son estomac lui jouer des tours alors qu'il chutait à nouveau, pour retomber durement dans ce qui semblait être... un cachot sans lumière.

Encore une voie sans issue. Plus il avançait et plus tout cela rappelait désagréablement à Toby le Jeu de l'Oie. Il détestait ce jeu étant enfant. Il le haïssait d'autant plus maintenant. Il avait le chic pour toujours tomber sur la mauvaise case. _Saleté de dés!_ Toby se souvint alors de la case numéro 42 - représentant un _labyrinthe_ justement - qui vous faisait retourner à la case 30. L'adolescent était persuadé que Jareth _connaissait_ le Jeu de l'Oie*****. Mais là, il se trouvait plutôt au niveau de la case 31 (_le puits_), ou 52 (_la prison_), et devra donc attendre qu'on le relève. Si relève il y avait. Il espérait seulement ne pas tomber sur la case 58 (_la mort_), si prêt du but... car il n'aurait peut-être pas le luxe de recommencer la partie après cela.

Soudain, un grattement près de lui sortit l'adolescent de ses sombres ruminations. Accroupi à même le sol froid, Toby vit des pierres du mur être une à une retirées et de la lumière s'en échapper. « Allons bon, pensa-t-il, qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien être cette fois-ci? »

Puis une tête apparut par l'étroite ouverture, accompagnée de deux yeux dorés et globuleux.

_Toby bien? Toby pas blessé? S'éleva la voix fluette et timide.

__Winry!_ S'exclama le garçon, rassuré.

Le gobelin lui offrit un sourire éclatant.

_Comme je suis content de te revoir, tu ne peux pas savoir!

Winry baissa les yeux, se tordant les doigts de ses frêles petites mains. Elle avait amené une lanterne avec elle et Toby vit son visage prendre des teintes tirant sur le violet au niveau de ses pommettes. Peut-être était-ce ainsi que les gobelins rougissaient.

_Winry était partie parce que Winry avait peur du roi, expliqua-t-elle. Mais après, Winry pas bien. Manquer Toby.

La petite créature releva ses yeux larmoyants vers le jeune garçon avant de sortir de sa poche le mouchoir en tissu.

_Toby a été gentil avec Winry. Personne n'est jamais gentil avec Winry.

_Merci, Winry, lui sourit Toby. Tu es définitivement ma case numéro 6! (=_le pont_ ; permet d'atteindre directement la case 12)

Et Winry lui rendit son sourire, soulagée d'avoir été pardonnée. Toby lui fit signe qu'elle pouvait garder le mouchoir et elle le serra précieusement entre ses petits doigts avant de le ranger. Puis elle récupéra sa lanterne et lui intima de la suivre, soudainement plus enjouée.

_Par là, dit-elle. Sortir d'ici!

Toby acquiesça et courut derrière elle, déjà plus confiant.

*** ''It pleased him (**_**Jareth**_**) to think of his Labyrinth as a board game; if you got too close to the winning square, you might find a snake taking you back to the start.''**_**Labyrinth : A Novel, by A.C.H. Smith.**_

oOoOoOoOoOo

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la salle du trône, Sarah se tenait sur la défensive - déjà énervée d'être ainsi convoquée par Jareth, et traînée de force par ses gardes - pour trouver le roi des Gobelins à flemmarder, comme à son habitude, affalé sur son fauteuil comme il le serait dans un hamac. Il était vêtu d'une simple mais élégante chemise noire, ouverte de façon à laisser à la vue de tous le large pendentif qui trônait autour de son cou, symbole indiscutable de son titre. Que préparait-il encore?

Jareth tourna la tête à son entrée, faisant disparaître dans un « _pop! _» le cristal qu'il faisait rouler entre ses doigts avant cela, et sourit face à la vision de son invitée, soumise à ses ordres et désirs.

_Sarah, dit-il en se redressant sur son trône, s'asseyant plus proprement. C'est toujours un plaisir.

_J'aimerais pouvoir en dire autant, _votreMajesté_, répondit-elle en croisant les bras devant elle.

Jareth plissa les yeux, son sourire s'élargissant dangereusement, les mains cramponnées aux accoudoirs.

_Que me veux-tu, Jareth? Soupira finalement Sarah, n'y tenant plus.

_Viens donc t'asseoir près de moi, dit-il en désignant les marches à ses pieds.

Sarah ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

_Pour quoi faire?

Jareth joignit les mains devant lui.

_Je me disais, qu'en prévision du proche avenir qui te tend les bras, il serait intéressant pour toi de voir en quoi consistaient certaines de mes... attributions.

Sarah se méfia, toujours pas prête à céder.

__Quel_ avenir?

Jareth sourit en coin avant de la détailler de la tête aux pieds. Elle portait toujours la fine chemise d'argent qu'il lui avait confectionnée à son arrivée. Levant la main droite, il claqua des doigts. Sarah cligna des yeux, le temps d'un battement de cil, et fut aussitôt vêtue d'une riche et lourde robe de velours d'un bleu profond, aux longues manches échancrées et pendantes. La coupe en était magnifique. Royale même. Surprise, elle porta lentement ses mains à sa chevelure pour y déceler un fin diadème aux fils d'argent qui lui cernait dorénavant le front. Son cœur manqua un battement dans sa poitrine.

_Qu'est-ce que cela signifie? Demanda-t-elle, exigeant une réponse.

Jareth se contenta simplement de sourire d'un air appréciateur et de prendre appui sur son accoudoir pour continuer confortablement de l'observer tout à sa guise.

__Jareth!_

Les gobelins perchés tout autour d'eux dans la salle du trône se mirent à ricaner, entrant dans le jeu de leur souverain.

_C'est un habit digne d'une reine! Fit remarquer l'un d'eux.

Sous-entendu : _des Gobelins_. À cela, le sourire de Jareth se confirma, sans pour autant qu'il intervînt, tandis que Sarah foudroyait le commentateur d'un regard noir sous les rires, applaudissements et sifflements de la cour.

_Ça, _jamais_, lança-t-elle d'un air mauvais aux alentours en fixant le monarque.

Elle n'était _pas_ une reine des Gobelins ! Se dit-elle avant de taper du pied, frustrée comme jamais. Mais elle avait beau essayer d'arracher sa tiare de toutes ses forces, le bijoux restait inlassablement fixé à sa tête.

_Retire-moi cette chose sur le champ! Commanda-t-elle en direction de Jareth en pointant d'un doigt accusateur le diadème dont le roi l'avait ceinte.

Loin de s'offusquer, et grandement amusé, Jareth prit tout son temps pour se relever.

_Allons, ma mie, dit-il d'un air faussement concerné, un peu de tenue.

Nouveaux ricanements parmi ses monstrueux petits soldats. Jareth, son sceptre apparu en main, s'avança vers la jeune fille avant de lui soulever le menton pour qu'elle rencontrât ses yeux au regard pétillant.

_Et moi qui croyais que tu aimais te donner en spectacle, avança-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

Sarah se défit de sa prise avec une moue haineuse et Jareth, semblant contenté du petit tour qu'il lui avait joué, s'éloigna à nouveau.

_Tu ne m'as faite venir ici que pour passer du temps à mes dépens?

Les mains croisées dans le dos, Jareth leva les yeux pour lire l'heure à l'horloge à treize chiffres qui surplombait la salle.

_Je pensais que, éventuellement, tu souhaiterais savoir comment s'en sort le jeune Toby.

Étonnée, Sarah tiqua. Séduite par l'idée soudaine de revoir son frère, elle fut désarçonnée par une telle attention provenant du monarque. Qu'est-ce que cela cachait?

_Comment va-t-il? Demanda-t-elle, l'inquiétude mal dissimulée dans sa voix alors qu'elle désirait en réalité ardemment avoir de ses nouvelles.

_Bien, répondit simplement Jareth. _Pour l'instant_...

Il se retourna, un sourire pendu aux lèvres, pour confronter le visage pâle et déconfit de sa prisonnière. Il n'était pas dupe. Il savait qu'il avait toute son attention à présent.

Élevant sa main au niveau de son visage, un cristal apparu au bout de ses doigts, offert en présent au regard de la soucieuse et impatiente jeune fille, en imitation du passé.

_Quelque chose qui va t'intéresser, tendit-il.

Jetant un dernier coup d'œil à Jareth, entre soupçon et espoir, Sarah s'approcha lentement de l'orbe cristalline pour y plonger son regard. Ce qu'elle y vit lui réchauffa le cœur. Toby semblait bien se porter, bien qu'il se trouvât dans un endroit sombre. Un tunnel peut-être. L'image était muette mais Sarah discerna une autre présence aux côtés de son frère. Qui était le gobelin qui l'accompagnait et semblait guider son chemin?

_Une petite traîtresse, commenta Jareth comme s'il avait perçu son interrogation ; son regard ayant imperceptiblement glissé de la jeune femme près de lui à l'image qui s'était formée en son pouvoir. Je m'occuperai de son cas plus tard...

« Une simple gêne supplémentaire et mineure, pensa-t-il. Mais elle aura ce qu'elle mérite en temps voulu. » Sarah frissonna - mais fut heureuse que Toby se soit fait une amie - et détourna les yeux du visage du roi des Gobelins pour revenir à son frère. Jareth, lui, sourit.

_Tu ne reconnais pas l'endroit où ils se trouvent?

oOoOoOoOoOo

Toby sursauta lorsqu'il reconnut de hideux visages sculptés à même la roche.

**_Vous... ne passerez... PAS!**

**_Seule la mort vous attend au bout de ce chemin!**

**_Prenez garde! Prenez ga-aarde!**

Toby s'éloigna, pris d'un doute.

_Pas faire attention. _Alarmes f-factices_, expliqua Winry, bien qu'elle aussi sembla mal à l'aise.

_Heu, tu es sûre? Demanda Toby.

_**_Ciel! Pourquoi personne ne nous écoute donc jamais?**_ S'exclama un mur près d'eux.

_**_C'est vrai ça! On ne peut même plus faire son boulot comme il conviendrait de nos jours...**_

« Quel lieu étrange, pensa Toby. »

_Toby, appela Winry, pourquoi chercher ta sœur?

_Je me dois de la sauver, répondit-il. C'est de ma faute tout ce qui arrive.

_Pas voulu qu'elle parte? Toby pas avoir demandé? Demanda le gobelin.

Toby s'assombrit, comme pris en faute.

_Je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit à ce moment là, avoua-t-il. On s'était disputé. Je dois lui parler!

_Pas bébé?

_Heu, non. Sarah est ma grande sœur, en fait.

__Sarah_? Répéta Winry, songeuse... _La _Lady Sarah?

Elle se retourna d'un bond pour dévisager son compagnon.

_Heu, peut-être... Elle est déjà venue ici autrefois, je crois. Tu la connais?

_Elle, légende! Lui apprit Winry. La seule à avoir jamais gagné. Le roi pas content après qu'elle partie. Pas le droit de parler elle devant lui. Sinon, _Marais!_

Toby crut commencer à comprendre certaines choses ici...

oOoOoOoOoOo

Jareth sourit en dévisageant Sarah qui était déjà engluée sous l'emprise de la vision de son petit frère.

_Pourquoi ne pas s'amuser un peu? Proposa-t-il.

_Quoi?

Sarah leva vers lui un regard effrayé, pleine d 'appréhension.

_Juste pour rendre la partie plus _intéressante_...

Jareth leva son autre main au-dessus du cristal.

_Observe donc un _véritable_ roi des Gobelins à l'œuvre, amour.

oOoOoOoOoOo

_BRRR...! CRIII CRIII CRIII!..._

___C'est quoi ce bruit? Se demanda Toby en se retournant pour scruter le tunnel derrière lui.

…

_Les Nettoyeurs! S'écria Winry. _COURS!_

Voyant apparaître la machine infernale aux rouages de cauchemar et aux lames tranchantes, Toby ne mit pas longtemps à suivre son conseil.

oOoOoOoOoOo

_Voyons voir si le frère fait preuve de la même aubaine que sa sœur, dit Jareth avec un intérêt sadique. Je me demande comment ils vont s'en sortir...

__Non!_ S'écria Sarah, paniquée. Jareth, arrête ça!

_Tu connais les règles, Sarah. Il a déjà eu le choix de renoncer...

_Mais... ce n'est qu'un enfant!

_On ouvre les paris?

Sarah était au désarroi. Dans le cristal, elle les voyait courir à en perdre haleine et sa respiration s'emballa lorsqu'elle vit Toby chuter avant de se relever maladroitement. Les Nettoyeurs gagnaient du terrain.

_Je t'en pris, Jareth, ne lui fais pas de mal!

Elle était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sérieux au monde mais Jareth, lui, se contentait de sourire face au spectacle. Il détenait le point faible de Sarah dans le creux de la main, et ce n'était pas désagréable, loin de là.

Penchée sur l'orbe de verre, Sarah les vit tourner au prochain carrefour, qui s'avéra être une voie sans issue, et se retourner, pris au piège. Ils étaient coincés.

_Ah, dit Jareth, mauvaise pioche!

Ils tentèrent de forcer une grille adjacente, encastrée dans un mur, qui leur barrait leur seule échappatoire.

Sarah ne pouvait croire que Jareth allait laisser cela se produire sans rien dire. N'allait-il donc pas intervenir? Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle avait toujours été persuadée que si un jour le roi des Gobelins réapparaissait dans sa vie, ce serait pour venir chercher Toby.

_J'ai toujours cru que tu avais la secrète ambition de faire de lui l'un des vôtres, avoua-t-elle, ton successeur...

_À quoi me servirait-il de le garder en vie puisque je détiens sa sœur entre mes griffes qui se trouvera, en temps voulu, toute disposée à m'offrir un héritier... de _sang pur_.

Jareth glissa son autre main en direction du visage de la jeune fille, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens pour peser ses mots, mais Sarah, écœurée, l'évita à peine ses doigts eurent frôlé sa joue.

_Pas même en rêve! Lui lança-t-elle.

Pour qui se prenait-il? L'idée même d'accéder à pareille requête était révoltante. Il en était hors de question. Mais son regard, plus qu'inquiet, se reporta sur la situation actuelle de Toby.

Le visage de Jareth s'était refermé. Puis un sourire en coin vint percer le masque alors qu'il buvait l'expression de Sarah et que les Nettoyeurs approchaient de leur but.

_Tu devrais te montrer plus raisonnable, Sarah. La vie de ton frère dépend de ta conduite envers moi.

Les yeux de Sarah s'agrandirent face au cristal que Jareth tenait toujours, se remplissant de larmes.

_Il est en mon pouvoir d'épargner sa vie.

Le regard de Sarah allait et venait du roi des Gobelins à l'image fataliste.

_Je peux encore lui accorder un délais, proposa-t-il, en échange... dirons-nous...

Elle était littéralement pendue à ses lèvres.

_D'un dîner, ce soir, en ma compagnie.

Oui. Tout ce qu'il voulait.

_Très bien! Mais sauve-le, par pitié!

Jareth sourit, découvrant ses canines, et comme par magie, la grille - qui jusque-là résistait à leurs assauts - céda d'un coup sous le poids de Toby et de son amie, leur permettant de s'écarter juste avant que les Nettoyeurs ne viennent les aplatirent comme des crêpes. _Sauvés!_

Toby n'y croyait plus...

De l'autre côté, Sarah soupira de soulagement. Tout n'était pas encore perdu. Plongée dans ses réflexions, elle ne vit pas le roi des Gobelins la regarder avec convoitise, une lueur de victoire dans les yeux, avant qu'il ne se détournât d'elle, se dirigeant à nouveau vers son trône.

_Vous pouvez la raccompagner à sa chambre, dit-il à deux gardes-gobelins isolés, en les désignant d'un geste de la main comme s'il chassait une mouche.

Silencieuse, Sarah se laissa conduire.

_Oh, et, _Sarah_...

Elle se retourna sur le pas de la porte.

_À ce soir.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN<span>: J'apprécie énormément ce genre de dialogues quelques peu tendus entre Sarah et Jareth bien qu'ils ne soient pas toujours évidents à doser. **

**J'aime bien ce côté un peu extrémiste et incompréhensible du personnage rappelant qu'il est une créature immortelle bien que semblant très humain de par ses défauts... (comme sont décrits les dieux grecs ou des figures vampiriques dans certains romans...)**

**L'aventure de Toby est calquée sur celle de Sarah, le but de cette fic n'étant pas de découvrir de nouveaux aspects du Labyrinthe (ceci étant réservé à d'autres histoires où Sarah s'y retrouve de nouveau plongée et confrontée :) à venir, peut-être...) mais bien seulement une _suite_ logique et éventuelle.**

_**Thanks for your reading!**_

_**- LL.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_RETURN TO THE LABYRINTH, _**

**_La vengeance du roi des Gobelins._**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Disclaimers<span>: Le Labyrinth, son univers et ses personnages sont l'entière propriété de la _Jim Henson Compagny_.**

**Warnings: Lime! (Rating T)  
><strong>

**_- LL._  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Ch.4<strong>

oOoOoOoOoOo

Encore essoufflés de leur course poursuite, Toby et Winry se remettaient de leurs émotions.

_Ça va? Lui demanda Toby tandis que la petite gobelin se redressait en tremblant après l'effort.

_Oui, souffla-t-elle. Il faut sortir d'ici.

Elle leva la tête et désigna une échelle accrochée au mur qui semblait monter indéfiniment jusqu'à perte de vue. Toby suivit son regard et soupira. Son amie et lui étaient déjà épuisés. Accrochée de sa petite main au jean de son compagnon, Winry lui avoua avoir le vertige, alors Toby proposa de la porter, lui précisant que cela pouvait apparaître impressionnant mais que ce n'était rien, qu'il suffisait de ne pas regarder en bas.

_Tiens, tiens, mais qu'avons-nous là?

Toby tourna vivement la tête, Winry perchée sur son épaule. _Jareth._

Le jeune homme déglutit, sentant la créature se crisper entre ses mains elle aussi. Le roi était appuyé contre un mur, décontracté et menaçant à la fois, vêtu d'une veste en cuir qui lui donnait un air _rebel_, ainsi que de hautes bottes de chasse.

_Je te félicite pour avoir réussi à rallier à ta cause l'un de mes sujets, dit-il en s'avançant lentement vers eux, mains croisées dans le dos. Il semblerait que la corruption soit un talent inné chez les Williams.

Le regard froid de Jareth se posa sur Winry, que Toby dissimula à sa vue pour la protéger.

_Elle est _mon_ amie, dit-il d'une voix forte et assurée. Vous ne pouvez vous en prendre qu'à vous-même si vos sujets se retournent contre vous.

Le roi des Gobelins afficha un petit sourire désabusé en voyant le gobelin femelle rougir légèrement.

_Voyez-vous ça, dit-il en plissant les yeux... Néanmoins, même les traîtres restent sujets de ma loi.

Le roi des Gobelins fit apparaître une orbe de cristal dans sa main et Toby eut tout juste le temps d'entendre le petit cri de Winry avant que celle-ci ne disparaisse dans un claquement sec.

__HEY!_ S'écria-t-il. Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait? Où est-elle?

_Je l'ai envoyée faire un petit tour au Marais de l'Éternelle Infection, précisa-t-il sur le ton de la discussion.

Toby écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. Il savait que Winry était terrorisée par le soi-disant marais. Et c'était à cause de lui qu'elle était punie. Encore.

_Vous n'avez pas le droit!

_Permets-moi de te contredire.

Toby serra les poings, lui lançant un regard noir.

_Ramenez-la!

Jareth se contracta sous le ton impérieux, son sourire devenant menaçant.

_Je te rappelle que tu as une quête à accomplir, lui dit-il, et _seul_.

D'un geste, il fit apparaître une pendule face à eux. Toby vit que plus de la moitié de son temps s'était écoulé.

_L'heure tourne, Toby.

Et dans un rire, Jareth se volatilisa au même moment où le garçon se jetait de rage sur lui. Se retrouvant de nouveau seul, Toby cria de frustration face à sa propre impuissance avant de donner un coup de pied dans un mur pour se défouler. Puis son regard se posa sur l'échelle qui lui tendait les bras. Il l'agrippa et commença à grimper d'un bon rythme. Il devait avancer!

De retour dans ses appartements privés, au château, Jareth - assis à son bureau - invoqua face à lui un cristal qui lui présenta le reflet du minotaure qui gardait auparavant la porte de sortie de ses jardins.

__Astérion!_

_Vous désirez, Monseigneur? Demanda la bête en le saluant respectueusement d'un signe de tête.

_Je veux que tu retrouves le garçon et que tu te charges de lui une bonne fois pour toutes, lui commanda Jareth d'un ton tranchant. Peu m'importe comment, mais règle-lui son compte... qu'il n'atteigne jamais les portes de la cité des Gobelins. Et ne me déçois pas cette fois-ci, _minos!_

_Il sera fait selon vos ordres, roi Jareth.

Et son image s'effaça, le cristal redevenant brouillard.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Plongeant ses mains dans l'eau translucide du bac en porcelaine, Sarah se rafraîchit le visage. S'essuyant avec un linge brodé laissé à sa disposition pour cet usage, elle scruta son reflet dans le miroir de la coiffeuse face à elle. Des cercles noirs commençaient à cerner ses yeux au regard fatigué. Depuis combien de jours se trouvait-elle dans ce monde? Trois, peut-être quatre maintenant... Elle ferma les yeux avant de soupirer d'un air fataliste à fendre l'âme. Puis elle se retourna pour balayer du regard le boudoir dans lequel on l'avait enfermée depuis lors. Jareth lui avait bâti une cage en or massif. Cela n'en restait pas moins une prison. Sarah n'avait encore jamais pensé à ce qui suivrait si par malheur Toby ne parvenait à atteindre les portes du château et à la retrouver dans les temps. Elle ne préférait pas. Cela était au-dessus de ses forces. Elle avait toujours abordé un seul problème à la fois. Pour l'heure, ce qui la tracassait - ou du moins, devrait - était son rendez-vous avec le roi des Gobelins qui devait bientôt avoir lieu. Un dîner en tête-à-tête avec Jareth. C'était déjà une épreuve en soi. Qu'adviendrait-il alors d'elle si cela devait durer pour toute l'éternité?... Pourrait-elle se faire à pareille vie?

Une dernière fois, Sarah admira sa silhouette dans la psyché. Elle glissa ses mains le long de ses bras, puis de son corsage, jusqu'à sa taille et à la jupe qui partait de ses hanches. La robe était comme faite sur mesure pour elle, cousue à même ses formes, et lui tombait parfaitement. Elle n'avait jamais rien porté de tel. « _Une tenue digne d'une reine._.. Pensa-t-elle. » _Son rêve_... Elle se revit sur scène, en costume, tenir les rôles de Juliette à Antigone. Mais là, il n'était plus question de faire semblant. Et elle se sentait davantage comme une Perséphone, retenue de force par le dieu des Enfers.

On frappa timidement à la porte, qui pivota sur ses gonds, tandis que Sarah, arrachée à sa propre contemplation, se retourna. Une servante gobelin entra à l'aveuglette dans la chambre, en titubant, les bras chargés.

_Lady Sarah, salua-t-elle. Le roi Jareth m'a chargée de vous préparer pour ce soir.

La servante-gobelin posa ce qu'elle transportait sur le lit. Sarah la regarda faire, sans broncher, vexée. Elle pouvait très bien se débrouiller seule, et avait horreur d'être assistée, tout comme ordonnée. D'autant plus que l'idée de se « pomponner » pour le bon plaisir de pareil mufle et pour pareille occasion la révulsait.

_Je m'appelle Zitzie, se présenta la créature avant d'afficher un sourire éclatant et sincère. Je suis à votre entière disposition. C'est un honneur, ma Lady.

_Heu, juste « Sarah », s'il te plaît. Je préfère, dit Sarah en tendant les mains devant elle. Et, je te remercie, mais je peux m'apprêter seule, ne t'embête pas.

Le gobelin parut décontenancée.

_Mais, enfin... comme vous voudrez, ma Lady, heu, je veux dire... Lady Sarah, heu._.. Sarah_.

Zitzie insista néanmoins pour rester présente au cas où Sarah aurait besoin d'elle. Elle déplia ce qu'elle avait apporté avec elle et le tendit à bout de bras à Sarah, en lui précisant que c'était ce que le roi souhaitait qu'elle portât, ce soir-même, au dîner. Sarah observa d'abord la robe d'un tissu orangé et satiné aux reflets dorés, doublé d'une sorte de taffetas, et aux manches bouffantes, avant de la prendre en main et de la placer devant sa silhouette face au miroir pour voir ce que cela donnerait. La jupe plissée était large et évasée et virevolterait aisément autour d'elle au moindre mouvement. Les épaules étaient découvertes... et le décolleté outrageusement plongeant. _Pervers!_

_Il en est hors de question, répondit Sarah en jetant la robe sur le lit.

Zitzie sembla perdue une fois de plus.

_Mais... ce sont les ordres du roi!

Il semblait impensable pour elle que quelqu'un osât remettre en question l'ordre de son monde. Ce que Sarah pouvait comprendre, même si elle ne l'acceptait pas.

Ignorant sa remarque, Sarah se dirigea vers l'immense armoire mise à sa disposition. Ouvrant d'un geste l'un des battants, elle y découvrit une multitudes de robes, capes et tuniques aux coupes diverses, toutes plus riches et colorées les unes que les autres, brodées et cousues de joyeux étincelants. D'un air rêveur face à pareil spectacle, Sarah tendit faiblement la main vers l'une de ces merveilles pour en frôler le tissu du bout des doigts. _Comme dans un rêve._.. Plus magnifique que tous les costumes réunis des actrices du monde entier et de toutes les époques.

Puis, sortant de sa rêverie, Sarah partit à la recherche d'une robe plus décente à enfiler, avec un air déterminé. Elle ne voulait pas non plus garder sur les épaules celle dont l'avait affublée un peu plus tôt Jareth. Soudain, sa main sortit des immensités de velours et de soie une robe d'un éclata nacré qu'elle reconnue aussitôt. « _L'ordure... Comment pouvait-il?..._ »

Sarah tenait entre les mains la robe qu'elle portait lorsque, encore adolescente, il l'avait droguée et piégée dans la bulle d'un bal pour la tromper et la séduire...

oOoOoOoOoOo

À l'heure du dîner, Zitzie, le front en sueur et la voix chevrotante, déposa Sarah devant une lourde double porte en bois massif et aux poignées de bronze, lui précisant que c'était la grande salle où Jareth prenait ses repas. Le gobelin ne sembla pas avoir besoin de se faire prier pour déguerpir vite fait après cela. En effet, la curiosité ne la taraudait pas pour découvrir l'humeur qui serait celle de son roi face à cette jeune fille qui avait l'audace de contredire son bon vouloir.

Une fois seule, Sarah inspira profondément, se donnant contenance, avant de poser une main sur la porte qui, à son seul touché, s'ouvrit d'elle-même en un long grincement. Timidement, elle passa la tête par l'embrasure et aperçut la silhouette de Jareth, déjà attablé. Il était vêtu de son habituelle veste cintrée, par-dessus l'une de ses chemises de poète, jambières grises et hautes bottes noires impeccablement cirées. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il tourna son attention vers elle, que Sarah fit son entrée dans la salle.

La grande salle, comme le reste du château, était bâtie de pierres nues. Une table en bois brut de plusieurs mètres de longs était placée en son centre et recouverte de tout un arsenal de plats dans une vaisselle en argent massif. Des vitraux dignes d'une cathédrale ouvraient en hauteur sur un ciel de nuit. Le seul éclairage de la pièce était un feu dansant au sein de l'âtre d'une imposante cheminée au manteau de marbre, la lueur se reflétant dans les cristaux du lustre suspendu au-dessus de la table. L'effet qui en ressortait rappela vaguement à Sarah les orbes translucides qu'affectionnait tant le roi des Gobelins et qu'elle avait déjà maintes fois vues tournoyer entre ses mains.

_Ce n'est pas la robe que j'avais indiquée à la servante, remarqua alors Jareth d'un ton neutre, rappelant à lui l'attention de son hôte.

Il s'était levé à l'arrivée de Sarah et la dévisagea, les yeux plissés. Elle portait une longue robe d'un vert émeraude, aux manches échancrées et au haut corsage cintré. Une fine cape, d'une couleur plus claire et translucide, venait voiler de dos la jupe d'un doux coton, et formait une traîne qui trouvait attache aux index de sa porteuse. Sarah présentait toujours le diadème dont elle n'avait pu se défaire.

Zitzie avait insisté pour tout de même la coiffer, et Sarah l'avait laissée lui tresser les cheveux et les attacher en hauteur, pour que retombe ses longues mèches en cascade sur sa nuque. Mise à part cela, elle ne portait nul autre artifice pour se mettre en valeur.

_Vraiment? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, répondit Sarah.

Sincèrement, Jareth la trouvait belle. Et l'idée qu'elle n'était là que pour lui ce soir ne faisait que rajouter à son ego. Mais il ne supportait pas son impertinence capricieuse.

_Au risque de me répéter, Sarah : ne me défie pas, prévint-il en s'approchant d'elle.

Elle faisait toujours tout pour le contredire, refusant de plier, et c'était cela qu'il n'acceptait pas et qui l'irritait au plus au point. Mais elle ne devrait pas rechercher la fureur du roi des Gobelins, rien de bon n'en ressortirait.

Posté devant elle, il l'observa de haut avant de caresser légèrement sa gorge du revers de son index.

_L'autre te siérait mieux, dit-il en avant de capturer son regard avec le sien. J'avais donné des ordres.

Son ton se durcit en même temps qu'il entortilla une des mèches de cheveux de la jeune femme autour de son doigt.

_Tes désirs ne sont pas mes ordres, Jareth, sortit-elle en soutenant son regard.

Découvrant ses dents de rage, Jareth empoigna sa gorge d'une main ferme, lui relevant par là même le visage.

_En quels termes dois-je donc m'exprimer pour que tu comprennes? Rugit-il.

Sarah, silencieuse, lui renvoya un regard entre peine et haine. Elle le poussait à bout, mais redoutait aussi sa colère ; sauf qu'elle ne pouvait agir autrement. _« _**_**Just FEAR me...**_**_»_

_Le problème avec toi, Sarah, lui souffla vilement Jareth, c'est que tu n'envisages jamais les conséquences de tes actes. Qu'adviendra-t-il, à ton avis, de la servante à qui j'avais ordonné de te préparer pour ce soir et qui n'a pas rempli correctement sa tâche?

Les yeux de Sarah s'arrondirent. En effet, elle n'avait pas pensé à cela.

_Que vas-tu faire? Demanda-t-elle. Je suis seule responsable!

_Comme pour tes « amis »?

Sarah se tut. Jareth sourit. Ses doigts relâchèrent leur pression autour de son cou.

_Ce petit écart au protocole te vaudra un deuxième dîner en ma compagnie, lui murmura-t-il, demain soir.

_J'espère que tu te rends bien compte que tout ceci n'est que chantage! Lui fit-elle remarquer en massant sa gorge douloureuse.

_Hmm, un si vilain mot...

Les yeux de Jareth dérivèrent de là où se trouvait un peu plus tôt sa main, jusqu'au bord du décolleté de la robe de Sarah, un sourire en coin venant étirer ses fines lèvres.

_Je pourrais tout aussi bien t'obliger à dîner en ma présence entièrement nue, dit-il.

Sarah se crispa et Jareth se pencha davantage vers elle pour lui murmurer :

_Mais tu aimes lorsque je me comporte ainsi, n'est-ce pas, Sarah? Tu aimes lorsque je me montre cruel, avoue-le. Tu as besoin de ma cruauté, comme j'ai besoin de la tienne.

Sarah sentit son estomac se serrer. Il était fou! Mais elle n'eut pas le cran, cette fois-ci, de formuler sa pensée.

Les yeux de Jareth cherchèrent ceux de Sarah et s'y accrochèrent pendant un bref instant, comme suspendu. Puis sa main gantée glissa doucement pour venir agripper sa nuque, son visage se rapprochant du sien. Surprise, Sarah résista et la prise de Jareth se fit plus dure. Sarah paniqua, le roi des Gobelins cherchant à la forcer dans un baiser lui rappelant étrangement la scène du bal, quand elle était plus jeune. _« _**_**LOVE me...**_**_ »_

__Non!_

Les bras plaqués contre son torse, Sarah chercha à le repousser, détournant par là même son visage, le regard embué.

La mâchoire crispée d'agacement tandis qu'il observait son insultante réaction, Jareth cessa toute lutte, lui empoignant sa chevelure pour qu'elle se tienne tranquille, et colla sa bouche contre son oreille.

_Je t'apprendrai à me respecter, cracha-t-il à voix basse, avant de la relâcher brusquement.

Lui tournant le dos, il fit claquer ses talons sur le sol de pierre jusqu'à atteindre la grande table où il rejoignit sa place, s'asseyant nerveusement.

_Assis, dit-il en désignant à Sarah - qui n'avait pas bougé depuis - le siège qui lui faisait face à l'opposé de la table, toujours sans la regarder.

Sans un mot, Sarah obéit. Elle mit quelques minutes après cela à attaquer son plat, attendant d'estimer que son estomac soit en mesure de supporter quelques bouchées de quelque nourriture que ce soit. Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot de tout le repas. La tension qui régnait, palpable, était à couper au couteau. Sarah ne prit pas la peine de lever les yeux de son assiette de toute la durée de l'entrevue, n'osant confronter le roi des Gobelins à nouveau. Jareth, quant à lui, ne la quitta pas des yeux entre deux gorgées de vin, son verre à pied perché au creux de sa main, affalé qu'il était au fond de son haut fauteuil, les pieds posés sur la table. Seul le craquement des bûches qui brûlaient lentement dans la cheminé et le cliquetis des couverts contre les assiettes vinrent perturber le silence._ « _**_**DO as I say...**_**_ »_

À la fin du souper, Jareth reconduisit formellement Sarah jusqu'aux appartements qu'il lui avait assignés. Elle lui refusa son bras en premier lieu lorsqu'il tendit sa main vers elle. Il insista. Elle céda à contre-cœur.

Sur le pas de la porte, Sarah le dépassa pour entrer dans la chambre. Puis elle marqua un temps d'arrêt en le sentant s'approcher dans son dos. Elle avait peur de ce qu'il pourrait tenter de faire. Elle sentit la chaleur de ses mains léviter autour de ses épaules, sans pour autant qu'il les posât, et la chatouille de son souffle contre sa nuque. Elle eut une petite inspiration, par anticipation.

_Bonne nuit, Jareth, lâcha-t-elle d'un ton qu'elle voulut ferme, mais qui trembla légèrement, coupant ainsi court à toute tentative de ce dernier.

Elle le vit du coin de l'œil hésiter un instant, puis ramener ses mains le long de son corps. Elle ferma les yeux et se détourna lorsqu'il se colla davantage à elle.

_Bientôt, Sarah, susurra-t-il, tu deviendras ma concubine.

Et sur ce, il s'en fut, refermant la porte derrière lui. Le claquement sonore fit sursauter Sarah qui frissonna. Elle y avait encore échappé. Plus tard, portant ses mains à son front, elle se rendit compte qu'elle pouvait désormais retirer son diadème d'argent.

Plongé dans les ténèbres de ses appartement privés, Jareth, appuyé sur le chambranle de la cheminée, contemplait les braises rougeoyantes de la dernière bûche qui s'éteignait, craquant en recrachant une gerbe d'étincelles qui illuminèrent pendant un bref instant ses pupilles à l'étrange regard asymétrique.

_Vous m'avez faite demander, Altesse? S'éleva une voix féminine dans son dos.

Jareth se retourna, blasé. Une jeune femme aux longs cheveux roux et frisés, aux oreilles pointues et aux formes généreuses, était apparue dans la pièce. Elle se tenait au pied de l'immense couche qui dominait la chambre, dans une tunique claire comme de l'eau de roche et parée de feuilles de lierre. Le roi des Gobelins laissa son regard dériver sur sa silhouette avant de soupirer, comme légèrement irrité.

_Brune, dit-il simplement d'un ton neutre, avant de se détourner, reportant son attention sur l'âtre maintenant occupé de cendres.

Il avait retiré sa veste, qui avait été négligemment jetée par dessus le dossier d'un large fauteuil au velours rembourré et clouté, les accoudoirs de bois verni s'enroulant sur eux-même en arabesques. Puis d'un coup, comme ayant pris sa décision, Jareth se dirigea vers la jeune nymphe. D'un air distrait, il caressa les longs cheveux - maintenant de la teinte commandée - les faisant glisser entre ses doigts, ne portant nulle autre attention à leur propriétaire, nul regard.

_Retourne-toi.

La nymphe s'exécuta docilement, tournant le dos au souverain, pour faire face au lit à baldaquin.

D'un seul geste, et sans cérémonie, Jareth lui arracha sa tunique. Il regarda les longues mèches de ses cheveux couleur chocolat glisser sur ses épaules dénudées. Puis il caressa lentement la ligne de son dos d'une main ; il ne portait plus ses gants. Fermant les yeux, il enfouit son visage dans sa chevelure et inspira profondément.

__Sarah..._

_Votre Majesté?

Revenant à lui, il contracta légèrement la mâchoire, son visage redevenant dur et fermé, tel un masque.

_Appelle-moi Jareth, dit-il.

Et sans ménagement, il empoigna sa chevelure et la fit basculer en avant, collant ses reins au siens.

_« __**...**_**_**and I will be your SLAVE.**_**_ »_

oOoOoOoOoOo

Lorsque Toby parvint enfin tout en haut de l'échelle, se fut pour sortir d'une énorme jarre et rejoindre la lumière du jour au centre d'une petite cour intérieure. Il _devait_ retrouver Winry. Mais il était toujours prisonnier du Labyrinthe. Il aperçut de hautes murailles à l'horizon ; peut-être était-ce là la fin du dédale, ces murs encadrant la fameuse cité des Gobelins où se trouvait le château? Ce serait trop beau...

_Hum, hum...

Toby se retourna. Derrière lui se tenait un vieil homme au chapeau excentrique, qui semblait être une autruche empaillée ; sauf que celle-ci bougeait encore. Il était assis sur une sorte de trône de pierre. Toby ne l'avait pas remarqué en arrivant. Timidement, il s'approcha du nouvel inconnu.

_Heu, bonjour monsieur.

_Bonjour, lui répondit le Vieil Homme***** en esquissant un sourire bienveillant sous sa longue barbe blanche.

Il rappela à Toby le stéréotype des vieux sages de l'Antiquité. Peut-être pourrait-il lui indiquer le chemin.

_Pourriez-vous m'aider, s'il vous plaît? Demanda-t-il poliment.

_Tout dépend de l'aide que tu requières.

« _Et c'est reparti!_ » s'exclama l'oiseau-chapeau d'une voix nasillarde.

Le Vieil Homme le réprimanda en levant les yeux et Toby lui jeta un regard en biais avant de poursuivre :

_Je cherche à atteindre le château au centre du Labyrinthe.

_Parfois, la véritable récompense ne se trouve pas au bout du chemin mais derrière les obstacles qui le parsèment.

Toby ne comprit pas tout.

_Heu, oui...

« _T'as le droit de lui dire que ça sert à rien ce qu'il te raconte!_ »

_Chut! Lui lança le Vieil Homme en donnant à son chapeau une secousse pour le faire taire.

« _Tu commences déjà à l'embrouiller alors qu'il t'as encore rien demandé!_ »

Le Vieil Homme fronça les sourcils en direction de l'oiseau-chapeau et Toby se dit qu'il devrait intervenir avant que les choses ne s'enveniment.

_Sauriez-vous comment je pourrais atteindre ses murailles au loin, par hasard? Demanda-t-il comme s'il n'avait jamais été interrompu en indiquant du doigt la direction.

« _Pourquoi seulement ces murailles si c'est le château que tu veux atteindre? C'est stupide!_ »

Le Vieil Homme se racla la gorge.

« _Ah la la! On en a pour toute la journée!_ »

Le Vieil Homme l'ignora.

_Je dois aussi retrouver mon amie, dit Toby. Savez-vous si le Marais de l'Éternelle quelque chose se trouve sur ma route?

« _T'es pas compliqué, toi! _»

_Parfois, commença le Vieil Homme, ce que l'on croit désirer...

« ..._n'est pas ce que l'on désire vraiment._ »

_..._n'est pas_ ce que l'on désire vraiment, fini le Vieil Homme, un peu vexé d'avoir été coupé.

L'oiseau-chapeau moqueur prit un air innocent.

_Heu... oui, certes... enfin, peut-être, dit Toby qui ne savait plus trop où il voulait en venir.

Il décida de continuer à s'en tirer tout seul.

_Merci quand même, lança-t-il en leur faisant un signe de la main avant de s'en aller.

« _Attends! Tu n'as pas payé!_ »

Mais le jeune garçon était déjà loin.

L'oiseau moqueur regarda le Vieil Homme qui, s'étant endormi, ronflait déjà.

« _En même temps, ce n'est pas pour ce que tu l'as aidé..._ »

Après avoir traversé une immense forêt (où il avait perçu une sorte de musique tribale au loin, mais avait préféré se diriger dans le sens opposé pour ne pas perdre davantage de temps) Toby - après encore quelques efforts d'escalade - était parvenu sur les murailles qui semblaient délimiter le Labyrinthe. Essoufflé, il arriva en haut plein d'espoir, mais ce ne fut que pour découvrir derrière ce mur... une autre forêt! Et cela, était-ce une décharge plus loin? Au moins, le château - qui lui semblait à chaque instant plus proche dorénavant - était bien visible à l'horizon. Toby apercevait presque les murs de la cité depuis son point de vue.

Absorbé qu'il était dans ses contemplations, penché en avant, les mains en visière et les yeux plissés, Toby ne vit ni n'entendit arriver à sa gauche les pas lourds portés par des sabots. Ce fut au son métallique d'une lame qu'on armait que l'adolescent se retourna... pour découvrir à quelques mètres de lui le garde minotaure qui levait haut sa hache au-dessus de sa tête, trottant dans sa direction.

_Je savais bien que je finirai par te retrouver ici, petit homme. Mon honneur a été bafoué... prépare-toi à répondre de tes actes!

Dans un cri, Toby s'enfuit, le bruit sourd de l'armure d'un minotaure à ses trousses. _Le revoilà, lui!_

_Reviens ici! Beugla la bête. Tu vas payer pour ta couardise, _humain!_

Courant le long du chemin de ronde de la muraille, Toby prit garde à ne pas trébucher sur les dalles endommagées, de pierre déchaussées et de nids de poules. Mais il ne pouvait échapper au minotaure qui gagnait du terrain et pourrait bientôt lui porter le coup fatale. _Il allait mourir! Faites au moins que ce soit bref!..._

_Par Minos, meurt!... _Aah!... _

Toby se retourna. Un pan de la muraille venait de céder sous le poids du monstre et celui-ci perdit l'équilibre.

_IY__A__A__!_

Les yeux écarquillés de surprise et d'horreur mêlées, Toby le vit basculer dans le vide. Sans réfléchir, il se précipita sur lui. S'accroupissant au bord du mur, Toby se pencha par-dessus les créneaux. Le minotaure s'était rattrapé de justesse un peu plus bas, le bras pendu à sa hache qui s'était plantée dans la roche de la falaise mais qui menaçait de céder à chaque instant, son porteur glissant à chaque fois un peu plus. Semblant terrorisé, Toby vit que son poursuivant n'en menait plus bien large, regardant le vide sous lui avec des yeux fous.

_Vite! Lui cria Toby. Essayez de remonter!

_Aide-moi! Je vais tomber!

Étudiant rapidement le terrain, Toby chercha un point d'appui, une prise, n'importe quoi...

_Ne bougez... ne bouge pas!

_Viiite! J'ai... J'ai le _vertige!_

Descendant lui-même précautionneusement du rebord de la muraille, Toby se cala dans une butte et se pencha en avant, se retenant à une grosse racine qui sortait à même la terre de la falaise.

_Là! Dit-il. Attrape ma main!

Le monstre tenta de lancer dans sa direction son autre patte mais manqua le bras de Toby de peu.

_Je... Je n'y arrive pas!

_Essaye encore!

La bête jeta une nouvelle fois son énorme patte. La main de Toby glissa dessus avant de finalement l'agripper.

_Je te tiens! Je... **!**_Pouah!_ Quelle est cette odeur?

Ce n'est qu'alors que Toby remarqua l'immense marécage nauséabond qui s'étendait sous eux. Il en avait déjà vu et senti des marais qui sentaient mauvais, mais _LÀ!_

_Le Marais de l'Éternelle Infection, dit le minotaure. Ne me laisse pas tomber!

_Ne t'en fais pas, je te tiens!...

_Crac!_

Oups!... La racine à laquelle il se retenait venait de casser. Mais qui le tenait, _Lui? _

Il dégringolèrent tous deux, mais Toby faisant office de balancier sur le minotaure, ils furent projetés de côté où ils atterrirent en catastrophe, quelques mètres plus bas, sur la terre ferme et sèche. La chute de Toby fut amortie par le corps de la bête qui s'était écroulée sur le dos. Quelque peu assommé et le corps endoloris, Toby se débattit maladroitement pour se relever tout en se frottant la tête, son cerveau semblant tambouriner entre ses tempes.

__Aouch!_

Entendant un sourd gémissement près de lui, Toby se souvint de la présence de l'espèce de mastodonte sur pattes qui normalement cherchait à lui faire la peau. Bondissant soudainement sur ses pieds, l'adrénaline faisant effet, Toby recula légèrement, près à prendre ses jambes à son cou. Il observa le minotaure se redresser difficilement, remettant son casque en place en secouant bruyamment la tête. Puis le monstre se dirigea vers lui et leva sa hache... avant de la déposer au sol, aux pieds du garçon.

_Tu m'as sauvé la vie, petit homme, dit-il de sa grosse voix au timbre grave.

Blême et le cœur battant, Toby vit le minotaure se mettre à genoux devant lui comme un chevalier prêtant serment.

_Dorénavant, je jure sur mon honneur perdu de te suivre et de t'assister dans ta quête jusqu'à ce que ma dette envers toi soit payée.

Le minotaure se releva et le regarda.

_Je m'appelle Astérion, dit-il, guerrier minos, pour te servir, petit homme.

Toby était quelque peu hébété.

_Heu... Toby, dit-il finalement, appelle-moi Toby... s'il te plaît.

_Très bien, seigneur Toby...

_Heu, non... Juste Toby.

Astérion le dévisagea un instant d'un regard perçant de ses petits yeux noirs.

_Comme tu voudras, « juste Toby ».

Toby lui sourit, encore un peu crispé. Venait-il de se créer un nouvel allié?

*****_**The Wiseman **_**(in the v.o.)**

oOoOoOoOoOo

Sarah soupira d'aise. Zitzie avait proposé de lui couler un bon bain chaud avant que Sarah ne la congédiât, et maintenant la jeune fille se relaxait, étendue dans une large baignoire ovalaire en cuivre, cachée derrière un auvent. Les bras croisés enlaçant ses jambes et le menton posé sur les genoux, elle ferma un instant les yeux, bercée par le doux clapotis de l'eau. « _Toby... où es-tu? _»

Soupirant à nouveau, Sarah se laissa aller en arrière jusqu'à avoir la tête totalement immergée sous l'eau. Relâchant son souffle en formant quelques bulbes au milieu de ce monde de silence, elle ouvrit doucement les yeux. Surprise, elle crut s'étouffer en apercevant une silhouette sombre et floue penchée au-dessus d'elle. Elle se redressa dans la baignoire en se démenant de quelques mouvements agités, recrachant l'eau qu'elle avait avalée sur le coup, mais nulle âme ne se tenait près d'elle. Puis elle perçut un son étouffé provenant de l'autre côté de l'auvent, dans la chambre.

_Qui... Quelqu'un est là?

Aucune réponse. Tendant le bras pour attraper une serviette déposée à sa portée, Sarah sortit de l'eau en guettant les alentours et s'en vêtit modestement, se séchant rapidement, avant de sortir de derrière l'auvent.

_Zitzie, appela-t-elle, c'est toi?

La pièce était vide. « Étrange, pensa-t-elle. » Elle se tourna vers la psyché, postée près de la coiffeuse, qui lui renvoya son seul reflet. Puis se retournant une dernière fois, Sarah crut avoir une attaque en se retrouvant nez-à-nez avec un roi des Gobelins frais et dispos, battant le record de saut en hauteur, pieds joints et sans élan.

_Bonjour Sarah, dit Jareth d'une voix suave.

Il était vêtu tout de noir, élégant et décontracté, se tenant les mains dans le dos, un petit sourire pendu aux lèvres.

_Mon Dieu, Jareth! S'énerva Sarah, occultant le fait qu'elle se trouvait à moitié nue. Tu ne pourrais pas apprendre à utiliser une porte et à _frapper_ avant d'entrer?

Jareth haussa un sourcil en accent circonflexe, l'innocence même faite homme - ou gobelin, dans ce cas-ci - notant avec ironie au passage l'association faite par Sarah entre lui et son « dieu ».

_À quoi bon me donner la peine de frapper pour me rendre où bon me semble dans mon propre château?

Sarah plissa les yeux, lui lançant un regard noir.

__Où bon te semble?_ Répéta-t-elle en détachant bien chaque mot.

Rouge de colère, elle pointa l'auvent d'un doigt autoritaire.

_Je rêve ou tu viens d'entrer pendant que je prenais un bain? Tempêta-t-elle.

Le sourire de Jareth s'élargit.

_Allons Sarah, susurra-t-il d'une voix sucrée, nous savons tous deux de quoi sont faits tes rêves.

_Pervers!_

_Puis je craignais que tu ne te noies, ajouta-t-il hypocritement. T'aurais-je fait peur?

Il se pencha légèrement. Il se tenait trop prêt, pensa définitivement Sarah.

_Je ne savais pas que ma présence te mettait autant mal à l'aise, murmura-t-il avant de jeter un regard aux mains de Sarah qui tenait fermement le bord de la serviette contre son giron. Tu sens incroyablement bon, chaton. Quel est ce nouveau parfum?... Lavande?

Sarah ne put s'empêcher de rougir bêtement. Malédiction. Elle s'éloigna de lui d'un bon pas pour garder contenance, et un minimum de pudeur en prime.

_Cesse de me renifler, veux-tu. C'est extrêmement inconvenant.

Un bref rictus déforma subtilement son royal faciès pendant une seconde. Avait-il relevé le mépris dissimulé sous le sarcasme? Toujours prête à sortir les griffes durant les préliminaires, constata-t-il.

_Je suis juste venu m'assurer que tu te tiendrais bien prête pour notre petit... _rendez-vous_ de ce soir.

Sarah renifla avant de se détourner.

_Ai-je vraiment le choix?

Jareth sourit, dévoilant ses canines pointues.

_Non, en effet.

Sarah fut effarée d'entendre à quel point, loin d'en paraître coupable, il en semblait ravi. Léger comme la brise, Jareth caressa d'un doigt la ligne encore perlée de gouttes d'eau de son épaule, Sarah se fixant au contact du cuir sur sa peau qui se couvrit de chair de poule.

_Il va sans dire, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille, la faisant frissonner d'horreur, que cette fois-ci, il me siérait que tu portes ceci en ma présence.

Sarah se retourna alors que Jareth, tendant les bras devant lui, fit apparaître la robe couleur soleil couchant qu'elle avait refusé de porter la veille, la trouvant trop osée, et ne supportant pas l'idée de lui faire ce plaisir. Jareth vit avec amusement l'air dégoûté qu'afficha la jeune femme.

_C'est une condition non négligeable.

Sarah lui tourna une nouvelle fois le dos, refusant d'en débattre davantage, et Jareth déposa délicatement le vêtement sur la chaise postée devant la coiffeuse. Se faisant, son regard dériva du miroir face à lui au diadème posé sur la tablette de bois verni. Sarah restant silencieuse, Jareth lui accorda un dernier regard indéchiffrable avant de se diriger vers la porte de sortie. Sarah attendait de ne plus entendre le bruit de ses pas pour pouvoir se retourner, lorsque quelque chose auquel elle avait pensé un peu plus tôt se rappela à elle.

_Attends! Dit-elle en tendant une main vers le roi des Gobelins.

Jareth ne se tourna pas tout de suite vers elle, lui cachant son sourire.

_Je pensais... enfin, je me disais... quand pourrais-je revoir mes amis? Sont-ils toujours enfermés?

Sarah dû rassembler tout son sang froid pour maintenir son calme face à son air suffisant.

_Une faveur, Sarah? Éclaircit Jareth en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Est-ce là ce que tu me demandes?

Fronçant les sourcils, Sarah imita son geste.

_Mais je suppose qu'avec toi c'est ''jamais rien sans rien, tra la la!'', lança-t-elle.

Jareth lui sourit.

_Peut-être, dit-il. Mais pas tout de suite.

Puis il disparut.

_Alors quand? Cria Sarah dans le vide.

« _En temps voulu.._. » lui répondit la voix du roi des Gobelins dans l'air.

Sarah jeta un regard noir à la robe qui retombait mollement par-dessus le dossier du siège près d'elle. Énervée, elle la rejoignit en deux enjambées et l'attrapa d'une main avant de la jeter parterre avec de grands gestes, soufflant de frustration. Puis elle se dirigea vers l'armoire qu'elle ouvrit d'un coup. Elle était vide. Seule restait pendue dans un coin la robe d'un blanc argenté qu'elle avait portée au bal durant son rêve. « Plutôt mourir » pensa-t-elle en refermant l'armoire. Sarah reporta son regard sur la robe orangée, en chiffon à ses pieds. Ses mains se crispèrent sur la serviette qu'elle portait toujours, alors qu'elle maudissait le roi des Gobelins et ses tours.

oOoOoOoOoOo

_Et c'est là que je me suis énervé et que, comme un idiot, j'ai prononcé les mots...

Toby marchait toujours, longeant la berge du marais en compagnie d'Astérion. Les mains fourrées dans ses poches, le garçon lança un regard en biais au minos qui acquiesçait à ses côtés.

_Et toi? Demanda-t-il. Que fais-tu ici? Je veux dire, tu sers Jareth et tout... mais c'est le roi des Gobelins.

Astérion souffla.

_Nous autres, minos, sommes des guerriers par nature, dit-il de sa grosse voix. Le plus puissant du troupeau devient le chef de notre tribu. On ne peut refuser un défi qui nous est lancé. J'ai perdu mon honneur en même temps qu'un combat et j'ai donc été banni.

_C'est durant ce même combat que ta corne a été brisée? Demanda Toby avec perspicacité, en se rendant compte juste après que la question pouvait paraître indiscrète.

Astérion opina du chef, sans le regarder pour autant.

_J'ai trouvé refuge dans ce royaume qui ouvre ses portes à toute créature, égaré ou paria, à la seule condition de jurer fidélité à son roi.

Tout en parlant, le minos désigna le labyrinthe qui les entourait d'un large geste.

_Depuis lors, j'obéis aveuglément à Jareth dans l'espoir qu'un jour, peut-être, je puisse retrouver mon honneur perdu... Jusqu'à ce que je te rencontre.

La bête lui sourit et Toby baissa les yeux, songeur.

_Et quand tu auras retrouvé ton honneur... que comptes-tu faire après? Retourner parmi les tiens?

_Je ne pense pas, dit-il, sincère. Je n'y ai jamais réellement réfléchi, en fait...

_Tu dois bien avoir de la famille quelque part... elle ne te manque pas?

Astérion s'assombrit, s'abstenant de répondre. À nouveau, Toby baissa la tête.

_La mienne commence à me manquer, en tout cas, avoua-t-il à voix basse, d'un petit air triste.

Astérion, tournant le museau en direction du garçon, posa sa grosse patte touffue sur son épaule dans un geste réconfortant.

_Je t'aiderai à la retrouver, promit-il.

Toby lui sourit en retour, puis son regard se posa sur l'impressionnante hache qu'il transportait.

_Dis, tu crois que je pourrais en avoir une comme ça, moi aussi? Demanda-t-il en désignant l'arme. Tu pourrais m'apprendre à m'en servir!

Jareth observait la scène, assis à son bureau, depuis l'un de ces cristaux, tandis qu'Astérion répondait d'un air embarrassé à Toby qu'il n'était pas certain que cela soit son arme de prédilection. _Imbéciles de minos et leur sens de l'honneur ridicule!... _La main de Jareth se crispa. Encore un pion que lui fauchait son adversaire. Le roi des Gobelins avait déjà perdu maintes occasions de se débarrasser du garçon. Cela ne pouvait plus durer.

Jareth ne comprenait pas ce qui poussait ses légions à rejoindre la cause perdue de l'adolescent, comme cela avait été le cas pour Sarah. Tout comme il ne comprenait pas la logique de ces humains. Quelle sorte de code absurde pouvait bien suivre le garçon pour ainsi risquer inutilement sa vie pour autrui, comme lorsqu'il avait voulu secourir ce gros maladroit de minotaure?

Dans l'univers de Jareth, chaque être était comparable à une île. Si vous accomplissiez quelque chose pour quelqu'un d'autre, ce n'était jamais un acte de pure générosité, mais un geste minutieusement calculé, qui finissait toujours par vous rapporter quelques pourcentages lorsque vous les réclamiez. Le verbe « donner » était considéré comme obscène. Le verbe « aimer » ne connotait rien de plus que du désire. Vous vous teniez seul, sur vos deux pieds, et si vous aviez la possibilité de vous tenir debout sur les pieds d'un subalterne pour atteindre plus haut le fruit sur l'arbre, alors vous aviez tout compris. Votre succès était mesuré par la jalousie que vous suscitiez chez autrui. Tout le monde au château _enviait_ Jareth. Il était le roi. Toutes ses questions trouvaient réponse. Et il comptait bien faire en sorte que les choses demeurassent ainsi.*********

Repensant à ces prévisions pour ce soir, Jareth sourit. Il avait revu ses plans. Si tout se passait bien, demain matin, la partie serait finie. Se frottant le menton, le roi des Gobelins se dit qu'il devrait tout de même surveiller Sarah d'ici là. Sa requête de tout à l'heure lui avait mis la puce à l'oreille. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre, si près du but, de prendre le risque qu'elle parlât avec ses traitres d'amis. Sarah n'était pas encore complètement au courant de toutes les règles de son monde, ce qui donnait à Jareth un avantage, un dernier joker à jouer. Tout en pensant à la jeune fille, son image apparut dans l'orbe cristalline qu'il tenait toujours. Elle était entrain d'enfiler la robe qu'il lui avait choisie. Affichant un sourire en coin digne de lui, le roi des Gobelins se leva. Il devait lui aussi se préparer pour ce soir, et vérifier une dernière fois que tout était bien en place pour le dîner.

******* ''****Everyone in Jareth's realm was an island. If you did something for ******someone else, it was never an act of kindness but of calculation, an investment that would return a percentage when you called on it. The verb "to give" was considered obscene, and was scrawled on lavatory walls. The verb "to love" connoted nothing but desire. You stood on your own two feet, and if you could stand on somebody else's feet at the same time and reach higher in the fruit tree, you were doing all right, which was better than doing good. How much envy you could command from others was the measure of your success. Everyone in the castle envied Jareth. All his questions were answered. He was going ******to keep things this way.'' **_**Labyrinth : A Novel**__**, by A.C.H. Smith.**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN<span>: ******Pour moi, dans ce récit, on a affaire à un Jareth rendu fou par le départ de Sarah et prêt à tout pour gagner cette fois-ci. _''Il n'est plus matière à d'innocents jeux''_ (Phantom of the Opera, _'The point of no return'_) ^^****

****_Enjoy the sequel!_  
><strong>**

_**- LL.  
><strong>_


	5. Chapter 5

_**RETURN TO THE LABYRINTH, **_

_**La vengeance du roi des Gobelins.**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Disclaimers<span>: Le Labyrinth, son univers et ses personnages sont l'entière propriété de la _Jim Henson Compagny_.**

**Warnings: Lime! (Rating T)**

_**- LL.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Ch.5<strong>

oOoOoOoOoOo

À 20h, Sarah se présenta, comme la veille, devant les portes de la grande salle. Affublée qu'elle était de cette robe dans laquelle elle se sentait à la fois comme une princesse et à la fois mal à l'aise, Sarah avait une désagréable et excitante réminiscence du bal auquel elle avait assisté autrefois. Se sentant intruse tout autant qu'invitée d'honneur. Partiellement consciente de ses contradictions, la jeune femme se secoua et tourna la poignée pour entrer. Elle s'attendait à trouver Jareth déjà attablé comme la dernière fois, mais la salle était vide et elle était seule. Comme la fois dernière, un feu ronflait à un bout de la pièce, mais était cette fois-ci accompagné d'une multitude de candélabres d'argents placés tout autour de la salle, illuminant les alentours d'une lumière diffuse. La table, recouverte d'une fluide nappe d'un blanc immaculé, présentait une riche et délicate vaisselle de cristal, et était littéralement ensevelie sous une flopée de fleurs semblables à des roses, de teintes chamoisées de rouge, de jaune et d'orangé. Les boutons, dispersés sur toute la longueur de la table, se réunissaient petit à petit en son centre pour former un énorme et majestueux bouquet autour d'un chandelier. Mis à part l'étonnante décoration, c'est le doux et entêtant parfum qui régnait dans l'air qui frappa Sarah en entrant. Était-ce les fleurs qui diffusaient une telle flagrance? Au fur et à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait de la table, Sarah trouva que la senteur devenait presque pesante, l'enivrant parfum infiltrant ses poumons et montant à son cerveau jusqu'à couler dans ses veines et réchauffer son corps tout entier, comme si elle avait bu un verre de liqueur, le goût lui restant collé au palais.

_Bonsoir, Sarah, lui parvint une voix charmeuse dans son dos.

Surprise, Sarah sursauta légèrement et se retourna. Elle dut retenir sa respiration face à la vision qu'elle découvrit alors : Jareth se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, _indescriptiblement_ époustouflant dans son costume bleu brillant à la lueur des milles chandelles. Le même uniforme dans lequel elle l'avait trouvé si irrésistible il y a maintenant bien longtemps. Et beau, ça, il l'était. À tel point que cela en devenait étourdissant, presque effrayant.

Jareth dut se retenir de sourire avec arrogance lorsqu'elle ne lui répondit pas. Il la laissait sans voix et en était plus que fier. Il n'en revenait pas lui-même de voir à quel point elle était merveilleuse dans cette tenue. Bien plus que tout ce dont il aurait pu rêver, ou même imaginer. Où était passée la jeune fille d'autrefois? Il avait sous les yeux la femme... et elle était à couper le souffle!

L'esprit de Sarah fonctionnait comme au ralenti. Elle était entrain de se dire qu'elle devait lui répondre... n'importe quoi, mais vite! Pendant ce temps, Jareth l'avait rejointe près de la grande table.

_J'espère ne pas t'avoir fait trop attendre, lui souffla-t-il élégamment.

_Euh, non... non, du tout, bredouilla-t-elle, je viens juste d'arriver...

Sarah, gênée, se mordit la lèvre. Mais que lui arrivait-il? Elle n'arrivait pas à rétorquer comme d'habitude et se comportait comme une pré-adolescente lors d'un premier rendez-vous. Elle devait se secouer un peu!

Jareth sourit. Cela fonctionnait. Il avait remarqué quelques siècles auparavant que ses fleurs avaient un effet assez particulier sur les humains, leur parfum agissant sur leur esprit un peu comme un spiritueux, ou un hypnotique, les poussant à des réactions, disons, plus _instinctives_. Et à en croire ce qu'il avait sous les yeux, elles avaient déjà bien opéré sur Sarah. Il suffisait maintenant qu'il la déstabilise un peu plus. Elle finirait par céder en entendant ce qu'elle souhaitait.

Perdue dans ses pensées brumeuses, Sarah glissa sa main dans ses cheveux, rabattant une de ses mèches derrière son oreille. Jareth suivit le geste. Sa longue chevelure raide était attachée en une simple demi-queue, retenue par une broche incrustée d'ambre. Elle ne portait pas le diadème. Levant la main à hauteur de son visage, Jareth caressa ses cheveux. Il sembla à Sarah percevoir une faible lueur, suivi d'un souffle sur sa nuque. Elle porta à nouveau sa main à ses cheveux, qui se trouvaient maintenant ondulés, parsemés de boucles parfaitement dessinées. Et était-ce un parfum de rose qu'elle percevait?

_Je... je n'ai pas l'habitude, dit-elle d'une petite voix.

_Je les préfère ainsi.

Jareth posa sur elle un regard perçant et Sarah dut détourner les yeux, éblouie comme si elle tentait de fixer le flamme d'une bougie. Jareth porta une de ses mèches jusqu'à ses lèvres.

_Tu es tout bonnement magnifique ce soir, dit-il.

_T... Tu n'es pas mal non plus... rosissant légèrement à ses mots, elle s'empressa d'ajouter, dans ton genre.

Sarah ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Elle n'arrivait pas à lui mentir. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle s'énerver à son égard? La vérité était que, pour l'instant, il n'avait rien dit ni fait qui méritât qu'elle le lui reprochât. Jareth sourit à nouveau, avec douceur cette fois-ci.

_Si tu veux bien te donner la peine, dit-il en désignant la place derrière elle.

Le siège se déplaça lentement par magie, l'invitant à s'asseoir. Après tout, ils étaient là pour dîner.

Le repas se déroula sans anicroche, Jareth se conduisant en parfait gentleman et Sarah restant docile, l'esprit quelque peu embrouillé, droguée qu'elle était par le pouvoir qui émanait des roses. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini le plat principal, leurs assiettes se volatilisèrent, remplacées par une énorme coupe de fruits divers. Jareth re-proposa du vin à Sarah, la cruche près d'elle se mettant à léviter pour la servir et remplir son verre.

_Merci, souffla-t-elle à mi-mot en portant le cristal à ses lèvres.

_Sers-toi, je t'en pris, dit-il en tendant la main.

Une poire sortit du panier central et se dirigea dans la direction de Sarah, se pelant juste sous ses yeux, avant de venir se piquer délicatement sur le bout de sa fourchette qu'elle tenait devant elle. Sans un mot, bien qu'après une brève hésitation - se souvenant d'un épisode malheureux dû à une pêche - Sarah mordit dans la chair du fruit qui se trouva être juteuse et savoureuse à souhait. Fermant les yeux en pleine dégustation, et retenant un faible gémissement, elle les rouvrit pour rencontrer le regard du roi des Gobelins posé sur elle. Bien qu'elle ne se l'avouait, Sarah était émerveillée de voir à quel point tout s'emboîtait parfaitement autour de lui, suivant sa volonté. Elle savait sa magie grande, et son monde fabuleux. Elle se souvint alors de ce qui l'avait attirée au premier abord dans le conte du _Labyrinthe_, et de ce qui l'avait séduite dans le personnage qu'était son roi... _ses fantasmes..._

Assis confortablement dans son siège à haut dossier, appuyé sur l'un des accoudoirs, Jareth ne quittait plus Sarah des yeux, picorant quelques grains de raisin, grappe en main. Puis il se leva et se dirigea vers elle en longeant la table effilée, caressant la nappe le long de son chemin. Sarah leva les yeux vers lui, mi-expectative, mi-intimidée, et son regard se posa sur la main gantée de blanc qu'il lui offrit en arrivant.

_Si ma Dame veut bien m'accorder cette danse, déclara-t-il solennellement.

Sarah ne savait plus où se mettre. Cherchant une échappatoire, elle savait qu'elle devrait refuser.

_Mais... il n'y a pas de musique, remarqua-t-elle.

Soudain, les notes fusèrent dans l'air. La même mélodie glamour que dans ses souvenirs.

_Je te guiderai, dit Jareth.

Rechignant à lâcher prise, mais n'ayant plus d'excuse à lui proposer, Sarah tendit sa main à son tour - non sans une dernière hésitation - avant qu'elle ne rejoignit la sienne. Jareth l'entraîna au centre de la pièce avant de placer son autre main sur sa taille, les rapprochant l'un de l'autre. Il affichait ce même air sérieux et troublant qu'elle ne lui reconnaissait pas. Ils semblaient glisser à même le sol, les pieds de Sarah touchant à peine terre. Danser avec lui semblait être la chose la plus simple et naturelle au monde. Elle se laissa aller entre ses bras à la fois tendres et fermes. Les flammes de la cheminée projetaient leurs ombres dorées et valsantes sur le dallage et les colonnades environnantes. Sarah ne pouvait plus réfléchir. Mais en avait-elle seulement besoin?... _Ses yeux_...

_''...Such a sad love  
>Deep in your eyes...<em>

_...I'll place the sky within your eyes...''_

Sarah secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

« _Non! Reprends-toi! C'est le roi des Gobelins... celui qui a enlevé Toby... qui te retient prisonnière dans son palais.._. »

Jareth sentit, en perdant le contact visuel, que Sarah tentait de lutter contre l'effet empoisonnant des roses.

_Tout va bien? Lui demanda-t-il aimablement.

_Je ne sais pas, répondit sincèrement Sarah. Je me sens... elle soupira. Je ne sais pas ce que je ressens.

Jareth sourit.

_Vraiment?

Il caressa légèrement de son pouce le bas du dos de sa partenaire. Sarah pouvait sentir la chaleur de ses mains, exaltante, palpitante, à travers le tissu de sa robe. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Surpris, Jareth la sentit soudain s'écarter de lui.

_Je devrais... commença-t-elle.

Mais il la coupa.

_Te souviens-tu de tes rêves, Sarah?

_''...Such a fooled heart  
>Beating so fast...<em>

_...I'll place the moon within your heart...''_

Elle le regarda, confuse.

_Je...

Jareth baissa la voix.

_Pourquoi as-tu abandonné tes rêves?

Elle ne répondit pas, ne sachant quoi dire, prise au dépourvu. Les yeux plongés dans les siens, il lui adressa un regard presque triste qui la bouleversa.

_Je t'avais prévenue, Sarah, dit-il, sérieux, sans pour autant la réprimander. En laissant tes rêves derrière toi, tu as perdu ta liberté. *****

_Non, je...

_Tu vis dans un monde cruel. Souhaite-tu réellement vivre à la merci des attentes d'autrui? Vas-tu laisser les autres décider pour toi?

Sarah fronça les sourcils.

_Non, se défendit-elle. Bien sûr que non, ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Mais...

_''...As the pain sweeps through,  
>Makes no sense for you,<br>Every thrill he's caused,  
>Wasn't too much fun at all...''<em>

_Les gens oublient si facilement, continua Jareth. Mais pas toi. Non. Toi, tu n'as pas oublié, Sarah.

Il lui sourit.

_Tu ne m'as pas oublié, _moi_. Ni ce monde. Tout comme je ne t'ai pas oubliée...

Il prit son visage en coupe, plaçant l'une de ses mains sur sa joue tout en gardant la deuxième sur sa hanche.

_Jamais, murmura-t-il.

_''...But I'll be there for you,  
>As the world falls down...''<em>

Mal à l'aise, Sarah suivit son geste du coin de l'œil.

_Comment oublier? Répliqua-t-elle, mi-nostalgique, mi-sarcastique, semblant retrouver un peu de son mordant.

Le sourire figé, Jareth plissa légèrement les yeux, mais sembla amusé. Elle n'avait pas cherché à s'extraire de son touché. Le roi des Gobelins posa sur elle un regard presque tendre.

_Pourquoi ne pas me faire confiance? Demanda-t-il d'une voix douce. Tu n'es pas heureuse, ne cherche pas à le nier.

Des images de son quotidien fusèrent dans son esprit – son job sans promotion... sa vie loin de sa famille... sa dispute avec Kyle – lointaines et étrangères.

_Arrête, souffla-t-elle...

Mais Jareth insista, jouant de ses doigts parmi les mèches folles de sa chevelure.

_Tu n'appartiens pas à cette réalité. Ta place est ici, Sarah.

Elle, enfant, se mirant en costume de princesse, seule dans sa chambre, tandis que ses parents se disputaient dans la pièce à côté, demandant le divorce...

__Arrête ça!_

Tourmentée et la gorge nouée, Sarah chercha à se détourner de lui.

_Tu... Tu es...

_''...Falling..._

_...Falling in love...''_

Jareth la vit se mordre la lèvre, les joues rouges et le regard luisant, ses mains tremblant contre son torse. Elle ne l'acceptait pas, mais elle était sur le point de craquer, il le savait.

Sarah ne pouvait empêcher tout ce qu'il lui disait de la toucher. Bien sûr qu'elle pensait toujours au Labyrinthe... comment oublier? _Son aventure_... Mais elle n'était plus cette petite fille qui s'enfermait dans des contes de fées. _Sa vie... sa famille... ses amis_... Elle ne pouvait pas faire ce choix. Le fait même d'y penser était proscrit. Ce n'était pas réel. Rien de tout cela ne l'était. Jareth n'était pas un homme comme les autres. Il était le roi des Gobelins. Mais il était aussi à cet instant tout ce que Sarah désirait ou avait désiré un jour. Tout l'attirait en lui. Mais elle s'en abstenait. Elle savait que c'était une erreur. Il y avait de bonnes raisons à cela. Il devait y en avoir. Elle le savait pourtant. Elle croyait le savoir. Elle se sentait oppressée, n'arrivant plus à ordonner ses pensées.

_Pourquoi te borner à te refuser ce que ton cœur désire? Où est le mal dans cela?

Emprunte de sentiments que Sarah ne prit pas le temps d'analyser, la voix de Jareth lui parvint, plus proche qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité. Et le pire était qu'elle ne trouvait pas de contre-argument à lui présenter sur l'heure.

_Oublie-les, Sarah, murmura-t-il de sa voix caressante, augmentant imperceptiblement la pression au bas du dos de la jeune femme. Juste... oublie-les tous. Crois en toi...

Elle sentit son souffle brûlant contre sa joue alors qu'il se rapprochait lentement d'elle.

_Crois en moi.

Jareth se mit à déposer d'exquis baisers au creux du cou de la jeune fille, faisant s'envoler ses dernières pensées cohérentes. Prenant tout son temps, il dégagea davantage la manche de sa robe pour accéder à son épaule et Sarah rejeta légèrement la tête en arrière, fermant les yeux et soupirant d'extase.

__Jareth!..._

Il lui répondit en relâchant dans un souffle son approbation et la serra plus fort contre lui. Sarah ne se rendit pas compte que la musique avait cessé, les plongeant tous d'eux dans le silence de leur étreinte. Puis elle sentit les lèvres chaudes de Jareth remonter le long de son visage en direction des siennes, et là, un déclic se fit dans son esprit, tel un flash de lucidité.

_Non! Cria-t-elle.

Surpris, mais essayant de ne pas le montrer, Jareth la maintint contre lui tandis que Sarah tentait de se défaire de son embrassade, comme paniquée. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle parviendrait tant à résister à la magie qui s'exerçait sur elle.

_Sarah...

_Non, je... je ne peux pas...

Sarah sentait que quelque chose était mal dans tout cela. Jareth vit son émoi et en fut plus touché qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Il était si proche... _Elle_ était si proche. Et il _savait_ qu'il ne lui était pas indifférent à cet instant. Il essaya de la calmer, de la rassurer. Pourquoi le combattait-elle toujours?

_Pourquoi, Sarah? Pourquoi tu...

__Toby!_

Le visage de Jareth se ferma tandis que Sarah détournait d'un air coupable son regard empli de larmes.

_Il est là, quelque part, sanglota-t-elle, à risquer sa vie, tandis que moi je...

Sa voix se perdit dans sa gorge et Jareth sentit la sienne se serrer à son tour. De la culpabilité. Ses yeux se fermèrent un bref instant alors qu'il tentait de garder son sang-froid. Toujours. Il fallait _toujours_ que l'enfant soit là pour l'empêcher de conclure. Mais telles étaient les règles. Ne comprenaient-ils donc pas, tous autant qu'ils étaient? Il était obligé d'agir comme il le faisait! Ils le forçaient tous à agir ainsi. Et _elle_. Ne pouvait-elle pas oublier l'enfant ne serait-ce au moins une fois? Faudrait-il toujours que son maudit frère passe avant lui?

Lui faisant à nouveau face, Sarah l'attrapa par le col de sa veste.

_Promets-moi, Jareth... s'il te plaît... promets-moi qu'il ne lui arrivera rien... tant que je serai avec toi...

Sarah fut trop distraite pour voir l'étincelle dans le regard du roi des Gobelins. Elle semblait tellement vulnérable. Réajustant son étreinte, Jareth passa la main derrière la nuque de sa belle compagne, doux comme une caresse, tendant progressivement le cou dans sa direction. Son regard perçant allait de ses yeux agités aux lèvres pulpeuses et offertes, légèrement entrouvertes, mêlant son souffle au sien. Il avait gagné.

_Je te le promets.

Promesse qu'il scella d'un baiser.

_***Cf dialogue retranscrit dans le roman de **_**ACH Smith** _**entre Jareth et Sarah lors de la scène du bal.**_

Après une dernière et brève hésitation, Jareth fondit sur elle, soumettant Sarah à un baiser passionné qui, bien que possessif, enflamma les sens de la jeune femme.

Reprenant un instant son souffle, Sarah plongea ses yeux dans ceux de l'homme face à elle, une question silencieuse pendue au bord des lèvres, avant de les nouer de nouveau à celles du roi des Gobelins. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou, insinuant ses mains dans ses longs cheveux blonds comme elle avait maintes fois rêvé de le faire, tandis que Jareth la serrait fort contre lui, la soulevant à moitié du sol. Plus aucun espace ne subsistait entre leurs deux corps. Puis soudain, le cœur battant et le souffle erratique, tout s'emballa.

Imbibée de plaisir primaire et sensuel, Sarah ne se rendit tout d'abord pas compte que Jareth les avait tous deux transportés dans ses appartements privés. Le roi des Gobelins découvrait son corps, s'affairant à dévorer chaque parcelle de peau à sa portée, tandis que Sarah, suspendue à sa nuque, enfonçait ses doigts dans ses épaules. Emportés par leur fougue, ils butèrent contre un bureau. La jeune femme était tellement réceptive, si Jareth s'écoutait, il lui ferait sauvagement l'amour, ici et maintenant. Entre deux baisers, Sarah s'accrocha au col du monarque, cherchant maladroitement à lui faire retirer sa veste – vêtement que Jareth envoya valser d'un coup d'épaule, occupé qu'il était à s'attaquer au laçage interminable du corset de la robe de sa future amante. Puis il la souleva et elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille. Jareth la porta à travers la chambre jusqu'à sa couche où il déposa son précieux colis avant de se pencher au-dessus d'elle. Sa main caressa sa jambe, remontant le long de sa cuisse, glissant sous sa jupe. Sarah gémit de frustration.

_Retire tes gants, réussit-elle à souffler entre deux soupirs...

Elle souhaitait un contact direct. Jareth sourit d'un air carnassier à sa demande, croisant son regard, et porta sa main à ses lèvres, mordant dans le cuir pour les dénuder, l'une après l'autre, ne la quittant pas du regard tout au long du processus. Après quoi, se défaisant de ses bottes, il la rejoignit, s'allongeant sur elle pour l'embrasser, un genou glissé entre ses jambes pour les garder écartées. Sarah caressa son visage, puis ses épaules, son dos, avant de forcer d'un coup sec l'ouverture de sa chemise qu'elle déchira à moitié sur le devant, en profitant bassement pour parcourir de ses mains son torse imberbe aux muscles fins.

Jareth grogna. Il devrait davantage refréner ses ardeurs s'il ne voulait pas se libérer avant même de l'avoir possédée. « Nom d'un gobelin! Pensa-t-il. » C'était Sarah qui se trouvait sous lui... Sarah qui lui rendait ses baisers et répondait à ses caresses... _Sa_ Sarah... _enfin!..._ Elle était parfaite... _parfaite_. Dépassé par l'intensité du moment, il ne serait peut-être pas en mesure de la satisfaire pleinement cette nuit. Mais qu'importe, il la ferait sienne de toute façon. En espérant que leur première fois soit féconde... il savait la race humaine extrêmement fertile. Vivement l'instant libérateur.

Frictions... promiscuité des corps oblige... les caresses échangées devenaient de plus en plus intimes, malgré le surplus de vêtements toujours en place, et Jareth pensa vaguement que sa compagne savait royalement s'y prendre. Dans un flash d'une violente jalousie, le roi des Gobelins l'imagina en compagnie d'un autre que lui. Il ne supportait pas l'idée qu'elle ait pu connaître d'autres hommes, qu'un autre que lui ait pu la toucher. Son éternelle innocence lui appartenait. À lui, et à lui seul. Il les lui ferait tous oublier!...

Soudain, Jareth s'immobilisa et blêmit. « Non, pensa-t-il, pas maintenant... » Sarah, le souffle court, sentit qu'il s'était arrêté et s'éloignait d'elle.

_Jareth?...

Les yeux clos et la mâchoire serrée, il jura en gobelin. Lorsqu'il se redressa, il était de nouveau pleinement vêtu et changé, cape et armure en place. Ce fut avec un flegme encore instable qu'il rencontra le regard perdu de Sarah.

_Excuse-moi, mon cœur, commença-t-il, toujours quelque peu essoufflé, mais je me dois de m'absenter. L'appel du devoir...

Sarah avait de quoi être déroutée. Et Jareth ne pouvait que la comprendre.

_Crois bien que cela m'en coûte plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer, dit-il avec plus de sincérité qu'il n'en avait jamais usé en sa présence. J'espère qu'à mon retour nous pourrons reprendre cette... _entrevue,_ et que cela mènera bien où je me l'imagine. Si cela se produit un jour, tu en viendras peut-être à comprendre ma situation.

Après quoi il se volatilisa dans un nuage de poussière scintillante.

Jareth enrageait, incapable d'être bon joueur. Il s'était fait avoir. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris d'accepter pareille condition? Il était pourtant bien placé pour connaître le pouvoir de telles promesses.

_« Promets-moi, Jareth..._

_promets-moi qu'il ne lui arrivera rien... _

_tant que je serai avec toi... »_

_« Je te le promets. »_

Il y avait bien longtemps, le roi des Gobelins avait fait la promesse de répondre à quiconque faisait appel à lui. La magie s'insinuait dans son esprit, l'obligeant à tenir ses engagements. À cet instant, c'était comme si une cloche résonnait dans sa tête... traîtresse alarme. Toby Williams était en danger, quelque part. Et Jareth avait promis.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Toby était émerveillé par les histoires guerrières d'Astérion. Son passé de soldat, emprunt de force, d'honneur et de courage, était quelque chose qui le dépassait, et lui rappelait honteusement sa propre faiblesse, son inutilité, son impuissance... Le minotaure s'était peut-être rallié à sa cause par un heureux concours de circonstances, mais il ne devait pas beaucoup l'estimer en contre-partie. L'adolescent se sentait rassuré d'avoir un costaud allié à ses côtés, mais il ne s'en sentait pas valorisé pour autant.

_AUSECOOUUURS!..._

Au son des cris, les deux compagnons stoppèrent leur marche en sursautant et se retournèrent, scrutant l'horizon.

_LÀ! S'écria soudainement Toby en désignant du doigt un point au milieu du marais.

Winry se trouvait en équilibre précaire, perchée sur un rondin qui dérivait dangereusement le long des eaux nauséabondes. Sans même y penser, Toby se précipita en direction de la berge, Astérion sur ses talons. Lorsque le garçon voulut tester la solidité d'une bûche échouée qui s'enfonça sous son poids, la bête le retint par l'épaule.

_Oh là, petit! C'est bien trop risqué. Si tu tombes là-dedans, tu es perdu. L'odeur ne s'en ira jamais.

_Mais c'est mon amie!

Toby lança un regard désespéré en direction du gobelin en détresse, le cœur battant.

_Winry! Je suis là! Ne t'en fais pas!

Astérion regarda par-dessus son épaule et lui fit signe.

_Là! Dit-il. Un pont.

Un ancien pont qui enjambait le marais semblait avoir été maladroitement reconstruit. Toby courut dans sa direction et y grimpa prestement. Il jugea de l'arrivée du radeau improvisé de Winry et regarda autour de lui avec impatience.

_Astérion!

Le concerné vit que Toby lui désignait les branchages au-dessus de sa tête.

_Compris!

Le minos brandit sa hache loin derrière lui, inspira profondément, prit de l'élan et la lança de toute ses forces en direction des arbres en poussant un rugissement sonore. La lame tournoya dans les airs, heurta les branchages dont s'échappa une liane qui tomba dans les mains de Toby, avant d'aller se planter dans la terre ferme sur la rive opposée. Sans perdre de temps, Toby noua fermement la liane autour de sa taille puis se pencha au-dessus du pont. Jetant un dernier regard derrière lui, il fit le cochon-pendu, les bras ballants, prêt à récupérer son amie au vol.

_Winry! Appela-t-il. Ici! Tiens-toi prête!

Le gobelin leva vers lui des yeux humides au regard effrayé et incertain.

_Maintenant! Saute! S'écria Toby quand elle passa à portée de main.

_Non... je ne peux pas! Lui répondit la voix fluette. J'ai peur de tomber!

_Attrape ma main!

De justesse, Toby la réceptionna au passage du rondin sous le pont et Winry, encore tremblante, se réfugia dans ses bras, au moment où son radeau de fortune se retournait pour se briser à la surface des remous gluants avant de se laisser engloutir.

_Ouf! Soupira Toby de soulagement. C'était moins une! Je...

_Crac!_

La planche de bois sur laquelle s'appuyait Toby se brisa et, le temps d'un cri, Winry et lui se retrouvèrent suspendus à bout de liane au-dessus du marais.

_Hé, hé, rit Toby en offrant un sourire à sa camarade. Plus de peur que de mal! Tiens-toi bien à moi, ça va aller.

Pas besoin de le lui dire deux fois, le gobelin s'accrocha fermement, ses petits bras passés autour du cou de son sauveur.

_Astérion!... Tu peux trouver un moyen de nous sortir de là, s'il te plaît? Appela Toby en offrant au minotaure un sourire à la fois auto-dérisoire et contrit.

_J'arrive, rugit la bête en se dirigeant vers le pont qui craqua sous ses sabots.

_Euh, Toby?...

_Oui, Winry?

_La corde...

Toby leva les yeux pour voir leur dernière bouée de secours se déchirer petit à petit sous la tension qu'ils exerçaient. Les yeux écarquillés, il eut tout juste le temps de commencer à paniquer.

_Vite, Asté...!

_Vlan!_

Ouch.

Au moment où il pensait que tout était fini, Toby rencontra dans sa chute quelque chose de dur. Levant les yeux tout en relâchant doucement Winry de son étreinte, il fut accueilli par l'image presque comique du guerrier minos penché par-dessus le pont, la patte tendue dans leur direction et stoppé en pleine action alors qu'il tentait de les rattraper, le visage figé dans une expression de pure incrédulité. Toby et Winry avaient été réceptionnés par une dalle qui avait émergé comme par enchantement de sous la surface boueuse des eaux du marais. Et d'ailleurs, lorsqu'il se leva et se retourna, Toby constata que d'autres pierres apparaissaient, traçant un chemin d'accès à l'autre rive.

_Ben, ça alors...

Quand, de retour sur la berge, cela le toqua:

_Je sais! dit-il, frappant soudainement de son poing dans sa main, lui même étonné par une telle révélation, alors inattendue. La réponse à l'énigme... c'est "rien"!

D'abord surpris, Astérion lui lança un regard estomaqué avant de partir d'un fou rire tonitruant en comprenant à quoi l'enfant faisait allusion. _Dans pareille situation!..._

De son perchoir naturel, à l'abri des regards, une chouette effraie cligna des yeux en observant le minos donner un coup de patte amical dans le dos de Toby, qui trébucha presque sous l'accolade, avant d'en rire à son tour. Puis la forme ailée de Jareth s'ébouriffa doucement avant de s'envoler en direction d'une haute fenêtre donnant sur une des tours du château.

À son retour, le roi des Gobelins atterrit silencieusement dans sa chambre, le bruit de ses talons étouffé par le tapis situé au pied de sa couche. Là, devant lui, était allongée dans la semi-pénombre la forme inerte et profondément endormie de Sarah. _Sa_ Sarah. Dans _son_ lit. Au milieu de ses draps. Mais il n'obtiendra plus rien d'elle ce soir. Trop tard. N'ayant pas pour habitude de faire les choses à moitié, Jareth jugea qu'il avait peut-être surévalué la quantité de roses présentes au dîner, dans son emportement à vouloir que tout se déroule pour une fois selon ses plans. Maintenant, Sarah était plongée dans un sommeil ivre mort dont elle ne se réveillerait qu'une fois l'effet de sa magie dissipé. C'est-à-dire, seulement lorsque son hôte ne sera alors plus aussi réceptive à ses avances qu'auparavant. Sans compter le fait que le lendemain matin la jeune fille se retrouvera sujette d'une migraine digne de la plus monstrueuse des cuites. Jareth soupira. Elle sera infernale au réveil.

oOoOoOoOoOo

_« On se réveille... »_

Sarah remua dans son sommeil. Elle bâtit plusieurs fois des paupières. Elle ne reconnaissait pas l'endroit où elle se trouvait.

_Debout, ma belle au bois dormant...

_**!**_

Sarah se redressa d'un bond en sursautant au son de la voix douce et moqueuse. Mais aussitôt elle fut stoppée dans son mouvement par un horrible mal de crâne l'obligeant à se couvrir le visage en gémissant. _Plus jamais,_ se promit-elle. Puis cela la toqua. _Plus jamais quoi?_ Elle ne se souvenait pourtant pas avoir... _Jareth!..._

Sarah sentit une présence près d'elle, en même temps que l'on dégageait une mèche de cheveux de devant ses yeux.

_Que?...

Surprise, elle voulut se dégager. Et bien qu'une vive lumière lui agressa violemment les yeux, en découvrant le roi des Gobelins allongé confortablement au-dessus des couvertures à ses côtés, Sarah sauta hors du lit comme si on l'avait piquée, s'éloignant avec dégoût. Elle se retrouva alors debout et contrariée, sur des jambes peu assurées, et se rattrapa à ce qu'elle put pour ne pas tomber.

_Je ne crois pas que tu devrais te lever aussi vite après... la prévint Jareth, mais elle l'ignora, le coupant.

_Qu'est-ce que ça signifie, ce bordel... grommela-t-elle en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

Jareth fronça les sourcils.

_Restons polis, amour. Je ne crois pas que ce soit là une façon correcte de dire bonjour à...

_Ne m'appelle pas comme ça! Lança-t-elle, agacée.

Puis soudain la réalisation joua comme la plus puissante des aspirines. Que fout***_(bip!)_-elle dans son lit? Oh, non... Elle avait passé la nuit avec le roi des Gobelins! Et pourquoi diable les souvenirs de la veille restaient-ils aussi flous? Elle sentait finalement son mal de crâne repointer du nez à vitesse grand V...

Alors qu'elle se détournait, une main posée sur le front, Jareth se retrouva en un rien de temps debout à ses côtés, tentant de lui attraper délicatement la main pour lui proposer son aide.

_Tu devrais me laisser faire...

_Ne me touche pas! Dit-elle en rejetant son geste.

Jareth se renfrogna, mais Sarah ne se souciait guère d'attiser sa colère, la possibilité de le blesser ne l'effleurant même pas.

_Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais hier soir.

Elle blêmit.

_Nous n'avons pas...?

Jareth sourit, découvrant ses canines d'un air qui lui ressemblait plus. Il éprouvait un malin plaisir à son malaise, bien que l'amertume de la déception se ressentit dans sa voix lorsqu'il répondit :

_Crois-moi, s'il s'était bien passé ce à quoi tu penses, tu t'en souviendrais.

La tension de Sarah se relâcha dans un soupir de soulagement, la jeune fille ne pensant même pas à relever l'ego de son interlocuteur. _Merci Seigneur!_ Elle n'aurait jamais... Puis elle percuta.

_Tu m'as droguée! Accusa-t-elle en lui lançant un regard meurtrier. « Encore! Pensa-t-elle. » Pourquoi...

Sarah était hors d'elle.

_Il faut _toujours_ que tu agisses ainsi! Tu...

Il ne respectait rien.

_Je n'ai pas à justifier mes actes devant t...

_Quoi? Une _humaine?_ Tu n'en avais pas le droit!

Jareth monta d'un ton à son tour, redevenant l'imposant roi des Gobelins.

_Bien au contraire. J'ai _tous_ les droits, rappelle-toi. Mon royaume, mes règles, ma chère Sarah. Et je te ferais signaler que _rien_ n'a jamais été fait contre ta volonté. « _Aucun pouvoir sur moi_ », tu te souviens? Tout ce qui est arrivé est arrivé parce que tu en avais envie, Sarah.

_« Au moins autant envie que moi »_, se retint-il d'ajouter.

Sarah se détourna, écœurée. « _Arrogant bâtard »_. Elle chancela légèrement à nouveau, sa migraine refusant de la quitter.

_Je peux faire s'en aller la douleur, tu sais, offrit Jareth.

_Je ne veux rien de toi.

Elle entendit presque le crissement de ses gants du cuir alors qu'il serrait les poings. Sarah pouvait sans mal imaginer la tête qu'il faisait, percevant sans peine sa colère et sentant son regard d'acier braqué sur elle.

Tout lui revint en mémoire. Les roses, le dîner, la danse, les baisers, les caresses... Pourquoi était-il parti?

Il sembla lire en elle.

_Tant que tu ne comprendras pas comment fonctionne ce monde, tu ne pourras approcher les raisons de mes actes. Les mots ont un pouvoir différent ici, tu devrais déjà le savoir.

Jareth n'avait aucune notion d'honneur, mais il était tenu et lié par des puissances magiques toutes autres et qui la dépassaient.

Sarah le regarda. _La promesse..._

__Toby!..._ Comprit-elle. Que s'est-il passé? Il va bien? Comment va-t-il?

_Bien, répondit Jareth, quelque peu agacé par l'assaut de questions et la réminiscence de l'évènement de la veille, comme je l'avais promis.

Mais l'idée que son frère ait pu frôler la mort chamboula Sarah.

_Je t'en pris... Jareth... arrête tout ceci tant qu'il en est encore temps. Tu en as le pouvoir, tu...

Le roi des Gobelins renifla d'un air méprisant.

_Dois-je te rappeler le prix de sa course?

Sarah se tut.

Un ange passa.

_Si tu es incapable de clémence envers mon jeune frère, qu'en est-il de mes amis que tu retiens toujours prisonniers?

Jareth eut un sourire cruel.

_Oh, oui, Sarah, vas-y... demande-moi donc une faveur, se moqua-t-il, tentateur et faussement suppliant.

Comme elle ne répondait pas et le défiait du regard, il songea à prendre congé.

_Quand pourrais-je les revoir?

Il ne souriait plus dorénavant.

_Quand bon me semblera.

Il se détourna et Sarah songea qu'elle ne possédait pas assez de mots pour le décrire.

_N'as-tu donc pas de cœur?

La flèche toucha sa cible. En un éclair, le roi des Gobelins était à nouveau sur elle.

_Non, Sarah, cracha-t-il. Pas depuis que tu l'as brisé en milles morceaux, il y a près de 11 ans!

La jeune fille accusa le coup, trouvant injuste qu'il osât la culpabiliser après ce qu'il lui avait fait subir et lui mît cette responsabilité sur le dos.

_J'avais le droit de rejeter ta proposition, assura-t-elle avec autant de venin que possible. J'avais le choix. Et je devais sauver mon demi-frère!

_Et s'il n'avait pas été là, hein? Tenta-t-il, s'emportant légèrement. Si les cartes étaient redistribuées et la donne changée, Sarah, que dirais-tu, alors? Si la seule mise en jeu avait été mon cœur justement...

Elle refusait de répondre à cela ou simplement même d'y penser.

_Mais... dit-elle, ce n'est pas un _jeu!_

Jareth se raidit.

_Non, en effet, dit-il. Il n'est plus question de jouer, ici.

Il la plaqua durement contre le mur, la surprenant. Une fois de plus, il tenta de s'imposer à elle, voulant l'embrasser, comme la veille. Mais elle lui résista en détournant fermement et simplement le visage, se refusant à lui, une fois de plus. Il restèrent longtemps ainsi face à face, le silence s'installant entre eux, l'une prisonnière des bras et de la présence de l'autre.

_Tu ne peux me forcer à t'aimer.

La gorge serrée.

_Tu apprendras à m'aimer.

Rauque.

_« Avec le temps. »_

Et il se détacha d'elle et s'en fut.

Sarah ferma les yeux et sentit les larmes couler. _Ses rêves_... _ses échecs_... Il utilisait ses plus douloureuses déceptions pour l'influencer et la manipuler. Il n'y avait rien qui ressemblait à de l'amour là-dedans.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Winry était tellement heureuse que Toby soit venu la chercher. Il l'avait retrouvée, secourue, et maintenant ils allaient ensemble ''botter le derrière de Jareth'', comme il l'avait lui-même dit. Le jeune garçon s'était confondu en excuses de lui avoir causé tous ces ennuis, et aurait compris si elle souhaitait abandonner. Mais la petite gobelin était plus que décidée à le suivre dans sa quête dorénavant, trouvant admirable ce jeune humain qui osait défier leur roi et avait le courage de lui tenir tête. Attachée à lui plus que de raison, elle ne quittait plus son perchoir sur ses épaules. Et ayant perdu toute timidité en sa présence, elle était devenue un véritable et enjoué moulin à parole. Alors que Toby riait aux éclats à l'une des péripéties qu'elle lui contait, il croisa son regard doré, ce qui lui rappela une autre paire d'yeux aux reflets mordorés qu'il n'avait pas rencontrée depuis longtemps. Le voyant perdu dans ses pensées, Winry s'interrompit, rosissante d'émotion, et l'interrogea.

_Oh, ce n'est rien, dit Toby en secouant la tête. Juste... Je me rappelais une bonne amie à moi. Elle me manque, je suppose.

Winry baissa les yeux en comprenant, tirant une moue à la fois boudeuse et déçue. Toby quant à lui se souvint que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il pensait à elle depuis le début de son aventure. Peut-être s'en voulait-il dans le fond d'être parti après qu'ils soient restés sur une dispute depuis le temps qu'ils se connaissaient... Mais il était en effet étrange que ce fût les yeux noisettes de Bethy et non les lacs bleus de Myriana qui lui vinssent à l'esprit lorsque pointait le danger. Ou peut-être pas.

Ce fut la voix d'Astérion qui lui fit relever la tête. Ils avaient atteint la lisière de la forêt et apercevaient par-delà la plaine les murs de la Cité des Gobelins où se trouvait le château, au centre du Labyrinthe. Winry expliqua qu'ils n'avaient plus qu'à traverser l'étendue désertique, terre désolée de monts de détritus, qui s'étendait à leurs pieds, pour atteindre leur but : une porte hargneusement protégée par des gardes armés jusqu'aux dents. Le paysage qui les devançait rappela à Toby un endroit de désespoir. Il n'y avait rien à faire ici. C'était un lieu où vous auriez vite fait d'oublier votre propre nom.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Sarah mit un bon moment à se remettre de son dernier entretien avec le roi des Gobelins. Comme lorsque vous vous réveillez après un cauchemar particulièrement violent, ne reprenant pas tout de suite vos esprits et restant tétanisés pendant une durée indéterminée, mais qui vous semble une éternité.

Puis encore en colère - à moitié contre elle-même, à moitié contre l'autre - elle se rendit compte des contradictions de Jareth : comment il tentait de la convaincre que sa place était ici, dans son monde, avec lui, tout en lui rappelant sans cesse qu'elle n'était qu'une mortelle et qu'ils fonctionnaient différemment ; se rendait-il lui-même compte de ses illogismes et paradoxes?...

Puis Sarah se rappela ses dernières paroles, comme quoi il n'avait jamais agi contre sa volonté, qu'il ne le pouvait... « _''Aucun pouvoir sur moi'', tu te souviens?_ » Mais elle croyait que cela n'était plus en vigueur. Après tout, il s'était délecté à être très clair sur ce point. « _Tu apprendras que j'ai absolument _tous _les pouvoirs sur ceux qui me sont offerts. _» Aurait-il menti? Ce ne serait pas la première fois...

Sarah devait en avoir le cœur net. Sa décision prise, elle se dirigea vers la porte. Mais celle-ci était bien entendu fermée à double tour, et ne céda pas d'un pouce sous ses assauts. Jareth ne la laisserait pas déambuler en toute liberté dans le château. Même dans ses appartements, elle était à nouveau prisonnière. Alors qu'elle allait se détourner en direction de la fenêtre, soufflant de frustration, les gonds grincèrent et le double battant s'écarta pour laisser passer Zitzie. La petite gobelin de compagnie salua et annonça qu'on l'avait envoyée pour la reconduire jusqu'à sa propre chambre. Sarah vit là une occasion à ne pas manquer.

Suivant docilement son guide attitré à travers les dédales du palais, la jeune fille profita d'un tournant et du fait que le gobelin était perdue dans un monologue moralisant, pour lui fausser compagnie, s'enfilant à toutes jambes dans un autre couloir.

Sarah se demanda bien vite si elle avait eu une bonne idée. Certes il y avait là un certain attrait au fait de défier Jareth une fois de plus en lui désobéissant délibérément, mais il semblait que le château au centre du Labyrinthe était tout aussi casse-tête que ce qui l'entourait, et la jeune fille ne reconnaissait rien de sa dernière escapade au sein de ses murs.

Sarah tournait et virait tout en essayant de prendre garde à ne pas rencontrer un soldat gobelin sur son chemin. Elle cherchait à atteindre les cachots. Elle prit donc le premier escalier descendant qu'elle croisa. Elle espérait que les plans de l'édifice conservaient une certaine logique spatiale.

Finalement, elle rencontra une lourde porte doublée d'une grille en fer, et l'humidité de l'air qui s'échappait de l'ouverture lui confirma qu'elle avait bien atteint le donjon.

Sarah entra, toujours sur ses gardes ; s'étonnant déjà à moitié de ne pas avoir encore était stoppée dans son entreprise. Jareth n'était peut-être pas aussi ''tout puissant'' qu'il le pensait, souhaiterait ou laissait croire...

Elle s'enfonça entre les cachots, marchant sur la pointe des pieds.

_Hoggle? Sir Didymus? Ludo? Appela-t-elle doucement.

Le silence. Puis...

__Sarah?..._

La jeune fille se précipita dans leur direction.

_Ah, vous voilà! Je suis si contente de vous revoir!... Comment allez-vous?

Ses amis, soulagés eux aussi par sa présence, la rassurèrent et lui demandèrent plutôt ce qu'elle faisait ici. Ils n'étaient plus enchaînés au mur et ainsi, accroupie, Sarah put les prendre dans ses bras à travers les barreaux de leur cage, lorsqu'ils se précipitèrent sur elle.

Elle leur expliqua rapidement qu'elle était prisonnière ici, le sort temporel que lui avait jeté Jareth, Toby qui parcourait le Labyrinthe pour la retrouver, et comment elle avait échappé à la surveillance des gobelins... Elle ne comprenait toujours pas comment tout cela avait bien pu se produire, ni comment cela avait commencé...

_Encore un mauvais coup de Jareth! S'exclama Hoggle. Il a tout manigancé, expliqua-t-il. Cela fait des années qu'il complote et prépare sa vengeance contre vous. Il n'a jamais pu digérer le fait que tu l'ais battu...

Sarah se cramponna aux barreaux de leur cellule, levant les yeux à la recherche d'un mécanisme quelconque ou d'une issue.

_Je dois vous sortir d'ici, dit-elle.

Elle secoua la grille de toutes ses forces mais la porte était close et la serrure tenait bon.

_C'est peine perdue, ma Lady, lui dit gentiment Sir Didymus.

_Ne t'occupe pas de nous, Sarah, lança Hoggle, et sauve-toi tant qu'il en est encore temps.

_Et vous abandonner?

Ludo opina du chef.

_Il en est hors de question! S'insurgea la jeune fille.

De toute façon, cela lui était impossible.

_Le roi Jareth n'a pas encore gagné, dit Didymus.

Sarah soupira et se laissa glisser à même le sol glacial, s'asseyant dos au mur de leur prison commune, restant auprès d'eux pour leur tenir compagnie.

_Je ne sais même pas où en est Toby, ou s'il va bien... et j'ai perdu toute notion du temps.

_Mais toi, Sarah, s'inquiéta Hoggle, tu vas bien? Comment se comporte Jareth envers toi? Il détailla la tenue de son amie. Elle portait toujours la jolie robe. Il n'a pas... Il te traite bien, au moins?

Son visage bouffi se rougit de colère et d'indignation anticipées. Sarah se mordit la lèvre, quelque peu gênée. Elle ne souhaitait pas particulièrement donner à ses amis tous les détails de sa récente relation avec leur roi.

_Si j'ai bien compris, ma Lady, commença Didymus, Sir Toby et Jareth se battent pour vous, c'est cela?

Sarah le vit échanger un regard complice avec le nain, et ce dernier hésita à son tour. Ils n'avaient jamais vraiment su ce qui s'était déroulé entre Sarah et Jareth dans leur affrontement final, ni ce qui en avait découlé.

_Euh, Sarah... Est-ce que tu sais ce que Jareth attend de toi au juste?

Les habitants du Labyrinthe avaient cru deviner que leur roi avait eu la secrète ambition de faire de Sarah sa reine. Son intérêt grandissant pour la jeune humaine à l'époque où elle avait pénétré son monde avait été évident pour ceux qui le connaissaient. Et c'était là une façon comme une autre d'assurer son ascendant sur la jeune fille. C'est ce qu'elle leur confirma en leur répétant les mots que Jareth avait tenus alors. Idée que le roi des Gobelins semblait avoir gardée en tête d'ailleurs, de gré ou de force. Sarah leur raconta aussi son comportement depuis lors.

_Ainsi, vous dites, demanda Sir Didymus en vérification, que le roi a maintenant tous les pouvoirs sur vous, contrairement au jour où vous l'aviez défait?

_Pas entièrement, reprit Hoggle, son front plissé par la réflexion. Sinon il pourrait tout exiger de Sarah, et lui faire faire ce qu'il voudrait... Ce qui n'est pas le cas, comme il passe par des moyens dérivés.

En effet, il n'était pas déplacé pour Jareth d'utiliser la magie ou bien la ruse pour obtenir ce qu'il désirait. Mais cela ne ressemblait pas au roi des Gobelins de faire tarder l'heure de sa victoire. Et bien que la tricherie était loin de lui être étrangère, l'être féerique qu'il était était tenu de respecter certaines lois de son monde qu'il ne pouvait ignorer.

_Dis-moi, Sarah, est-ce que par hasard... Jareth aurait essayé de te séduire depuis que tu es ici?

Sarah le regarda.

_Euh, oui... en effet. Pourquoi?

Gêné, le nain échangea une fois de plus un regard lourd de sens avec le petit chevalier.

_Quoi? Demanda Sarah. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

_Eh bien, voilà, hésita Hoggle. Normalement, Jareth devrait avoir les pleins pouvoirs sur toi, comme tu lui a été offerte, étant souhaitée aux Gobelins par ton jeune frère. Ainsi, il aurait été en mesure, par exemple, de faire en sorte que tu tombasses amoureuse de lui, et lui obéisses, d'un claquement de doigts. Et je pense que c'était là son plan premier.

Sarah en eut des frissons rien qu'à l'idée.

_Or, poursuivit-il, Toby a passé un marché avec lui : celui de tenter de te récupérer. De cette façon, tant que le temps de Toby ne s'est pas entièrement écoulé, ou qu'il n'a pas échoué, Jareth ne peut clamer totalement ses droits sur ta... _personne_.

_Mais, s'étonna Sarah, cela ne l'empêche pas de contrôler mes mouvements... ou bien mes sens!

_Il a certains pouvoirs de _contrainte_ sur toi, et il s'en est servi pour t'impressionner et détourner ton attention du point le plus important : il n'a aucun contrôle sur ton libre arbitre! Ton esprit lui reste hermétiquement fermé. C'est pour cela que tu peux encore le défier!

« _Tu ne peux me forcer à t'aimer._ » Comment avait-elle pu ne pas s'en rendre compte?

_Mais attention, ma Lady, intervint Didymus, Toby n'est pas le seul à pouvoir intervenir dans leur pari.

Sarah releva la tête dans leur direction.

_C'est vrai, dit Hoggle. Contrairement à un enfant encore au berceau qui lui serait envoyé, tu possèdes ta propre volonté, d'où ton propre pouvoir. Même si Toby tente de te secourir, si tu te... _donnais_ à Jareth, de ton plein gré, et avant la fin des treize heures accordées à ton frère, le jeu serait alors terminé, et tu lui appartiendrais. Un moyen pour Jareth de court-circuiter le coureur en quelque sorte.

Sarah ferma les yeux sous le coup. _Alors, si elle avait couché avec Jareth la veille..._ Elle était effarée. Il s'en était fallu de peu. Maintenant, elle comprenait tout, et savait à quoi s'en tenir.

Sarah rejeta la tête en arrière, les yeux humides, emprunts d'une peur maladive.

_Oh, j'ai été si stupide! S'auto-flagella-t-elle.

_Non, ne dis pas ça, Sarah! Jareth est un rat, on ne peut se fier à lui.

Sarah soupira. Elle se tourna vers ses amis et leur tendit un faible sourire.

_Vous m'avez tellement manqué! J'ai réellement besoin de vous... de chacun d'entre vous.

Et le tendre regard que leur offrit leur amie soulagea quelque peu leur peine et leurs craintes.

oOoOoOoOoOo

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN<span>: normalement et malheureusement, une des dernières scènes où apparaît Sarah. En tout cas il n'y aura plus de confrontation Jareth/Sarah à partir de ce point (_Sorry..._).**

**Comme je l'ai déjà dit, Jareth est réellement dépeint comme le **_**'vilain'**_** dans ce récit (un peu comme dans le film, voire le script de base par Phillips, Jones et Lee), donc pour moi, là encore, pas de véritable romance Sarah/Jareth possible et plausible (il a mal joué son coup, quoi ^^)... une prochaine fois peut-être!**

_**To be continued...**_

_**- LL.**_


	6. Chapter 6 & Fin

_**RETURN TO THE LABYRINTH, **_

_**La vengeance du roi des Gobelins.**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Disclaimers<span>: Le Labyrinth, son univers et ses personnages sont l'entière propriété de la _Jim Henson Compagny_.**

**AN: désolée pour l'attente... j'espère que vous apprécierez et que vous trouverez qu'elle en aura valu la peine.**

_**Bonne lecture!**_

_**- LL.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Ch.6<strong>

oOoOoOoOoOo

Dissimulée derrière un tas d'objets perdus (ou trouvés?) en tout genre, la tête de Winry apparut au ras du sol, surmontée par celle de Toby, puis celle d'Astérion encore un cran au-dessus.

_Alors, que fait-on ? Demanda le minos en chuchotant.

Devant eux se dressait, imposante, la porte d'entrée de la Cité des Gobelins. Mais celle-ci était gardée par des sentinelles en armures munis de lances. Le plus petit des gobelins – quasi-invisible sous son lourd casque de métal - entamait un air de « _Une, deux, une, deux, une, deux... demi-toouuur ! Une, deux, une, deux, une..._ » pour marquer la cadence de la marche. Soudain, il s'arrêta devant l'un de ses camarades qui s'était assoupi, appuyé sur sa lance chancelante, et ronflait. « _Et on se REVEILLE, j'ai dit !_ » hurla-t-il, le faisant sursauter et reprendre sa besogne de guet.

Toby soupira en se redressant pour se placer à nouveau en sécurité derrière leur cachette.

_Je ne sais pas, répondit-il. Tu es certaine que c'est là la seule entrée, Winry ?

La petite gobelin acquiesça.

_Je peux aisément me charger de ces gardes, proposa Astérion en levant sa massive hache d'un air menaçant.

_Peut-être, songea Toby, mais cela donnerait l'alerte et nous aurions alors toute l'armée de Jareth sur le dos pour nous barrer la route. Non, il nous faut un plan !

_Sans compter _Humongus II_, ajouta Winry, l'air soucieuse.

_Humong_-quoi_ ?

Winry leur parla alors du gardien des portes, gigantesque monstre de métal – reconstruit pour l'occasion après qu'il ait fait sauter ses fusibles la dernière fois – qui rappela à Toby le redoutable et éternel « _Boss de fin de niveau_ ». Autant éviter celui-ci, pensa-t-il. Il réfléchit, levant les yeux au ciel.

_Les murs, murmura-t-il...

_Pardon ?

_Il faudrait passer par-dessus les murs !

Brillante idée, mais plus facile à accomplir pour son type de gabarit – ou celui de Winry – que pour une masse telle Astérion. Toby demanda alors au gobelin comment faisaient les gardes pour passer les portes sans actionner Humongus (_II_, rappelons-le) et elle lui parla du mécanisme interne de désactivation. Le garçon avait un plan.

Cherchant autour de lui, il finit par ramasser une sangle de cuir qu'il accrocha à une branche en forme de Y, formant ainsi le parfait lance-pierre.

_Et que comptes-tu faire avec cela ? Demanda Astérion, perdu.

_Regarde et apprends, mon ami, s'amusa Toby. Je vais nous débarrasser de ces gardes.

Toby ramassa plusieurs galets, arma, et visa. Le premier jet toucha l'un des gardes au casque, l'étourdissant un instant. Lors du second, il accusa son voisin. Et le troisième lancer marqua le début d'une bagarre. Une pierre lancée plus loin devant eux les alerta par le bruit de ses ricochets et les gardes se précipitèrent dans le sens opposé à nos trois héros pour voir ce qu'il en était.

_Voilà qui va les distraire un moment ! Se réjouit l'adolescent.

_Je suis impressionné, jeune Toby, avoua le minotaure avec respect en haussant ses gros sourcils broussailleux. Le résultat n'est certes pas le même qu'avec une hache, mais tu sembles manier cette arme avec une grande dextérité !

Toby haussa les épaules avec modestie.

_J'ai souvent eu l'occasion de m'entraîner à la fête foraine annuelle de mon quartier.

Il repensa à la fois où il avait gagné un ours en peluche et l'avait offert à Bethy. Ne le gardait-elle pas toujours posé sur sa table de nuit au sein de sa chambre ?

_Toby, grand guerrier ! Affirma vivement Winry, les yeux pleins d'admiration.

Toby se gratta la tête, légèrement gêné, avant de changer de sujet.

_Nous avons peu de temps. Maintenant, il faut que je passe de l'autre côté de ces murailles et désactive le robot-gardien pour que vous puissiez entrer à votre tour.

Astérion acquiesça abruptement.

_Ça, je m'en charge.

Puis sans prévenir, il attrapa Toby dans sa lourde patte avant de le soulever comme un lanceur avec son poids.

_Accroche-toi bien, le prévint-il.

_Euh, Astérion... je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne...

Trop tard.

_...IIDÉÉÉEE !

Dans un souffle, il traversa les airs pour atterrir sur la chaume d'une maisonnette au sein de la cité des Gobelins.

Winry se tourna vers le minos qui, la patte placée en visière, admirait son coup.

_Winry savait pas humain voler.

_Oumpf ! _L'étourdissement passé, Toby se tut en plaçant sa main contre sa bouche, percevant les bruits de pas et de conversation de gobelins alertés par le remue-ménage en-dessous de sa position. Puis il se redressa et rampa – dissimulé à la vue de tous – pour faire face à la herse principale. Là, il repéra le levier dont lui avait parlé Winry. En supposant qu'il était en position actionné, il visa avec son lance-pierre armé de son dernier galet et tira. Le projectile atteignit sa cible et le levier s'abaissa d'un coup dans un bruit de chaîne en assommant le garde posté en-dessous.

_Mais qu'est-ce que... ?

_BONG !_

Bingo, pensa-t-il.

_Que se passe-t-il par ici ?

_Zut ! _D'autres gardes débarquèrent. Mais le bout de toit sur lequel se tenait Toby céda sous son poids et il atterrit quelques mètres plus bas sur les pauvres gobelins.

_Euh, désolé, marmonna-t-il en se redressant maladroitement au milieu des décombres d'armures et de membres empilés.

Tant pis pour la discrétion. Il se précipita vers la porte et commença à tirer de toutes ses forces sur le système de commande d'ouverture des portes. Mais il n'était pas assez fort. Il aperçut alors la lance abandonnée du garde neutralisé un peu plus tôt.

_Si vous permettez...

Il la lui emprunta et s'en servit pour faire levier. Les portes cédèrent et la herse se redressa dans un bruit métallique quand...

_A LA GARDE ! DES INTRUS !

_Astérion !

Le minos déboula après avoir fait voler quelques gardes – portant Winry sur son épaule – alors que Toby se faisait acculer par les chevaliers-gobelins envoyés à leur rencontre. Confus, il offrit un sourire contrit à son allier.

_Aucun plan n'est parfait, n'est-ce pas ?

oOoOoOoOoOo

Pendant ce temps dans la salle du trône...

_Maître ! Le garçon a été repéré dans la cité !

Le gobelin qui était apparu se tapa le poitrail en signe de salut, faisant glisser son casque sur son nez. Jareth – assis à la place qui lui revenait de droit – leva les yeux au ciel en se demandant pourquoi diable il s'évertuait à placer des gardes en renfort alors qu'on entrait chez lui comme dans un moulin. Il rejoignit la fenêtre la plus proche et observa la pagaille naissante en contre-bas. Puis il se retourna vers son assistance, un sourire perfide au coin des lèvres.

_Fais venir l'artillerie lourde.

oOoOoOoOoOo

S'en suivit alors une bataille pour le moins... désordonnée. Les gobelins attaquaient de toute part – se rentrant parfois eux-même dedans – et quand il n'y en avait plus, il en sortait encore ! Toby se flatta plus d'une fois d'avoir un combattant comme Astérion à ses côtés tandis que le minos lui sauvait la mise de peu.

Un cri retentit, signalant au jeune garçon que son amie avait des soucis. Sans réfléchir, il se jeta alors dans sa direction et roula avec Winry entre ses bras, évitant de peu la cavalerie dont l'une des lances l'effleura, arrachant au passage la manche de son tee-shirt.

_Reste prêt de moi, lui dit-il, essoufflé.

_Toby, rugit la voix d'Astérion, par ici !

Le minotaure chargea, perçant une trouée au milieu des gobelins en direction des portes du château, Toby et Winry sur ses talons. Mais devant les escaliers les attendait toute une rangée de canons aux mèches enflammées.

_FEU !

Ils eurent tout juste le temps de se terrer derrière la fontaine au centre de la place pour éviter les projectiles.

_C'était moins une !

Se rendant compte que les gobelins représentaient de bien piètres tireurs, Toby finit par réussir à se frayer tant bien que mal un chemin en direction des portes du château en bousculant quelque-uns de ses assaillants au passage. Mais réalisant, à peine arrivé – et si proche du but – qu'Astérion ne suivait pas, il se résigna et fit demi-tour pour aller secourir son ami pris au corps à corps avec quelques ennemis.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Suivant de loin le déroulement de la bataille, Jareth était perché à sa fenêtre, le front soucieux. Il vit Toby se rapprocher des portes de son palais. Mais cette fois-ci, le roi des Gobelins n'avait pas de bébé à cacher. Un cristal apparut alors dans sa main, qu'il fit aussitôt disparaître en un claquement de doigts.

Dans les cachots, Sarah n'eut même pas le temps de crier qu'elle se volatilisa dans un craquement sonore sous le regard surpris et appels inquiets de ses amis, pris de court et impuissants.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Étant finalement parvenu à réunir toute l'équipe au complet, Toby et ses amis atteignirent les lourdes portes du château au centre du Labyrinthe. Portes qu'Astérion se fit un plaisir d'ouvrir de sa puissance digne d'un bélier. Une fois à l'intérieur – et à l'abri des flèches goblinesques – Toby était perdu, l'excitation de savoir que l'on touche enfin au but faisant son effet.

_Euh... Par là ! Décida-t-il au tournant d'un couloir, ne sachant exactement où se rendre.

Que cherchait-il au juste ? Jareth ? Sarah ?... Pour sûr, le roi des Gobelins n'allait pas lui rendre la tâche facile, qu'il ait atteint le point de rendez-vous dans les temps ou non. Il commençait à comprendre comment les choses fonctionnaient par ici.

_Toby ! Par ici, appela Winry.

La salle du trône... Vide, désertée... Si calme en comparaison du tohu-bohu des armes fracassantes en contre-bas. Où avait bien pu filer Jareth ?

Au-dessus du trône, une horloge indiquant qui lui restait moins de 20 minutes. À sa gauche, un escalier en colimaçon, seule échappatoire. Toby sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine.

_Toby, souffla doucement Astérion...

L'enfant, qui avait bien grandi maintenant, ferma un instant les yeux en serrant les poings le long de son corps.

_... Nous ne pouvons aller plus loin. C'est quelque chose que tu dois accomplir seul.

Toby se retourna pour leur faire face.

_Je sais, Astérion.

D'un regard, il lui exprima toute sa gratitude. Le minotaure s'agenouilla pour se mettre à sa hauteur et posa une patte sur son épaule.

_Et souviens-toi bien de cela : _nul ne peut décider de ton destin à ta place..._ Je le comprends maintenant, et cela grâce à toi.

_Je n'y serais jamais parvenu sans vous.

Astérion secoua sa grosse tête velue.

_Détrompe-toi, jeune humain. Tu possèdes en toi bien plus de ressources que tu ne le crois. Tu es sûrement l'un des êtres les plus courageux qu'il m'ait jamais été donné de rencontrer, n'hésitant pas à mettre jusqu'à ta propre vie en danger lorsque celle de tes amis en dépend. Nous sommes heureux et fiers d'avoir eu l'honneur de faire ta connaissance.

Il regarda Winry qui acquiesça vivement, la larme à l'œil. Ému, Toby se jeta au cou du minos qui, d'abord surpris, finit par lui rendre son accolade en souriant.

_Allons, file, maintenant ! Ne perds pas davantage de temps.

Puis, reniflant, le garçon fit un dernier signe au gobelin avant de prendre les escaliers et de disparaître derrière les murs.

oOoOoOoOoOo

__Oh..._ Seigneur !

The Escher Room... _Relativity._ Un monde où les lois connues de la gravité ne s'appliquent plus. De partout, et dans tous les sens, des escaliers et des arches de pierre menant ailleurs, toujours plus loin, et toujours plus haut... sans logique aucune.

Prit d'un soudain vertige, Toby sentit la tête lui tourner, stoppé dans son élan en arrivant dans la pièce. Dos au mur, il commença à avancer doucement, précautionneusement, quand soudain un rire retentit dans l'espace pour l'accueillir. Celui du roi des Gobelins.

__Je t'attendais._

Retenant sa respiration, Toby se rapprocha du bord de la plate-forme sur laquelle il se tenait. Sous lui se tenait Jareth, assis en tailleur, les bras croisés, sur ce qui semblait être un mur à la verticale. Puis il disparut brusquement pour réapparaître aux côtés du jeune homme, le faisant sursauter d'effroi. Le roi se tenait droit et imposant tandis qu'il s'approchait de lui, impressionnant dans sa tunique aux reflets grenat, entièrement vêtu de noir et le visage fermé, provocateur.

_Où est Sarah ? Osa enfin demander Toby, reculant toujours face au souverain.

_En sécurité, entre mes mains.

_Plus pour longtemps, affirma le garçon.

_Oh, vraiment ? Se moqua le maître du Labyrinthe. Et pourquoi cela ?

_J'ai fini la course dans les temps. J'ai gagné.

Jareth ricana. Toby commença à douter de son assurance.

_Pure chance ! Lança-t-il. Tu es loin d'avoir gagné.

_Mais... je suis parvenu jusqu'ici.

_Tu n'as absolument rien compris. Tu n'as résolu aucune des énigmes du Labyrinthe. Tu n'en as pas même approché le sens.

_Nous avions passé un accord... Vous _devez_ me rendre Sarah !

Nouveau rire de la part du roi des Gobelins.

_Là, tu vois ? Tu n'as rien compris. Tu n'as rien appris... sur comment les choses fonctionnent ici bas.*****

Toby étudia un instant l'homme face à lui, se souvenant de ce qu'il avait pu entendre de la part de Winry et de ce qu'il avait pu voir et constater par lui-même au cours de son aventure...

_Vous vous trompez, dit-il à voix basse. Il y a bien une chose que j'ai compris au final. La vérité... est que vous êtes tombé amoureux de ma sœur.

Jareth cligna des yeux, légèrement surpris mais toujours attentif.

_Et c'est cela, poursuivit-il en le pointant du doigt et en désignant la salle autour d'eux... rien de tout cela n'a jamais été de ma faute. C'était de votre fait... Vous n'avez jamais pu vous remettre de votre défaite et du départ de Sarah. Vous désiriez vous venger... et ce par tous les moyens.

Oui, Toby comprenait tout à présent.

_Et en vérité, votre assurance n'est qu'un masque... un rôle que vous tenez. Mais cela ne prend plus avec moi dorénavant. Je ne joue plus. En fait, Jareth, vous avez _peur_.

Jareth plissa les yeux.

_Tout comme toi.

Toby déglutit.

_Oui, murmura-t-il, c'est vrai.

Jareth sourit, le regard cruel, et leva une orbe de cristal devant ses yeux, attirant l'attention du jeune garçon.

_Ainsi tu dis que tu ne veux plus jouer, jeune Toby ?

Il marcha droit sur lui, surprenant le garçon lorsqu'il le traversa de part en part, tel un fantôme.

_Que la partie sérieuse commence, alors !

Puis, se retournant, il jeta l'artefact qui rebondit plusieurs fois contre murs et plafonds avant de se perdre dans le dédale.

_« Toby ? »_

Celui-ci tiqua automatiquement.

_Sarah !

Et partit en direction de la voix sous le regard amusé de Jareth.

Il courut vers le premier escalier à sa portée. Il se dit qu'en progressant étape après étape il pourrait peut-être atteindre le point ciblé.

_Sarah ?

_« Toby !... Toby !... Toby !..._ _»_

__Sarah ? !_

_« TOBY !... Toby !... Toby !..._ _»_

Mais un labyrinthe en trois dimensions possédait encore moins de logique dans son cheminement qu'un labyrinthe ordinaire. Sans compter que même s'il l'entendait, Toby n'apercevait sa sœur nulle part, et sa voix résonnait contre les murs de pierre, le menant n'importe où et le faisant sans cesse faire demi-tour...

Et loin de l'aider, Jareth cherchait par tous les moyens à le déstabiliser, l'intimider. Se moquant de lui et rajoutant son rire aux échos lorsqu'il se perdait et le suivant où qu'il allait, ayant toujours une longueur d'avance sur lui. Il marchait sur le mur opposé, lui faisant tourner la tête, ou faisait résonner ses pas sous les siens, la gravité semblant n'avoir aucune emprise sur ses pouvoirs.

_SARAH ?

_« Toby !... by !...by !..._ _»_

Soudain Jareth se dressa de nouveau face à lui, lui coupant la route et le faisant presque trébucher.

_Un problème, Toby ? Tenta-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

_Non, répondit celui-ci avec un regard assassin malgré son souffle court d'avoir tant couru.

Jareth haussa les épaules avant de prendre une pause plus confortable et fit apparaître un nouveau cristal avant de continuer sur le ton de la conversation :

_J'aurais cru pourtant, il fit la moue. Tu sembles si faible... un simple enfant après tout.

Toby aurait préféré l'ignorer mais à l'instant où il voulut lui répondre, il s'immobilisa. _Là !_ Pensa-t-il.

__Sarah !_

Il était certain de l'avoir aperçue. Il dépassa le roi des Gobelins pour se retrouver dans un couloir... face à face avec sa sœur. Elle se retourna lorsqu'il l'appela et courut dans sa direction. Enfin, pensa-t-il, il l'avait retrouvée !

__Toby !_

Bong.

_Non...

Arrivé à sa hauteur il ne put l'atteindre et se rendit compte qu'il faisait face à un large miroir dont elle était prisonnière. Si proches l'un de l'autre après tout ce temps et pourtant il ne pouvait la toucher. Elle l'appela de l'autre côté, sa voix semblant lointaine.

__Toby, tu vas bien ?_

_Oui, et toi ? Il chercha une issue et commença à taper des poings contre la glace. Ne t'en fais pas, je vais te sortir de là !

Mais il craignait de la blesser s'il brisait le miroir. Quel était ce nouveau maléfice ? Il sentit la présence silencieuse mais lourde d'arrogance de Jareth derrière lui. C'était de la triche... _Et ce n'était pas juste !... _Oh, mais Jareth ne jouait pas pour être _juste... _jamais.

__Vite, Toby ! Le temps..._

L'horloge apparut, décomptant les quelques minutes qui lui restaient tandis qu'il levait les yeux. Que pouvait-il faire ? Que devait-il faire ? C'était sans espoir...

__Toby,_ lui parvint la voix de Sarah, _écoute-moi ! Le livre... as-tu lu le livre ? La fin... _

_Quoi ? Que dis-tu ?...

__Souviens-toi ! Les mots... tu dois..._

Quand le miroir s'évanouit dans un nuage de fumée sous ordre de Jareth, d'un signe du poignet.

_Sarah !

Toby se retourna pour faire face au roi, hystérique.

_Ramenez-là! À quoi tout cela rime à la fin ?

Toby fit un pas vers lui, les poings fermés, lorsque Jareth leva la main dans sa direction.

_Stop ! Dit-il. Attends. Réfléchit bien avant de faire une bêtise, veux-tu ?

Un cristal se matérialisa au creux de sa paume et il le fit rouler au bout de ses doigts, l'offrant à sa vue.

_Regarde, lança-t-il d'une voix chaude. Est-ce là la vie à laquelle tu souhaites revenir ?

Comme captivé, Toby plongea les yeux dans les reflets colorés, lumineux et changeants, qui dansaient à l'intérieur de l'orbe. Puis une image plus nette se forma et apparurent face à lui peurs et réminiscences d'humiliations et moqueries passées de la part de sa famille, enseignants et camarades de classe...

_« Toby, tu as encore raté le bus ?... »_

_« Ah, Mr Williams... » _

_« En silence !... »_

_« Ce que tu peux être tête en l'air !... »_

_« Conrad Mc Gyle a déjà invité Myriana au bal... »_

_« Tu marches sur ma robe !... »_

_« Tâche de ne pas bégayer cette fois-ci... »_

_« On attend notre roi !... »_

_« Tu as oublié ton texte ?... »_

_« Tu n'as aucun cran, Williams !... »_

_« Tu es nul, Williams !... »_

Voyant la mine déconfite de Toby, Jareth sourit d'un air victorieux.

_Regarde, Toby, le tenta-t-il... regarde ce que je peux t'offrir.

Il fit tourner le cristal et la lumière se mouva en son sein, changeant l'image qu'il présentait.

_Il peut te montrer tes rêves. Tu te souviens ?

La silhouette de Myriana en robe de princesse, lui souriant comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant.

_« Oui... je veux bien sortir avec toi, Toby..._

_Je n'en ai rien à faire de ce Conrad ! Tu es bien plus intéressant que lui..._

_Invite-moi à danser, tu veux bien ?_

_Nous pourrions être élus roi et reine du bal !..._

_Je t'ai toujours aimé, tu sais ?... »_

_Tu souhaiterais vivre comme un prince, Toby, susurra Jareth, et ne plus avoir de problèmes ? Je pourrais t'apprendre cela... te donner cela...

_« Tu connaissais quelqu'un qui savait faire ce genre de choses? »_

_Sarah ..._

_« J'ai en effet déjà rencontré quelqu'un qui était un maître dans cet art._

_Mais c'était il y a bien longtemps... »_

_Et tout prince a besoin d'une princesse... Tout comme _j'ai_ besoin de Sarah...

Toby sembla sortir quelque peu de sa léthargie, comprenant où le roi des Gobelins souhaitait en venir.

_Mais... elle ne vous aime pas...

Jareth haussa un sourcil.

_Non ?

Une étincelle puis une nouvelle apparition. Dans la sphère cristalline, l'image d'une Sarah à un bal – plus jeune que Toby ne se rappelait l'avoir connue – et semblant chercher inlassablement quelqu'un au milieu de la foule des danseurs, puis passant à côté de Jareth sans le voir, puis dansant avec lui, comme transie, sous le charme... Et enfin, un scénario plus récent : celui de _sa_ Sarah, sa grande sœur, vêtue royalement et se jetant dans les bras du roi des Gobelins, l'embrassant à pleine bouche, les deux amants passionnément étreints, à s'en étouffer, comme si leurs propres vies en dépendaient.

_Tu vois ? Lui souffla Jareth, observant lui aussi les reflets au sein du cristal avec un sourire en coin tout à la fois sérieux. Ta sœur m'aime en retour. Elle me veut, _moi_. Vas-tu lui refuser ses rêves ? son bonheur ?

Toby ne savait plus quoi penser.

_Elle est _ma_ princesse. Tu peux comprendre cela, n'est-ce pas ?

L'image de Myriana apparut à nouveau à Toby par magie.

_Vas-tu me l'enlever ?

Jareth avait gagné, il le savait. Le garçon était prêt à tomber.

Toby fronça les sourcils et cligna des yeux. Petit à petit, les amandes bleues de Myriana furent remplacées par les grands yeux mordorés de Bethy. Ses cheveux détachés ondulaient autour de sa jolie robe, des paillettes sur ses pommettes...

__Non_, dit-il...

_Pardon ?

Jareth se redressa, il avait dû mal entendre. Toby leva le nez de son cristal et le regarda dans les yeux.

_Vous ne pouvez m'offrir ce que je désire... et vous ne le pourrez jamais, car cela vous est inconnu. Ce que vous ressentez, ce n'est pas de l'amour. Vous n'aimez pas Sarah... vous n'aimez que vous-même.

Jareth grimaça et renifla avec mépris.

_Seul le pouvoir compte... et le reste suit.

_Non, c'est faux, le coupa Toby. Malgré toute l'étendue de votre royaume, vous ne pouvez nous contraindre ma sœur et moi-même à vous obéir... Parce que ma volonté est tout aussi grande que la vôtre, si ce n'est davantage.

« _For my will is as strong as yours..._

_And my kingdom as great..._ »

Toby avança alors, un pas après l'autre, tandis que Jareth faisait marche arrière. Lorsque l'horloge se fit entendre...

_**[Dong]**_

_Non, dit-il, recule !

_**[Dong]**_

Il tenta de le retenir en levant sa main devant lui. Mais Toby était lancé.

_**[Dong]**_

_La vérité, c'est que vous n'avez aucune emprise sur nous...

_**[Dong]**_

_« Souviens-toi, Toby !... »_

_**[Dong]**_

_« Nul ne peut décider de ton destin à ta place... »_

_**[Dong]**_

_Recule! Répéta Jareth.

_**[Dong]**_

Mais Toby l'ignora.

_**[Dong]**_

__Je_ suis celui qui décide de mon destin... _**[Dong]**_ _Vous n'avez aucun pouvoir sur moi !_

« _You have no power over me !..._ »

_**[Dong]**_

__NON !_

_**[Dong]**_

Toby vit alors avec horreur le décor de pierre autour de lui se décrocher et s'écrouler tel un château de carte soufflé, balayé, sous les hurlements amers de Jareth tandis qu'il s'évanouissait à son tour.

_**[Dong]**_

Puis il se sentit lui-même tomber, tomber... _tomber..._

_**[Dong]**_

_*****_ _**dialogue inspiré de celui ayant lieu entre Sarah et Jareth à la fin de Labyrinth, a novel**_ _**by **_**A.C.H. Smith.**

oOoOoOoOoOo

Lorsque ses pieds touchèrent terre, Toby se retrouva à nouveau dans sa chambre, et par la fenêtre perçait la lumière du jour, comme au matin.

_Sarah ?

Faisant un tour sur lui-même il ouvrit en grand la porte et dévala les escaliers. Mais il n'y avait personne dans le salon. Puis il entendit un bruit sourd en provenance de l'étage.

_Sarah ?

Il remonta et entra dans la chambre de sa sœur où... elle se tenait là. Elle fit demi-tour, lui sourit et se jeta dans ses bras.

_Toby !

_Je suis si content de te revoir !

_Et moi donc...

_Si tu savais comme je m'en veux, je suis désolé...

Il la serra fort contre lui et elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

_Là, ce n'est rien, Toby. C'est fini... Moi aussi je suis désolée...

__Sarah ?_

Ils se retournèrent en même temps pour apercevoir les visages libres et amicaux de Hoggle, Sir Didymus et Ludo apparaître dans le miroir de la coiffeuse.

_Vous allez bien ? S'enquit de suite la jeune femme.

_Oui, et c'est grâce à vous deux, répondit Hoggle. Ne t'en fais pas, Sarah... maintenant, Jareth ne peut plus rien contre vous. Vous allez nous manquer...

Puis il furent remplacés par le buste d'Astérion, Winry perchée sur son épaule.

_Je tenais à te remercier, petit homme, dit celui-ci. Grâce à toi j'ai compris qu'il ne tenait qu'à moi de récupérer mon honneur perdu. Je m'en vais donc retourner parmi les miens, défier celui qui m'a vaincu autrefois et récupérer ma place et mon rang...*

_Winry est heureuse d'avoir rencontré Toby ! Toby manquera à Winry !...

_Vous me manquerez aussi, répondit le garçon.

_Mais rappelle-toi... nous serons toujours avec toi...

Les anciens alliés de Sarah apparurent à nouveau.

_Si vous avez besoin de nous, dit Didymus... il vous suffira d'appeler...

Au moment où les images se brouillaient et que le miroir redevenait une simple surface lisse leur renvoyant leur propre reflet, on sonna à la porte au rez-de-chaussée.

Toby laissa un instant seule sa sœur et descendit. Que ne fut pas sa surprise en découvrant sous son porche Bethy et Myriana, se tournant toutes deux le dos comme si elles n'étaient guère enchantées de débarquer en même temps.

_Euh, hésita-t-il... Oui ?

Bethy se décida la première à prendre la parole. On sentait au ton de sa voix qu'elle se souvenait de leur dernière dispute, la présence de Myriana n'arrangeant pas les choses.

_Je passais dans le coin et j'en ai profité pour venir te rapporter ce livre que tu m'avais prêté, dit-elle en lui tendant l'objet en question.

_Merci.

Toby sourit en récupérant son bien avant de le déposer plus loin. Cet emprunt ne datait pas de la veille et il savait que Bethy avait dû finir de le lire depuis des lustres déjà. Rien ne pressait de le lui rendre. En réalité, elle avait dû vouloir passer pour prendre de ses nouvelles après le fiasco d'hier soir mais n'osait l'avouer. De plus, elle rougissait légèrement lorsqu'elle mentait.

Myriana se racla bruyamment la gorge pour leur rappeler sa présence.

_Quant à moi, dit-elle d'un air hautain, je suis venue sous demande de Mr Martin pour récupérer la cape avec laquelle tu es parti hier soir. Elle appartient à la réserve de costumes du club de théâtre du collège, tu te souviens ?

Toby posa les yeux sur elle et sembla revenir à lui.

_Mmh ? Oui... je vais te chercher ça tout de suite, je reviens !

Il fit signe à Bethy de ne pas bouger puis repartit, montant les escaliers quatre par quatre, avant de revenir avec la cape grossièrement pliée entre ses bras.

_Tiens, dit-il en la jetant vaguement à Myriana avant de reporter son attention sur Bethy. Elle doit être un peu froissée, désolé.

Myriana sembla outrée, Bethy légèrement surprise.

_Quel dommage que le spectacle ait dû être annulé, se lamenta la jolie blonde.

Mais comme elle ne reçut pas de réponse – mise à l'écart du dialogue silencieux qui se déroulait entre les deux amis – elle enchaîna :

_Étrange tout de même... que le rideau se soit détaché ainsi.

Toby ne lui prêtait qu'une vague attention, les yeux posés sur Bethy à qui il souriait.

_Oui, étrange en effet, dit-il...

Myriana lui jeta un coup d'œil discret.

_En même temps, cela nous a peut-être sauvé la mise... comme tu oubliais tout le temps tes lignes!...

Toby tiqua et la fixa avec dérision, un léger sourire en coin toujours en place.

_Ou peut-être que le décor n'a pas supporté ta prestation.

Myriana crut s'étouffer et devint rouge de honte et de colère avant de se détourner, vexée, décidant de s'en aller. Bethy, quant à elle fortement amusée, se retenait tant bien que mal d'exploser de rire.

_Et bien, quel changement! S'exclama-t-elle, impressionnée.

Mais cela faisait du bien. Toby lui sourit.

_Oui, je sais. Et sinon, tu vas bien ?

Bethy cligna des yeux.

_Oui, ça va. Et toi ?

Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux.

_Bon, je... je vais te laisser, commença-t-elle en s'éloignant. On se voit demain...

_Attends !

Toby la rattrapa en un bond, se retenant de lui attraper la main.

_C'était vrai pour Fisher?..._-Non-pas_ qu'il me semble invraisemblable qu'on t'invite, mais... tu comptes vraiment aller au bal avec lui ?

Bethy se mordit la lèvre, hésitante.

_C'est vrai qu'il m'a invitée...

Toby se renfrogna.

_Mais je n'ai pas encore dit oui, rajouta-t-elle.

Le visage de Toby s'illumina.

_Alors n'y vas pas ! S'enflamma-t-il. Avec lui, je veux dire... s'il te plaît. On pourrait y aller ensemble ?

Bethy eut un petit sourire.

_Je croyais que ''les bals c'était _nul_'' ? Se moqua-t-elle.

_Oui, c'est vrai, avoua-t-il avec un sourire contrit... Mais on n'est pas obligé d'y aller si tu ne veux pas, tu sais. On pourrait très bien juste passer la soirée ensemble, se commander une pizza, ou aller au cinéma...

Bethy marqua une pause.

_Juste pour que ce soit clair, dit-elle : c'est bien un rendez-vous que tu me demandes, là ?

Toby se passa une main dans les cheveux pour les ébouriffer, gêné, et acquiesça maladroitement. Bethy rougit, ravie mais timide.

_J'adorerais, lui répondit-elle enfin.

Toby lui rendit son sourire et vint se placer à ses côtés pour l'accompagner alors qu'elle se détournait pour descendre l'allée. Puis il lui prit finalement la main et glissa ses doigts entre les siens.

Non loin de là, caché sous les branchages d'un petit buisson, un gobelin aux grands yeux globuleux et dorés, un mouchoir en tissu noué autour du cou comme un bandana, regarda s'éloigner les deux tourtereaux, un grand sourire fendant son visage de part en part. « _Au revoir, Toby. Et merci !..._ » avant de disparaître à son tour. Et quelque part on put entendre les battements d'ailes d'une chouette s'éloignant dans le ciel...

**The End.**

oOoOoOoOoOo

Trippin out,  
>Spinning around,<br>I'm (U)nderground,  
>I fell down,<br>Yeah, I fell down...

I'm freaking out, where am I now ?  
>Upside down and I can't stop it now,<br>Can't stop me now, oh oh !...

I,I, I'll get by,  
>I,I, I'll survive,<br>When the world's crashing down,  
>When I fall and hit the ground,<br>I will turn myself around,  
>Don't you try to stop me,<br>I,I, I won't cry...

I found myself in (Underground),  
>Got back on my feet, again,<br>Is this real ?  
>Is this pretend ?<br>I'll take a stand until the end !...

I,I, I'll get by,  
>I,I, I'll survive,<br>When the world's crashing down,  
>When I fall and hit the ground,<br>I will turn myself around,  
>Don't you try to stop me,<br>I,I, I won't cry...

_**Alice**_ _**('Underground'), by Avril Lavigne.**_

oOoOoOoOoOo

*****_**Pour la petite histoire, même sans que cela ne soit précisé, j'aime à penser qu'Astérion serait en réalité le roi du peuple minos mais que son frère l'aurait défié et vaincu pour prendre sa place... ce qu'il va s'empresser de rectifier maintenant ^^**_

_**NB. tout comme le fait qu'on peut avoir l'impression que les personnages (notamment Winry) se développent quelque peu et "grandissent" presque au contact de notre jeune héro...**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN<span>: Voili, voilou, **

**un dénouement et des scènes peut-être un peu stéréotypés vous me direz, mais une fin qui me semblait tout à fait logique ici ; à l'image de ces grands classiques de films « Happy End » américains pour toute la famille des années 90 qui personnellement ont bercé mon enfance (j'y ai même glissé un générique de fin ^^).**

**J'espère sincèrement que tous ceux qui m'ont dit en avoir aimé le début s'y retrouveront... **

**J'attends vos commentaires (bons ou moins bons) avec impatience si vous vous y sentez d'humeur ! **

**Merci encore à tous de m'avoir lue et bonne continuation ! **

**À bientôt, **

_**- LL.**_


End file.
